Gemini
by Kanon Anderson
Summary: They shared the same face and the same eyes. They were identical, except she was the President's daughter and she was a homeless girl from the streets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, except for Alex and the story plot, belong to NBC.

Rain poured down outside of the Haven homeless shelter, located just outside of Georgetown, Virgina.

Zoey Bartlet wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, smiling at the next person. She forced a smile, even though it tore at her heart to see the older woman, who had tattered clothes and ratted hair. The woman smiled, showing three missing teeth, the rest rotting in her gums. Zoey smiled back, then spooned a bowl full of soup for the next person.

"Half an hour more, then we go," Gina Toscano, Zoey's Secret Service agent said.

"Okay," Zoey said, looking up at her. She had chosen to volunteer at the local shelter for a project for her social welfare class she was taking at Georgetown. This was the fourth week she had been at the shelter, helping serve food to the poor.

Alex Edwards waited patiently in line, her hair still wet from the cold shower she managed to take. She hugged the sweater that was two sizes to big for her closer for warmth. The line was long today and she let out a loud grown as her stomach growled. She figured she could be grateful though; normally, the shelters were packed on a day like this. The line inched forward and she stood on tip toe to look over those in front of her. Ten more people, then she received her food.

At age two, Alex had been orphaned by the death of her parents. She had been left to an orphanage, where she had lived until she was thirteen, then ran away. Now, at age seventeen, she maintained a low paying job, which supplied her with decent clothes for school, so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed. Another year, and she'd qualify for financial aid. She slept at local shelters, because she didn't make enough to pay rent each month. School kept her busy most of the time. She was determined to make good grades; living on the streets wasn't her idea of how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

She stepped up in the line, taking a piece of the bread and tearing off the end. She accepted a plate full of food and held her bowl out for soup. She looked up and felt the breath catch her throat. Staring back at her was her own face.

Zoey froze as she met the startled eyes of the girl across from her. The girl was thinner than herself, with longer hair, but the basic features were the same. She quickly placed the soup in the girl's bowl, then turned away, removing her gloves. "Let's go," she said, walking up to Gina.

"You okay," Gina asked. She saw that Zoey was visibly shaken by something- her face was white and her brown eyes were wide.

"I'm fine," Zoey said, "Just forgot some homework I need to do." She forced a smile, looking over her shoulder to the girl whose face she shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just the plot and Alex are mine.

Alex tossed and turned on the cold cot she lay on, trying to sleep, but the face of the girl she had seen haunted her dreams. She sighed and flopped onto her back. She pulled the sleeping bag she had bought closer to her chest, shivering. The rain that had poured down steadily had turned to snow. Her mind drifted back to the girl she had seen that day.

It reminded her of when she had been younger, walking the streets by herself, hoping to run into a familiar face, someone who knew her and could take her in. She dismissed the idea they could be related though. No one had ever tried to find her .

Two days had passed and Zoey couldn't get the image of the girl at the homeless shelter out of her mind. She had five days until she returned to the shelter and she wondered if she would see her again.

A knock on the door startled her out of her daydream. "Come in," she called, looking back down at the calculus book on her desk.

"Hey," her mother, Abigail Bartlet said, "What're you working on?"

"Calculus," she said with a note of disgust. "I couldn't get away with not taking it for another semester."

"I'm sure your father is thrilled," Abbey said. "Need any help?"

"I think I've got it," she said, "I can get through a few more problems before Meredith gets here to do my hair."

"Try to do as much as you can before the dinner tonight," Abbey said, "I don't want you getting back to the dorm too late."

"Yes mom," Zoey said with a grin. "Now go get ready before Dad has a fit."

"He can wait if he needs to," Abbey said, "I'll see you at the dinner." She bent down, kissing Zoey's forehead gently, then left the room.

It was Seven o'clock and Zoey walked down the hall to her parents room. "Come in," she heard her father call.

"Mom ready yet," she asked, walking into the room.

"Is she ever ready on time," Jed Bartlet muttered under his breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Abbey said, walking out of the bathroom, attaching her pearl earrings to her ears.

"Good. You're in time to help me with my tie." He stood up, holding his tie out for his wife to put on for him. Zoey stood by, her arms crossed over her chest, watching her parents with a smile. For as long as she could remember, her mother had always helped her father with his tie.

"Thank you," he said, leaning forward to kiss her. "You look stunning as usual."

"Thank you," she replied, kissing him back.

Zoey cleared her throat loudly and they parted, turning to face their youngest daughter. "And you are beautiful as ever," Jed said, adjusting his tie.

"Bout time you noticed me." She smoothed her hands over the deep burgundy strapless dress she wore. A slit came up just past her knee, showing off the black high heels she wore beneath it.

"You look beautiful," Abbey said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"So do you," Zoey said. "Can we go already? I have homework to get back to and I'm starving."

"Let's go then," he said, holding his arm out. Abbey looped her arm through his, leading her out the door, Zoey following behind.

The dinner was boring as usual for Zoey as she greeted friends of her parents and senators she had known since she was a child.

"Zoey, how are you? You look stunning tonight. Quite the lady," a familiar man with a British accent asked.

"Lord Marbury, I'm doing great," she said, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him. "And yourself?"

"Splendid," he said, "I was wondering if you had seen your parents recently."

"They're over there," she said, motioning with her hand, "Do give my best to the queen when you see her next." She smiled brightly, knowing her picture was being taken at that moment.

She picked up a glass of punch from a passing tray and sipped it. "Zoey, you do look beautiful tonight." She turned, blushing as she saw Adam Scott, the son of Senator Scott from New Hampshire say.

"Thank you," she said, blushing, "You don't look so bad yourself. I didn't think you were coming tonight." A warmth spread through her body as she saw him smile.

"Well thank you," he said, "Mom hasn't been feeling well, so I came in her place."

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Me too. May I walk you to your seat?" He held out his arm and she took it, allowing him to walk her to the table she shared with her mother and father.

She watched her father give his speech, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose. As always, Abbey watched her husband with love and admiration.

As usual, the food was wonderful, with tomato Florentine soup, a caesar salad and duck a'la orange and a rich raspberry truffle for dessert.

After the dinner was a dance, which her parents would be attending. She had reluctantly agreed to attend, for half an hour, then she could go back to her dorm at Georgetown.

"Are you going to the dance," Adam asked, walking up to her as soon as the dinner ended.

"For awhile, then I need to get back to Georgetown," she said, standing up. She took his offered arm, the familiar warmth she felt from him spreading throughout her body, followed by a tingle.

"My first class isn't until noon," he said, "We'll be back by then."

"Lucky you," she said, "So, how're things at Dartmouth?"

"They're good," he said, "4.0 and everything. God forbid the Governor's son get anything else." She laughed, but inside, knew how he felt. It was one of the many common things they shared.

They walked through the large doors, entering the ballroom. They had entered just as the music started and her parents walked onto the dance floor, beginning the first dance. As was customary, Adam took Zoey's hand, leading her onto the floor. Other couples began to join in.

Like a true governor's son, Adam was a true gentleman, well manicured and excellent dancing skills. He was, by far, one of Zoey's favorite people to be with. He spun her around the floor as flashes went off. They both knew it'd be on the cover of some national magazine by morning.

Half an hour later, Zoey sighed. She didn't want to leave Adam at the dance. They had actually had a good time. "I need to get back to Georgetown," she said reluctantly. "Thank you for making this night bearable."

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "Would you care for some company while you walk to the limo?"

"Sure," she said, blushing as she smiled. He held the dress jacket she had worn out, helping her to slide into it. "I just need to say goodbye to my parents." He watched her walk off, a smile on his face.

"Going back so soon," Abbey asked as she turned to their daughter.

"Yeah. Some of us have class tomorrow," she said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, sweetheart," Jed said. He bent down, kissing her cheek gently, "Do well in class tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, "Don't work to hard." She kissed his cheek gently, then hugged her mother.

She rejoined Adam, who tucked her arm into the crook of his as they walked out.

"Adam, have you ever met someone that looked like you," Zoey asked as they walked down the hall. They were flanked by Gina and Will, another Secret Service agent.

"What do you mean," he asked, turning to look at her as they walked outside.

"I mean as in identical to you," she said. He raised his eyebrows, taking a deep breath. He debated on what to say next.

"Never mind," Zoey said, "it's crazy. My mind's just making more of it than it really was."

"Zoey, what are you talking about," he asked, grasping her shoulders.

She sighed, taking a deep breath as she chewed on her lip. "I saw this girl the other day. She looked like me. Just like me," she said. "Like a mirror image of me."

"Zoey, that's crazy," he said, "I'm sure it was just a figment of your imagination. Where did you see her?"

"At the homeless shelter I've been volunteering at," she said, waving her hand. "You're right. It's just a figment of my imagination. Forget I mentioned it." Even though she said those words, she couldn't convince her heart. "Good luck with the rest of the semester. I'll see you over Christmas break?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll call you. I think we're going skiing or something."

"Sounds great," she said, "I'll see you later, then." She kissed him gently on the cheek, then climbed into the limousine. Adam stood back as the marine shut the door and didn't walk back inside until the limo had driven off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them for a little bit. They don't really belong to me, only Alex. Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews so far!

Alex flopped down on her cot, pulling her calculus book out of her backpack and cracking it open. She was on scholarship to a local community college, taking classes. She began to work on the first problem, then moving onto the next. She had stopped at the library on the way home to work on her paper over Hamlet. She thanked God for the hundredth time for the public library.

"What're you working on," she heard a familiar voice ask.

Alex glanced up to see Ruby, the woman who normally slept next to her sit down on the cot next to hers. "Calculus," Alex said, glancing up, "How was your day?"

"Made $10.00 on the corner of fifth and Manchester," she said, "Managed to buy me some medicine for 'da cold I've had for awhile."

"That's great," Alex said, "You could've just asked me for the money. I would've given it to you."

"You need 'dat money for yoself," she said, "Get yoself a college education. Show the rest of us up." She let out a cackle as the line began to form for dinner. "You get a shower yet?"

"No," she said, "Probably after dinner, then I was going to do some reading and do some laundry down the street. Need anything washed?"

"I got a few unmentionables," she said, reaching for a bag. Alex hide her grimace as she took the bag, placing it in her own bag. "You a good kid, Alex. You know that?"

"Yes m'am," she said, setting her book aside. She helped Ruby walk over to the line and wait for their food.

Alex felt her heart start to pound as she neared the table, wondering if she would see the girl again.

Her heart stopped as she realized the girl wasn't there.

Zoey flopped down on her bed, tears streaming down her face. The slamming of her door still resonated through the room. She wanted to scream. It seemed so unfair that she couldn't attend a simple party with her friends even though she had devoted half of her week to attending galas and balls for him.

She flipped over onto her back, wiping the tears away angrily. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, studying the image in front of her. A smile crept on her face slowly as she thought of a plan. A plan that would allow her to follow her parent's wishes and go to the party. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room, heading downstairs to catch a ride to the Haven Shelter.

Two weeks passed and Alex hadn't seen another sign of the girl that had looked so much like her. It was Friday and she sat on her cot, reading "The Canterbury Tales", not even paying attention to the girl who sat down across from her.

"Interesting reading you have there," she heard a voice say.

Alex looked up and was startled to see the girl sitting across from her. "Who are you," Alex asked, setting the book aside. "And why the hell do you look like me?"

"First of all, my name's Zoey. Second, we don't have much time," Zoey said, "I need you to pretend to be me."

"Excuse me," Alex asked, standing up, "To begin with, I don't know who the hell you are. And second, no I won't pretend to be you."

"Please. I'll pay you a hundred dollars," Zoey pleaded. She stood up, looking the girl in the eye. "Just for a night."

"This is ridiculous," Alex said loudly, starting to pace, "You want me to pretend to be you for one night and you'll pay me a hundred dollars. How do I know you're not some criminal or something?"

"Could you keep it down," Zoey hissed. She grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her over to a corner.

"Hey, let me go," Alex shouted, "You're hurting me." She yanked her arm away, rubbing at the red area.

"You have no idea of who I am, do you," Zoey asked, rubbing her forehead.

"No your majesty, I don't," Alex said, crossing her arms. "Now what the hell do you want with me?"

"I want to go to a party tonight, but my parents won't let me," she said, "My name is Zoey Bartlet. That ring any bells?""No," Alex said, "Should it? And your parents won't let you go to some party so you hire a body double? It's a wonder they let you out of the house."

"For God's sake. I'm the President's daughter," Zoey hissed.

"President of….?" Alex crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"The United States of America," Zoey shouted. People turned to look at them, her face blushing furiously. "You know what? Forget it. It's not worth it." She stalked off, fuming over the girl's reaction.

"I'll do it," Alex called after her, "Just don't get your thong in a wad."

Zoey stopped mid-step and turned to look at her. "You'll do it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, challenging the girl.

"Yeah. One hundred dollars. Cash. I'll do it." Alex met her eyes and walked over to her, standing a few inches from her. "What do I need to do?"

"Lay low, eat dinner with them, then go to Georgetown. You know about current issues in today's news?"

"Yeah. I do take Poli Sci."

"Great," Zoey said, "We need to switch clothes."

"I beg your pardon," Alex asked. "My clothes not good enough for the President and First Lady?"

"No offense, but no, not really," Zoey said. "We need to hurry. My agent's outside." She walked off towards the restroom to change.

"You have an agent," Alex asked. She slipped into a stall and began to take all of her clothes off.

"Her name's Gina. My parents are Abbey and Jed. Just call them Mom and Dad. The residence is up the main stairs and straight back. The agent's will probably lead you," Zoey said. "Dinner shouldn't be long. Then just tell them you need to get back to the dorm. I'll meet you there."

"You better," she said, throwing her clothes over the stall. She caught the clothes Zoey threw over and put them on. They were a bit big, but she was able to adjust them to fit better.

She stepped back out and washed her face and hands with the soap. "I brought makeup," Zoey said, stepping out. She wore the baggy jeans and layered short and long sleeved shirts that Alex had just had on.

"Great. It's like playing dress up," Alex groaned. She took the bag and began to lightly apply the makeup.

"Here. Lemme show you." Zoey said, trying not to laugh as she watched the girl try to put it on. She applied the base, then powder, followed by blush and eyeshadow.

"I've never used this crap before," Alex said.

"Be glad," Zoey muttered. She pulled away and studied the girl in front of her. "Close enough. Look in the mirror."

Alex turned around and gasped. "Not bad," she said, admiring herself in the mirror. Next to her was Zoey, who passed for her identical twin.

"Great," Zoey said. "And try not to do anything that'll get me trouble."

"Yes, your majesty," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Now Gina's waiting outside. I told her I had to come in and get something signed by the director," Zoey said, handing her a backpack. "I'll see you at the dorm."

"Okay," Alex said, shouldering the backpack. "What's the room number?"

"315," Zoey said, "The key's in my backpack."

"Great," Alex said, "Have fun at the party."

"I will," Zoey said, "Good luck." She smiled at Alex, who smiled back.

"My name's Alexandria, by the way," Alex said, turning to walk away.

"Nice to meet you," Zoey muttered under her breath. She grinned, watching as Alex climbed into the limo before leaving the shelter. She had shopping to do.


	4. Gemini Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just play with 'em.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It's so great to know there are people out there reading!

Alex walked outside and climbed into the limo a tall man wearing a dark suit held open for her. She smiled her thanks and slid in. "Took you awhile," a tall woman said from the seat across from her.

"It took me awhile to find the director," she said. It amazed her that the woman hadn't detected a difference between the two girls. "What's for dinner?"

"Chili," the agent replied, "And no, you're father didn't cook it."

"Great," Alex said, pretending to be relieved. She hadn't paid attention for most of the ride and just noticed that they were riding through tall wrought iron gates.

"Oh shit," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes were wide as she saw them driving towards the big white house.

"What's wrong," Gina asked.

"Uh…nothing," Alex stammered, "Just remembered something I have to do." The stopped at the overhang and Alex moved to climb out, stopped by Gina, who got out first.

"Your parents are in the dining room," Gina said as they walked through the front doors.

Alex barely acknowledged her as they walked down the hall. She had seen it on TVs, but could hardly believe she was here, in the White House. It was larger than she imagined and she felt out of place. She tried to look like she had been here before and was bored with the lavish surroundings.

"Zoey? You okay," Gina asked, when she noticed the girl was lagging behind.

"Yeah," Alex said, rushing to catch up. She kept hearing Zoey's words to not do anything to get her in trouble running over and over in her head.

She walked up the stairs, running through the directions Zoey had hastily given her in her head. Two agents opened two double doors and she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.

She froze as she saw the President and First Lady of the United States sitting at the table, dressed casually. "Hello dear," Abbey said, turning to look at her. She saw the stunned look on her daughter's face and grew concerned. "Are you alright? You look pale?"

Alex watched as she stood up, walking over to her to feel her forehead. "I'm fine," Alex stammered. "Just hungry. It's been awhile since lunch."

"Great, we have your favorite," the president said, "Chili." Alex forced a smile and walked towards the table.

"Gina told me on the way here," Alex said, "I've been looking forward to it." She sat down uneasily in the chair across from the older woman. A bowl of chili was placed in front of her, along with fresh cornbread muffins and bowls of cheese and onions.

"Eat up," Abbey said, looking over her, "You look like you've lost weight." To a doctor's eye, she could guess how much. But, it wasn't the lost weight that concerned her. It was the lost and empty look in the girl's eyes that startled her the most.

"Food at school's been bad," Alex replied. She put the cheese and onion on her chili before taking a muffin. She wasn't up to date on proper etiquette, but did so, following the first lady's motions.

"How're classes," the President asked.

"Uh…fine," Alex replied, "English has been interesting."

"What're you discussing," Abbey asked.

"Canterbury Tales," Alex replied without hesitation.

"Really? I thought you had just started Hamlet."

"Finished it," Alex lied. She fought her face from turning red by taking a mouth full of chili. "Wow. Powerful stuff tonight." She saw Abbey raise an eyebrow and smiled convincingly.

"How'd you do on your History paper," Jed asked.

"Got an A," she replied. She hoped to God that Zoey was a straight A student.

"Good job," Abbey said, smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks," Alex said, blushing. She silently prayed that someone would change the subject quickly. She sighed in relief as the President began talking about the latest Notre Dame game.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, with Alex talking some, interjecting what she felt would be safe. She kept up on the current events her parents were talking about, not interjecting her opinion. She just observed the couple in front of her with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you returning to the dorm tonight," Abbey asked towards the end of dinner.

"Yeah," Alex said, "A lot of homework to do."

"Don't stay up to late," she admonished. "Ellie's coming in for the weekend. Coming for a visit?"

"Sure," Alex replied. Inside, she knew Zoey might kill her for that, but she didn't really care. She figured the girl could figure that out on her own.

"Alright," Abbey said, "Take care of yourself and call us when you get to your room."

"Okay," Alex said, smiling. She pushed herself up from the table, unsure of what to do next.

"I love you," Abbey said, hugging her close.

"I love you too," Alex said, hugging her back. She hoped it hadn't come out to awkwardly.

"Do well on your test," Jed said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"I will," she said, "I'll talk to you later." She smiled at both of them, then sighed in relief as she walked out of the residence.

They arrived at the Georgetown dorm, and Alex couldn't help but feel she had never been more relieved in her life. She walked into the building, heading for the stairs. "Not taking the elevator," Gina asked.

"Felt like some exercise," Alex replied. She walked up to the third floor, glancing at the numbers on the wall. She turned right, praying she had guessed correctly.

She sighed as she saw the numbers getting higher. She found 315 and paused as Gina pushed past her. She swept the room, then let Alex in. "Are you going to bed," Gina asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "I'm in for the night."

"Alright," Gina said, "Have a good night."

"You too," Alex said. She shut the door and sat down on the bed. She looked around the room, still shocked to see pictures of people she didn't know with her face in them. She looked around the room, not sure of what to do. She hoped that Zoey turned up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em….just playing with 'em for a little bit.

A quarter after midnight, Alex woke up to a light knock on the door. She had fallen asleep on top of the bed, an afghan pulled over her. She glanced at the clock and groaned. It'd be nearly one by the time she got to the shelter.

She opened the door and saw Zoey on the other side, wearing sunglasses to hide her face. "Where the hell have you been," Alex asked, pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind her. "It's a quarter after midnight."

"Party was great," Zoey replied, "How was dinner?"

"Fabulous. Where's the hundred," she asked.

"Here," Zoey said, handing her a handful of twenties. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Can I have the clothes back," Alex asked.

"Gladly," Zoey said. She reached into the athletic bag and tossed them over to the other girl. "Mom and Dad suspect anything?" She flopped down onto the bed, facing towards the wall as she flipped through a magazine.

"Not that I could see," Alex said, "You're supposed to go home this weekend. And call them to say you forgot to call. You started to do homework immediately." She began to pull on the clothes that Zoey had tossed her.

"Why didn't you call," Zoey asked.

"Because the White House isn't exactly listed in the Yellow Pages," she retorted. She jammed the baseball cap onto her head and grabbed her backpack. "I'm dressed."

"Great," Zoey said, "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah," Alex said, "I'll see ya." She cracked open the door, then creeped outside, careful not to awaken the agent sleeping across the hall.

Zoey woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing loudly. She sat up in bed and fumbled for the phone.

"Hello," she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You forgot to call last night," the insistent voice of her mother said.

"I'm sorry," Zoey said, "I started working on a paper for Hamlet."

"I thought you were on Canterbury tales," Abbey said.

"I am," Zoey said, quickly backtracking. "This is just a final paper."

"Oh," Abbey said, "Are you still coming home to see Ellie this weekend?"

"Yeah. I'll be there Friday afternoon."

"Alright. I've got to got to a meeting now. Take care of yourself and have a good day."

"You too. Give Dad my love."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom," Zoey said, hanging up the phone. She flopped back on her bed with a smile. Her parents hadn't suspected a thing.

Zoey stopped by the shelter a couple of days later to serve dinner, hoping to see Alex again. She'd managed to come up with a way for them to communicate better.

"Alex," Zoey called, spotting the girl on a cot towards the back.

"What do you want now," Alex asked, marking her place in her book.

"Nice way to greet a friend," Zoey said. "I need your help again."

"Now what," Alex asked, pushing herself up.

"There's this gala thing I need you to go to," Zoey said. "It's in a week."

"So, where will you be?"

"In the Hamptons," Zoey said, "My friends are having a bonfire on the beach."

"So, is that what is about? I get your body double again?" Alex pretended to be irritated, but knew she really wasn't.

"C'me on. You get to wear this great Dolce and Gabana dress and look beautiful," Zoey said, "Plus, there's this hot guy who'll be your date."

"Don't you think someone's going to pick up on the fact that I'm not you at some point in time," Alex asked.

"It worked before," Zoey said with a shrug. "Oh yeah. Thanks for telling me we had switched from Hamlet to Canterbury tails."

"No problem," Alex said with a smirk. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Zoey said, reaching forward to hug her. "You're the best."

"Don't get all happy yet," Alex said, "I don't know how to dance."

"Oh, I can show you that," Zoey said. "Also, I set up an e-mail address. It's not checked, so e-mail me there." She handed her a card with the address on it. Alex took it and tucked it into her backpack. "We can start tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex said, "By the way, you better get up to the table. I hear they have meatloaf tonight." She grinned at the grimace on Zoey's face. Everyone knew that the shelter's meatloaf could be lethal at times.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just have fun with 'em.

Author's Note: Info. About Alex's past coming up in future chapters! It'll add to the suspense. 

Zoey was waiting for Alex by the time she walked in from school. "Aren't you worried that someone will notice you're hanging around here," Alex asked, dropping her backpack onto her bed.

"I volunteer here," she said, "Just about everyone in the nation knows it. And unfortunately, I don't think anyone's going to believe that Zoey Bartlet has a twin in a homeless shelter, if anyone here does say something." Alex rolled her eyes, knowing the other girl was right.

"Fine," Alex said, "What do we need to do first?" She crossed her arms and looked down at the other girl expectantly.

"Care to dance," Zoey asked, holding out her hand. Alex took it with a groan and they walked over to an open area.

"Now, when you're dancing, your partner's hand will go here," Zoey said, placing a hand on Alex's side.

"Watch it," Alex said, an edge of warning in her voice.

"Get used to it," Zoey bit back. "Hold yourself tall, head high. It shows confidence." She was recalling all of the dance lessons she had ever had. She held Alex's hand out, their arms slightly bent. "Place your hand on my shoulder." Alex nodded and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Now, we're going to do the basic box step." She took a step to the right, yanking Alex with her. A few steps later, Alex tore away, laughing loudly.

"What're you laughing about? You're not doing bad," Zoey insisted.

"It's just…I was imagining the press headline if they caught the president's daughter dancing with the scum of the street," Alex said, tears filling her eyes as she laughed.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't be pretty," Zoey said, "Can we continue now? We have a lot of work to do." Alex took her hand again, still laughing at the image in her head.

By the end of the session, Alex had learned how to dance decently. "You're a quick learner," Zoey said, pulling her sweater back on.

"It's not hard," Alex said with a shrug. "Dinner's about to be served."

"I have to get back to school," Zoey replied. "Study session."

"Sounds like fun," Alex said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Zoey said, "Oh, and by the way, you're not scum on the street." She offered a smile, feeling better when Alex returned it. She had always felt bad when she left the shelter for her own home.

"His son is Adam Scott, he's eighteen and attends Dartmouth," Alex said, popping her gum loudly. It was the second day of Alex learning how to be the President's daughter.

"Great," Zoey said, "Next?" She held up the next picture of the Governor of California.

"Easy," Alex said, "Arnold Swarzchenagger. Wife's Maria Swarzchenagger." She tossed the wrapper she'd been twisting in her hands aside, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good. Next?" Alex sighed. They had been at it for two hours now and she was beginning to get restless.

"What kind of dinner is this anyways," Alex asked.

"My father's birthday," Zoey replied.

"Your skipping out on your father's birthday," Alex asked, falling forward in her chair. The metal feet landed on the hard concrete floor with a loud clang. "Are you nuts? Every media person is going to be there. I'm going to get arrested!" She stood up quickly, beginning to pace.

"Alex, it'll be okay," Zoey replied, "It's just a few close governors, Mom, Dad, Ellie and Liz. It'll be okay. Now, who is this?"

"Zoey, I don't think you get how bad this could get if we get caught. Impersonating the president's daughter? There's gotta be some law against that," Alex said, still pacing.

"There's not. I checked," Zoey said confidently.

"Well that's a relief," she said, falling down on her cot. "Senator John Hoyt of North Dakota." She sighed as they began to run through the list again.

It was the night of the dinner and Alex sat uneasily in the limo. She and Zoey had switched at the shelter again. They were to meet up at Zoey's dorm, like the last time.

"Are you alright," the secret service agent asked, eyeing the youngest daughter.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, "Just looking forward to seeing Liz and Ellie again."

"They should be there shortly after you," the agent replied. Alex nodded, looking out the window. The same sharp tingle ran through her body as they drove through the gates of the White House. She swallowed hard, her face paling slightly as she slid out of the limo.

She looked beautiful in the gown, the silver material sliding over her body gracefully. The dress was basic, with a low dipping back and thin spaghetti straps holding it up in front. The front had a gathered top, which revealed a little cleavage. Her hair was piled on top of her head, curls falling over her shoulders. She wore silver strappy sandals on her feet.

"You look beautiful," she heard a male voice say from behind.

She turned, seeing the boy named Adam in the doorway. "Hey," she said, turning to face him. "How have classes been?"

"Fine," he said, "Are you ready to go downstairs? We follow behind your mom and the president."

"Yeah, I' m ready," she said, adjusting the silver shawl she wore around her shoulders. She took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her down the hall.

"Adam, so nice of you to escort Zoey," Abbey said as they walked up.

"My pleasure, M'am," Adam said, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Well, aren't you sweet," Abbey replied. "Jed, we need to get downstairs."

"I'm coming," he said, "It's not like they can start without us." He held out his arm and allowed Abbey to attach his cufflinks. He slid on his tux coat, then took his wife's arm, tucking it into the crook of his own. "Let's go," he said, heading towards the staircase.

Alex took a deep breath, hearing the speaker announce their arrival at the ball.

The dinner went well, with her mother giving the toast. It was beautiful, Alex thought; she had never seen a couple more in love than the two in front of her. The familiar pang of jealousy hit her heart.

After the dinner, Alex allowed Adam to lead her to the ballroom. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. She could feel the eyes of hundreds on her as he lead her out onto the floor for a dance.

She moved her hands to where Zoey had showed her, then began to move in time to the music. "Are you alright," Adam asked as they danced. He had noticed the distracted look she'd worn all night.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling brightly. "Just thinking."

"That could get dangerous, you know," he said, bowing as the music stopped.

"Tell me about it. May I sit this one out? I need to have a dance with my dad," she said, still holding on to his hand.

"Sure," he said, "I'll be getting some punch." He softly kissed her hand, winking before he walked away. Alex furiously fought to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

She saw her father standing with a group of governors and straightened up, throwing her head back as she stirred up every inch of confidence she had in her. "Dad, could I have this dance," she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me." The group nodded, watching the president walk off with his daughter.

"You look beautiful, you know. More and more like your mother," he said as they danced across the floor. Flashes from photographers went off. She knew it'd be on the front of some magazine or newspaper.

"Thank you," she said, "you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled softly, trying hard not to step on his feet as they danced.

"You know, we got mid semester grades from Georgetown," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Dad, could we just not talk about that," Alex groaned.

"Straight A's, except for a B in geography," he said. "You got a B in geography?"

"Dad, please," Alex said, trying to avoid this conversation.

"I'm just saying," he said, "But you're doing good otherwise."

"Thank you," Alex said. The song ended and she kissed him gently on the cheek, wishing him a happy birthday.

"You're up to something," Ellie said as Alex passed her.

"Why do you say that," Alex asked, startled by her older sister's statement.

"You just are," Ellie said with a shrug. "Not sure what it is, but you're up to something."

"Whatever," Alex said. She walked back over to Adam, who handed her a cup of punch.

"When do you need to get back to Georgetown," he asked, studying to girl next to her.

"Soon," Alex said, "Care to walk me out?"

"Of course," he said, taking her arm.

Alex sat on the bed in the dorm room, the dress hung up on the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she had found in one of Zoey's drawers. She jumped as the phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, how was the party?"

"Great," Alex said, "Ellie thinks your up to something."

"Leave it to her to pick up on something," she replied. "I need you to stay for the weekend."

"What," Alex exclaimed. "No way. Uh-huh. People are already getting suspicious."

"Alex, please. I just want to spend the weekend here. Please," Zoey begged. "I can't get back tonight and if you walk out, people will know something is up."

"You so owe me on this one," she said.

"Thank you," Zoey squealed. "I'll be back on Sunday."

"You better be," Alex said. She hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed. She changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed, thanking God it was Friday. She wouldn't have classes the next day and could spend the day in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone rang early the next morning, waking Alex up early. "Hello," she asked, answering the phone. She pushed the hair out of her eyes, fumbling for the the alarm clock. It was almost nine in the morning.

"Hey sweetie. What're your plans for the weekend?" She recognized the voice as being that of Abbey Bartlet.

"Not much," Alex said. "Why?"

"Your father and I were going to go to Nantucket. Care to come along," Abbey asked.

"Uh…sure," Alex said. She knew not going would raise suspicions.

"We'll be there in half an hour. Pack an overnight bag with a sweatshirt. It's kind of cool there now," Abbey said.

"Okay," Alex said, "I'll see you in a few." She hung up the phone, then buried her head beneath the pillow. She screamed at the top of her lungs. How was she going to get through this weekend?

Half an hour later, Alex waited outside, wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, a sweater and boots. She found a drawer with clothes that Zoey must've been too big for, because they fit her well. She saw a limo pull up and took a deep breath. It stopped in front of her and an agent got out, placing the bag she had packed in the back.

Another agent opened the door for her and she climbed in. Across from her sat Zoey's parents. "We're taking Air Force One," the president explained. He had misinterpreted the look on Alex's face.

"Oh," Alex said as the car pulled away.She looked out the window; everywhere but at Zoey's parents.

"Did you finish your paper," Abbey asked, studying the girl in front of her. To a mother's eyes, she saw that she was thinner and had a different look to her eyes, a darker, haunted look.

"Yeah. I finished it," Alex said, "Wasn't too hard."

"What was your favorite part of the book," Abbey continued.

"Ophelia going mad and Hamlet's famous soliloquy," Alex responded quickly. She had read the book in case questions came up.

"One of my favorites too," Jed said.

"How're you doing in calculus," Abbey asked. Jed looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. She rarely drilled their daughter about classes.

"Fine," Alex replied. "I got an A on my last test." She had found the test in a stack of papers on Zoey's desk.

"Good job," Jed said. He nudged his wife gently, trying to figure out what had gotten into her.

They arrived at Andrews Airforce Base and were lead by Secret Service Agents into the awaiting plane. Alex had never been on one before, so she sat down and quickly buckled her seatbelt. She tried to fight the awe that she was feeling.

She was sure her face was turning white. "Do you feel alright," Abbey asked, noticing the color drain from the teenager's face. She moved from her husband's side to sit by Alex. She put her hand against Alex's forehead, trying to detect a fever.

"I'm fine," Alex said. She leaned into Abbey's touch slightly. She had never been touched so lovingly by someone before. "Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Lay down," Abbey instructed. She set a pillow laying the chair next to her on the couch and spread out a blanket, covering Alex with it. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

Alex nodded and laid down, curling up on the couch. Abbey sat by her, running her hands gently through her youngest daughter's hair. Alex closed her eyes, feeling Abbey's hand running the her hair. She was close enough to smell the older woman's perfume. It was scent that was oddly calming to her. She fell asleep in minutes, curled up on Air Force One.

Alex slept peacefully the entire ride. They were absent of the events that had scarred her as a child. The car crash, the pranks other kids would play on her, her life on street- for the first time in a while, they weren't haunting her.

Abbey left Alex's side after she was sure the girl was asleep. She found her husband in his office, going over paperwork. "What're you working on," she asked, sitting on the edge of the desk, facing him.

"Just go over some notes from a meeting yesterday," he said, sliding the glasses off his nose. "What was with the twenty questions for Zoey?"

"Something's off about her," Abbey said, "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about her."

"And giving her ninth degree on her classes is going to tell you what's wrong," Jed asked. "She'll come forward if something is wrong. Besides, she looks okay to me."

"She's at least ten pounds lighter than she was the other day," Abbey nearly shouted, "There's something not right about her."

"Abbey, calm down," he said, standing up. "I'm sure she's just stressed about classes." He rubbed her arms gently, kissing her softly. "Go back and sit with her. I'll be there in a few." She nodded, walking back out to the main cabin.

The plane was deserted, save for the Secret Service Agents and the First family the entire way to Nantucket. Alex slept the entire time.

Alex felt a soft touch on her shoulder and opened her eyes slowly. "Hey, we're almost there," Abbey said, helping Alex to sit up. Alex nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She pushed the hair from her eyes and straightened her ponytail as the plane touched down.

She stood up, waiting as her parents exited the plane, following them closely. Members of the press were there, so she took their lead and waved to them.

She climbed into the limo behind the First Couple, settling into the middle of the seat. "Did you bring a jacket to wear? We were going to get out on the water this afternoon," Jed said as they limo left the airport.

"Yeah," Alex said, "I looked online and it said it was starting to get cold."

"Good," he said.

Alex watched as they stopped at a large bay house set on the coast of the ocean. It had been painted a pale yellow and had a porch that wrapped around entire back portion of the house.

"We're here," Jed announced.

"Obviously," Alex muttered under her breath. She caught the first lady's sharp glare and just smiled. She blushed as she climbed out of the car. She forgot who she was supposed to be for a moment.

"Go on up and get everything unpacked, then we'll go for a sail," Jed said.

"Right," Alex said. She saw a set of stairs leading up to the second floor and based on the president's statement, Zoey's room was up those stairs.

She climbed the stairs slowly and walked down the hall, checking each room. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw a room with a wooden Z on it. She pushed it open and dropped her bag on the floor. The room was painted a sage green color, with a green and white bedspread. Black and white pictures decorated the room.

She moved to the chest of drawers and began to unpack all of her belongings, hanging them up or folding them gently. She slipped on a thick fleece pullover she had found and went back downstairs.

"You parents are down with the boat," Gina instructed her. Alex nodded her thanks and walked down the dock towards where her parents were already on the boat, getting it ready to sail.

"Hey, you all ready to go," Abbey asked as Alex carefully climbed onto the boat.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "Need any help?" She didn't know how to do anything on the boat, but she felt as though she ought to offer her help.

"I think we're all set," she replied, untying the rope that held them to dock.

"Great," Alex said, hoping the relief didn't show too much in her voice.

She heard the motor start and the boat slowly pulled away from the dock. "Feel better," Abbey asked, sitting down next to her daughter. She propped her feet up on the seat across from her.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "I was just tired. I didn't sleep well last night. "

"Anything on your mind," Abbey asked. Alex shook her head, forcing a smile to make the older woman happy.

"We brought champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries. Did you want some?"

"Sure," Alex said with a grin. A couple of agents were present on board the ship, standing at various places on the boat. She could see a motorboat not far away. In the past few hours alone, she understood why Zoey had so desperately wanted to trade places with her.

Jed walked over a few minutes later, carrying a carton of the chocolate covered strawberries and the champagne. Alex laughed as he uncorked the champagne and poured each of them a glass. Alex noticed her glass had a little less than her parents. She had never had alcohol before, so she was relieved in a way.

Jed sat next to his wife, placing his arm around her shoulders, propping his feet next to hers. Alex watched with a soft smile as he told a joke, making both of them laugh. She could tell the couple across from her were still deeply in love. He would gently kiss her temple, his fingers toying with a curl of her hair. She would hold his hand in hers, playing with his fingers while he spouted of some inane piece of trivia or told some story about some foreign leader.

A pang hit her heart as she realized that for the first time in her life, she felt apart of a family. But, it hurt her even more to know that it wasn't her family.


	8. Chapter 8

The returned to the bay house a little after ten and Alex helped pack everything up while her parents docked the boat and took down the rigging.

"How about Patsy's for dinner," Jed suggested.

"Sounds great," Abbey said. "Zoey?"

"Works for me," she said. She had no idea of what 'Patsy's' was, but as long as they served food, she was up for it.

Patsy's as it turned out, was a local place. She ordered a bread bowl full of clam chowder. According to the menu, it was restaurant's specialty. Judging by the place, the chowder wouldn't be coming from a can.

When they had arrived, the placed was almost deserted and they had been seated in a secluded part of the restaurant. She suspected this usually happened when the president was in town.

"Did you enjoy the sail," Abbey asked.

"Yeah, it was great. Beautiful sunset," Alex responded.

"Tomorrow, I think we may go for another sail," Jed said, "Was there anything you wanted to do?"

"I was going to get up and look around some of the shops," Abbey said, "If you want come."

"I'd like that," Alex replied, "What time should I be up?"

"Around eight," she replied, "We can get lunch afterwards."

"Great," Alex said.

They're food arrived and Alex ate hungrily. She had never tasted anything so good in her life.

After dinner, Alex climbed the stairs to her bedroom and changed for bed. She lay in bed, facing the window that overlooked the bay. She figured the glass was bulletproof, as it had a thick appearance to it.

She heard the door to her room open and turned to see Abbey walking towards her with an extra quilt. "It's supposed to be cold tonight," she replied, "I brought you and extra quilt if you need it."

"Thanks," Alex said, watching it as she spread it over the bottom of the bed.

"Get some sleep," Abbey said softly, "I love you." She kissed Alex's forehead gently, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I love you too," Alex said. She smiled up at the older woman and rolled on her side to hide the tears. Abbey turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

Tears fell slowly down Alex's face as she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The alarm went off the next morning, startling Alex into waking up. She turned it off and climbed out of bed to get her shower. She found the bathroom down the hall, to the right.

She took her shower, relishing the warmth of the water. It was something that she would never again take for granted.

Half an hour later, she was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and baggy overalls, her hair braided. She had lightly brushed some makeup on and was eating a bowl of cereal when Abbey came downstairs, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt.

"You ready to go," Abbey asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, placing her bowl in the sink and rinsing it out. Abbey raised her eyebrow at the sight of the teenager eating breakfast. Zoey rarely ate breakfast.

The walked down the main street of the local town, flanked by Secret Service agents on both sides. They looked at various stores, with Abbey picking up a few things for Liz's birthday.

"Are you hungry," Abbey asked as they walked out of the last shop.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"In the mood for anything in particular," Abbey asked.

"Hmm…a hamburger sounds good," Alex replied.

"I think that we can do that." She smiled at her daughter and they crossed the street to the restaurant.

"You've been awfully quiet. Anything on your mind," Abbey asked as they sat down.

"No," Alex replied, "Just glad to spend time with you and dad."

"It has been nice, hasn't it," Abbey said. "When are you going to come to the mansion for Thanksgiving?"

"Probably that Tuesday," Alex replied. She didn't know when Zoey's school would get out for the break.

"Okay," Abbey said, seeming to accept the answer. "Liz and Ellie are going to come down then as well."

"Great," Alex said with a bright grin. She had enjoyed meeting Zoey's sisters at the president's birthday party.

The weekend came to a quick close and before she knew it, they were back on Air Force One, headed back to D.C. Two limos waited for them on the airfield. Alex hugged both of Zoey's parents goodbye, then climbed into one of the limos.

She keyed into Zoey's room and set her things on the floor, not even looking around. "How was Nantucket?" Alex screamed as she turned around to see Zoey sitting on the bed.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me," Alex said, "How long have you been here?"

"About half an hour," Zoey stated.

"It was fine. Your entire family suspects something, though," Alex said, pulling off the fleece she wore.

"Why do you say that," Zoey asked with a smirk.

"Ellie thought I was up to something at the dinner," she said, "Your mom kept asking if I felt alright because I was quiet."

"I'm never quiet. No wonder she suspected something," Zoey said.

"Yeah, well neither am I, but I didn't know how to act around them. For God's sake, he's the President of the Free World," Alex exclaimed.

"Kind of intimidating, huh," Zoey said. "How'd it go with Adam?"

"Fine," Alex replied, "He didn't suspect a thing."

"Then you did well," Zoey said. "Thanks." She handed Alex an envelope full of money.

"I don't want that," Alex said, pushing her hand away.

"Why not? We agreed on it," Zoey insisted. She held her hand out, shaking the envelope.

"Because it feels wrong," Alex said. "I've gotta get back to the shelter." She picked up her backpack and began to leave.

"Can you do this again next weekend," Zoey asked.

"No," Alex said, "I don't ever want to do it again." She put her hand on the doorknob, but was stopped by Zoey's hand.

"Why not," Zoey asked. "My parents that bad?"

"No," Alex said, "I just feel bad lying to them."

"They're not your parents," Zoey said. She crossed her arms over her chest, challenging the girl in front of her.

"No, but for one weekend, it felt like it," Alex said. "I'll see you around." She opened the door and began to walk out in the hall. Zoey let her leave, tossing the envelope onto her desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is similar to 'Commencement', '25', etc. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the great reviews, so far. Sorry it's been a little while…I've been moving around. Rated for one curse word in this section.

Three weeks passed before Alex saw Zoey again. It was a rainy day outside, with the temperature well below the forties. She sat on her cot, shivering slightly as she worked on her chemistry homework. She felt something drop around her shoulders and looked up to see Zoey with a blanket.

"Thought you might need this," Zoey said.

"What do you want? A weekend in Paris? A getaway to the Hamptons," Alex asked, a strong bite to her voice. She turned her back to the other girl, trying to read her book.

"Adam wants me to come visit him at Dartmouth," she said, "But mom and dad have already said no."

"Zoey, I swear to God, I can't keep doing this," Alex said, pushing the blanket off. "Take your blanket and just go."

"Why," Zoey asked, "Because you don't want to lie to them again? Because you don't want to see the life you never had?"

"Because your parents are so great and you don't even know it," Alex shouted, "because it hurts to spend time with people who tell you they love you when that love is not for you. Because you don't know what it's like to have no one care about you, then to meet this family who has so much love and to know that that love will never be yours." Tears filled her eyes as she screamed out her anger and pain. Zoey stood back, startled by the girl's outburst. "I can't do it, Zoey, because they're so great and it hurts to leave, knowing I'm hurting them by pretending to be you."

"Okay," Zoey said, "I'm sorry I asked you." Alex could hear the hurt in her voice and closed her eyes. Maybe switching with Zoey for the weekend wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"It's okay," Alex said, "You wouldn't understand." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Actually, would you mind if I took your place this weekend? I'd like to kind of say goodbye to them."

"Yeah," Zoey said, "Switch places after dinner on Friday?"

"Yeah," Alex said. "I'll see you then."

"Okay," Zoey said, reaching out to hug her. Alex hugged her back, letting her go before leaving.

"It's supposed to be a quiet weekend around the White House," Zoey said as they changed in the bathroom. "You're going out to some club tonight with Anna and Rachel. They're two friends from school." She tossed a picture over the wall, which Alex caught.

It showed Zoey with a red head and a blonde. "Which is Anna and which is Rachel," Alex asked, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Anna's the blonde, Rachel's the red head," Zoey responded. "I'll be back Sunday."

"Same place," Alex asked, referring to her dorm room.

"Same place," Zoey confirmed. She walked out, putting the baseball cap on backwards, pulling the rest of her hair back.

Alex walked back out and stood next to her, straightening out the clothes she wore. "Good luck," Zoey said, looking the girl over.

"Thanks," Alex replied, "Have fun with Adam. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is," Zoey said with a blush. She hugged Alex quickly, then picked up the girl's backpack, leaving the restroom.

Alex watched with sad eyes as they arrived at the White House. She was supposed to have dinner with Anna and Rachel before going to the club.

She was in Zoey's room, changing into jeans and a green sleeveless silk shirt. It showed off the flecks of green in her eyes. Her hair had been slightly curled, falling over one shoulder. She pulled on her brown heels, fastening them before starting on her makeup.

"Be careful tonight," she heard Abbey say from the doorway.

"I will," Alex said, turning to face her. "You and Dad doing anything tonight?" She turned back to the mirror, carefully applying mascara.

"Just staying in, which is a blessing," she replied. "When will you be back?"

"Around two," Alex said.

"One," Abbey said sternly.

"Mooooom," Alex whined.

"One," Abbey said again, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Fine, one," Alex conceded. She smiled sadly on the inside. She'd never had anyone to fight with about curfew before.

"Gina and Carl will be going with you," she added, "No arguing about the agents. We agreed on it. Remember?"

"Yeah,yeah," Alex said.

"And don't try to ditch them," Abbey said, walking towards her.

"I won't," Alex said. She put on her lipstick, then turned to the older woman.

"Blot," Abbey said, holding out a piece of tissue. Alex blotted then looked at her with a smile. "Beautiful. Gina and Carl are waiting downstairs."

"Okay," Alex said, "I'll see you later." She kissed Abbey gently on the cheek, then left the room.

"This place is great," Rachel exclaimed as they walked into the club.

"Yeah it is," Alex said with a bright grin. She had been grateful that Carl and Gina had worn street clothes, blending in with those around them.

The trio turned their coats and jackets in, then went on to the dance floor. Alex could feel the small panic button in her pocket. Zoey had given it to her, telling her to keep it on her at all times.

The night wore on, with the girls dancing the entire night. Alex herself, danced with a few guys, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom," Alex shouted, "I'll be back in a minute." She laughed, then headed off to the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom, knowing that Gina and Carl's eyes were on her at all times. "I need to sweep the bathroom," Gina insisted, stopping Alex.

"Go ahead," Alex said. She waited, jumping up and down. She had waited until the last minute to go to the bathroom.

Gina emerged a minute later, giving a heads up. Alex finally entered with a sigh of relief.

She was washing her hands when she looked up and saw a man enter the bathroom, wearing glasses and a hat. "Excuse me, this is a girl's restroom," she said.

"I don't give a fuck." Her heart stopped as he saw her pull out a needle and before she could scream, plunge it into her skin, releasing a liquid. She passed out immediately, slumping forward onto the counter.


	10. Chapter 10

Gina spotted Carl leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. She hadn't gone far; just walking around, keeping an eye on everyone around them for a threat.

"She still in there," Gina asked, walking up to him. When he didn't respond, she reached out with a hand. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a blood stain appear from beneath his jacket.

She pushed open the bathroom door and ran inside, gun raised, ready to fire. She kicked open every stall door in search of the teenager.

She stopped as something on the floor caught her eye. She looked closer and her heart stopped in her chest. It was Zoey's panic button.

Within minutes, the club had been emptied, all of the patrons having been questioned. Police cars surrounded the building as investigators combed over every inch of the place. "Have we found her," Gina asked, walking up to John Walker, head of security at the scene. "Rachel and Anna have been sent home. They don't know anything."

"Not yet," he reported, "We've shut down the city. Whoever has her, we'll find her soon."

"It's hard to believe that she's already in college," Abbey said, looking over the pictures in front of her. She, Jed and Abbey's best friend and the surgeon's general, Milly, sat in the residence. Jed sat in front of the tv, watching the Notre Dame/Syracuse game.

"C'me on, dammit. Get the ball in," Jed shouted at the screen.

"She's still beautiful as ever," Milly said with a smile.

Abbey looked up as there was a knock on the door and Jed moved to get it during the commercial break.

"This better be good," he said, opening the double doors. The smile on his face faded as he saw Ron Butterfield, the head of security, standing on the other side, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Sir, we have an incident," he said, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. Jed met his eyes and without asking, knew what had happened.

"Oh God," he said, feeling the glass of brandy slip from his hand.

Abbey looked up at the crashing off the glass. She moved her lips to ask what was wrong, but her voice died on her lips as she saw the tears in Jed's eyes.

"Where was the last place she was seen," Jed asked, running down the stairs. He was headed for the Oval Office, for no other reason than he felt like he could somehow control his daughter's kidnapping from there. He'd left Abbey upstairs with Milly.

"At a club," Ron reported as they entered the Oval office, "She went into the bathroom, when Carl was shot. Gina found him a couple of minutes later. She swept the bathroom and all she found was this." He held up the small black box with the red button in the middle. It all became real when Jed saw his daughter's panic button laying in Ron's hand. "The city's been shut down. All flights are being delayed while planes are searched. We'll find her, sir."

"You better damned well make sure that you do," Jed said, leaning against his desk. He looked at the picture of Zoey on his desk. She was sitting on her horse, wearing her helmet and a bright smile. He closed his eyes and prayed he would see that smile again.

"Hey Zoey, have you seen the tv," Adam asked, walking in from going to the store.

"Just this movie .Why? What's going on," she asked, flipping the channels.

"Washington D.C.'s been shut down," he said. "They think you're missing."

She stopped on CNN, which was focused on a scene at the club she was supposed to have been at. Red and blue lights flashed from cop cars surrounding the club. On the right side of the screen was an image of the White House. "I have to get home," she said, standing up and gathering her things.


	11. Chapter 11

It was close to four in the morning when Jed walked up to the residence. His hands were jammed in his pockets and his head hung low. He didn't look much like the president the world had always seen. In the place of that strong, brave man, was a person who had fear and worry in his eyes.He looked like a father who's daughter was missing.

He opened the doors to the bedroom and walked in. He saw Abbey sitting in a chair, looking out the window, towards the lawn of the White House. "Have they found her," she asked, turning towards him. Tears fell down her face, her mascara marred and streaked under her eyes. Her speech was slightly slurred. Jed wasn't sure if it was a sedative or from crying.

"Not yet," he said, "Milly leave?"

"Yeah," Abbey sniffled, "She left me with a sedative." She watched as he sat down across from her, his hands folded in front of him. "Why'd they take her?"

"We don't know yet," he said, "No demands have been made. The entire city's shut down while planes and cars are checked." Abbey nodded, looking down at her hands. She had twisted the tissue she'd been holding into shreds. "Did they leave you here?" She nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she cried. Her sobs wracked his body, tearing at his already torn heart. He kissed her gently, trying to be reassuring but he couldn't. He wasn't reassured himself.

It was dark and cold when she woke up. She could feel bruises on her arms and legs; her vision blurry from what she knewto bedrugs. She tried to speak but couldn't- a rag had been tied over her mouth, behind her head. Her arms and legs were bound. She couldn't move if she wanted to. The drugs affected her entire body. The best she could do was lay there in pain and fear, seeing everything, but not able to do a thing about it.

Abbey had finally succumbed to sleep around five in the morning, having curled up in bed with a picture of Zoey clutched in her hand. Jed lay on the bed next to her, body weary but unable to sleep. He held his wife close, providing what strength he could. His mind kept going back to when he had told her about the secret agent's worst night- her disappearing without even a trace. He had scared her then. He had told her she'd be safe with the secret service. It was the first time he'd ever lied to his daughter.

A soft knock on the door moved him from his place on the bedand he opened it, walking out into the hallway so at least his wife could sleep. He kept the door cracked, should Abbey wake up and need him.

"Sir, securities checked all outgoing flights. They haven't found a sign of her," Leo reported, "Cars have been searched, but they haven't found anything."

Jed nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs close to the entrance of the bedroom. He sat with his arms on his knees, his hands clasped tightly together. His head hung low. Leo sat across from him, facing him. "How's Abbey," he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Asleep. Milly gave her a sedative," he responded. "Have we heard anything else?"

"You'd know if we had," Leo responded, "Jed, we have people working on this situation. There's nothing else you can do right now."

"You don't need to remind me of that," he said, looking up at him. "I run one of the most powerful nations in the world, have an army at my command, have one of the best security forces in the world and yet, my daughter is missing and there's nothing I can do. I've never felt more helpless in my life."

"We'll find her, Mr. President," Leo said.

"Keep me updated," Jed said, standing back up.

"We will, sir," Leo said. He patted his best friend on the back gently, then walked down the hall.

A bright light shining in her eyes woke up Alex with a start. She heard a voice talking, but couldn't make out the words. The light, like a flash, went off and she was shoved to the side. She tried to scream out, but couldn't. Tears of fear fell down her face as she felt herself being pulled to her feet. Her muscles wouldn't work and she fell hard to her knees. She cried harder as she heard a sharp crack. A man stood behind her, holding her by her hair, a knife pressed to her throat. The light went off again and she felt the cold steel slide against her skin, reminding her that the blade was still there. She felt it cut into her skin and blood began to trickle down her throat.

The man threw her forward and she hit her head against the concrete, losing immediate consciousness.

Down in the bullpen, the communications department worked furiously, trying to keep updated on what was happening with the kidnapping.

"Have we had any demands yet," Josh Lyman asked his assistant as they headed towards his office.

"Not yet," Donna said, "Toby's been keeping a phone line open in case they call in."

"Okay," he said, "When's the next briefing?"

"Fifteen minutes," Donna called from her office. A fax caught her attention and she picked it up, her hand trembling as she realized what it was.

"Donna," Josh called, "DONNA!" He walked outside of his office and saw his assistant standing by her desk, her skin whiter than usual, clutching a fax. He walked over to her and when he saw the fax, he grabbed it from her, running down the hall towards Leo's office.

It was half past noon when Abbey woke up, pushing herself up in bed. Even though she had slept for six hours, she felt like she hardly slept at all. She heard the door open and slam shut from her husband's entrance.

"Jed," she called, her voice weak from crying. Her head pounded as she spoke, wincing at the light coming in from outside.

"Hey," he said, walking back into the bedroom. "How're you doing?"

"Have they found Zoey," she asked, ignoring his question.

"No," he said, sitting down on the bed. She knew he was keeping something from her. He wouldn't meet his eyes and she could see he had been crying. She could count the number of times he had cried on one hand.

"Jed, what aren't you telling me," she asked. She was almost afraid of the answer, but not knowing was worse at the moment.

"We got a fax," he said, looking up at her. "They want us to release some political Qumari prisoners we have."

Abbey gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as more tears filled her eyes. "Oh God," she said, "What're we going to do?"

"You know the White House doesn't negotiate with terrorists," he said, with such sadness of what those words meant.

"Jed, this is our daughter," Abbey said, her voice trembling as she fought to keep control. "We can't just let them kill her."

"I know," he said. He hadn't shown her the picture of their daughter with the knife pressed up against her throat. He didn't want her to know that their daughter may already be dead.

Abbey walked out of the room, needing to get away from him. It wasn't the first time that she cursed her husband for the job he had worked so hard to get. Her daughter was missing and she'd be damned if they weren't going to negotiate to get her daughter back.

Jed heard Abbey walk into the bathroom and felt tears rise to his eyes again. He had lied to Leo when he said he'd never felt so helpless in life. He looked back down at the picture of their scared daughter, the knife to her throat and read the demand below it. Now, he was helpless.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't know what time or day it was anymore. She had no recollection of where she was or who had taken her. The drugs had started to wear off and she was able to move again. She could tell that she was in a small space, with the wall no more than six inches away from her. It was cold and the floor was hard beneath her. Her head pounded as she tried to sit up. Something dark covered her left eye. She guessed it to be blood. Her vision began to swim and she felt nauseated. She laid back down, listening for something, anything that would tell her where she was. When she heard nothing, she tried to cry out, but the rag in her mouth kept her from making any noise. Tears fell down her face as she curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She knew that if she died, that she would have at least died with knowing someone. Zoey and the First Family. That at least brought some comfort to her heart.

The motorcades containing Ellie and Liz, along with her family arrived at the White House late Saturday afternoon. They had both come after having spoken to their father and confirmed that Zoey was missing.

"Have you heard anything," Ellie asked as they quickly walked up the stairs of the White House.

"No," Liz said, "Nothing." They walked into the bedroom and found their mother sitting at the table, looking outside.

Abbeyturned as the bedroom door open and saw her two daughters standing at the entrance, both looking out of breath. She stood up as they rushed into her arms, holding them both tight. She kissed each of them, whispering how much she loved them and thanked God the two of them were safe.

"Where's Dad," Ellie asked, finally pulling away.

"Down in his damned office,"Abbey replied, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Liz replied, "Have you heard anything else?"

"The Qumari are demanding the release of two prisoners in exchange for her return," Abbey said, sitting back down. She had Liz and Ellie's hands still clasped in hers.

"What," Liz asked, in shock, "But the White House doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

"I know," Abbey said, "Your father reminded me of that." They could both tell that their mother was bothterrified and angeredby their new options.

They both looked up as their father walked, a bewildered look on his face. "Dad, what's wrong," Liz asked, standing up. The look on his face scared her. She thought that they had found Zoey's body.

"You need to see this," he said, motioning for all of them to follow.

She hadn't seen anyone for hours. It was still dark wherever she was. She had heard muffled sounds, people talking, sometimes arguing. She desperately looked around for something to help her escape, but there was nothing. The walls were smooth and not a sharp object to cut the ropes around her wrists in sight. She struggled to keep her eyes open, knowing she shouldn't fall asleep.

Suddenly, the door opened and a figure stood in front of her, bright light surrounding them. She started to struggle, trying to kick them, but was grabbed from behind. She let out a muffled scream, thrashing around violently. She felt a sharp sting in her arm, then a liquid that felt like fire ran through her veins.

She was thrown to the floor, landing on her arm with a sharp crack. Tears fell down her face as she tried to kick at the door in front of her, but was stopped by the drugs she had been injected with. Her body fell limp, her head falling to the side as the drugs took their full effect.

"Jed, what's going on," Abbey asked as he rushed them down the hall. She realized with a sharp stab to her heart that they were walking towards Zoey's room at the end of the hall.

"Jed," she asked, finally grabbing his arm and turning her around. "What the hell is this about?"

"Zoey," he said, trying to catch his breath, "She's…"

"She's what," Abbey asked, tears filling her eyes, "God Jed, she's what?" She finally lost control, breaking down into hysterics. She sobbed Zoey's name over and over again, each time, her name was said with increasingShe clutched at his shirt as tears fell down her face. She shook her head, her nails tearing into the soft fabric of the shirt he wore as Jed tried to hold his wife up. She didn't care. All she wanted was her baby back.

"Mom," she heard a soft voice ask from somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

Abbey stopped and turned to the girl standing in the doorway. "Oh God, this can't be real," she whispered, reaching out to touch her. Liz and Ellie stood frozen, their eyes fixed on Zoey.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean," she started to say, but was stopped when her mother grabbed her, holding her close while she wept.

"What? How? Oh Zoey," Abbey said, pulling away to look at her. "Are you alright?" She began to look her over carefully, pulling her back in for a hug.

"I'm fine," Zoey insisted.

"Can we move this into her room," Jed asked. Abbey nodded, guiding her daughter into her bedroom.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," Zoey started to say.

"What is it baby," Abbey asked, brushing the hair out of her daughter's eyes. She couldn't stop touching her, trying to make herself believe that her daughter was really there, unharmed.

"I wasn't the one that was kidnapped," she pushed herself away from her mother and began to pace. She needed to separate herself from her parents if she was going to get through it.

"What do you mean? Of course it was you," Abbey said. "Jed? It was her, wasn't it? I wasn't hallucinating." She looked back to her daughter, who wore an oversized Dartmouth t-shirt and jeans, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Just listen," he said.

"The girl that was taken…that wasn't me," Zoey said, "She was a girl who looked like me. I met her at the homeless shelter I've been volunteering at. Her name was Alex."

"What," Abbey said, "But she was identical to you. Down to the…" She froze, all color draining from her face. She ran the name through her head over and over again. To her left, Ellie and Liz exchanged stunned looks.

"Mom? Are you okay," Zoey asked, walking over to her mother.

"Abbey," Jed asked, reaching out for his wife.

"Oh God," she whispered, standing up. She wavered, but steadied herself without Jed's help. "It can't be. Jed, tell me she is."

"There's no other explanation," he said, taking her hand in his.

"But, after all of these years," she asked. Tears filled her eyes again as she thought of the baby she had lost so long ago. The same baby that she had held close and loved, then lost at such a young age.

"Mom? Dad?" They looked up to see Zoey looking at them with wide eyes.

"Baby, when you were born, you were born with a twin sister," Abbey began to explain. "She was named Alexandra Grace. She died of SIDS two days after you were born."

"What," Zoey shouted. "And you never told me?"

"We were told that telling you might be traumatizing," Jed explained, "The other twin would wonder why it hadn't been them, why they were the one to survive." Zoey sat down on the bed, looking over at her mother. "Was this the first time she had pretended to be you," he continued.

"No," Zoey slowly replied, "The first was about a month ago, when you fixed chili. The second was during your birthday dinner and the third was last night."

"Was she with us when we went to Nantucket," Abbey asked softly. She couldn't believe that she had held the daughter that she had thought to be dead for so long.

"Yeah," Zoey said softly, "That was her."

Abbey muffled a sob as she remembered running her hands through her daughter's hair, lulling her to sleep. She couldn't believe that it was Alexandra she had kissed on the forehead and admonished her to be alright the night she disappeared.

"Jed, we have to get her back," Abbey said, "I want my baby back." He saw the anguish in her green eyes as tears welled up.

"We'll get her back," he promised.

Abbey and Jed left the room after Zoey had fallen asleep. Ellie and Liz had wandered down the stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

She sat down on the bed wringing her hands together as she thought. "Jed, if we let it out to the media that we have Zoey back, would the kidnappers release Alexandra," Abbey asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I haven't told the Leo or anyone about this."

"Call them up," Abbey said, "I want my daughter back. Now." She went into the bathroom to clean up while her husband called his senior advisors.

Five minutes later, Toby, Leo and Josh stood in the Residence, sitting across from the president and the First Lady. "I need your opinion on something and I need you to be honest with it. My daughter's life depends on this decision," Jed said, meeting the eyes of the men in front of him.

"Sir, we can't go to the press with news of Zoey's disappearance," Toby said, "It would look desperate and give them more reason to kill her."

"This isn't about Zoey anymore," Jed said, "Zoey's back here, at the White House."

"W..what," Josh asked, "But when did that happen?"

"About a hour ago. It wasn't her that was missing," he said. He saw the looks of confusion on his senior advisors faces. He looked at Leo, his best friend, who had been there with him since before Elizabeth had been born. Leo met his eyes and Jed saw the moment realization dawned on him.

"Oh God," Leo said, "It can't be…can it?"

"She and Zoey have been trading places," Jed explained, "The weekend I cooked chili, for my birthday and this weekend."

"She was at your party," Leo asked in astonishment.

"Would someone care to share who we're talking about," Josh asked, his eyes bouncing from the president to Leo.

"Her name's Alexandria," Jed finally explained," She was Zoey's twin. We were told that she had died of SIDS two days after her birth."

"Didn't you see the body," Toby asked.

"Yes," Abbey said, "We held a small funeral for her and buried her. The body we saw, though, looked so much like Zoey's that webelieved that it was Alexandria."

"We were grieving parents," Jed said, "Any baby's body would have looked like ours."

"And now, Zoey's back here, at the White House and her twin sister, Alexandria was the one that was kidnapped," Toby said. "This sounds like a bad soap opera."

"This is our daughter's life we're talking about. Not a soap opera. A real, live person," Abbey hissed. Her voice was full of emotion as she spoke, her hands shaking. Jed took her hand in his and squeezed it. She calmed down at his touch, interlacing their fingers.

"We still can't tell the media that it's not Zoey that was taken," Toby said.

"I agree," Leo said, "It'd put her life in even more danger." The pain he felt at learning about the disappearance of the child they thought they had lost so many years ago struck him deep as he met their eyes. "Jed, we can't," he said. "If you and Abbey couldn't tell the difference between Zoey and Alexandria, whose to say that the terrorists will be able to. They wouldn't believe us if we said that we had Zoey back. You put her picture on TV and her ransom will go up, or they'll kill her." At his words, Abbey stood up and walked over to the window, her back to the men in the room.

"I agree with Leo, Mr. President," Toby said. Josh nodded his head, still not sure of what to make of the situation.

"We'll get her back, Jed," Leo said. "Somehow, we'll get her back."Jed nodded, looking to his wife. He could tell she was crying and trying to hold back the sobs.

"We'll be in the West Wing," Leo said. He nodded to Josh and Toby, who followed him out of the room.

Jed walked over to Abbey, who turned and put her arms around him, pulling him close. He rubbed her back, kissing her hair gently. He helped her walk over to the bed, reaching for the phone to call Dr. Hackett.


	14. Chapter 14

Jed walked over to Abbey, who turned and put her arms around him, pulling him close. He rubbed her back, kissing her hair gently. He helped her walk over to the bed, reaching for the phone to call Dr. Hackett.

She woke up to the sound of gunshots, flinching as bullets came through the door, marking the wall just above her head. Tears fell down her face as she screamed, straining against the ropes that bound her. She screamed as she hear bodies falling to the floor. Blood began to seep in through the crack at the bottom of the door.

It fell silent and all she could hear was the sound of her muffled sobs.

Jed left his wife's side as she slept. Dr. Hackett had administered her a sedative not long before.She'd fought it as long as she could, then finally succumbed to sleep. He kissed her softly on the forehead, then left to go down to the West Wing.

He walked down the long hall, passing the rooms the rest of his family slept in. He thanked God that they, at least, were alright.

It was midnight before he returned to the residence. He stood standing with his hands in his pockets, looking out the window over the lawn.

His daughter had been given a case number that day. Seven digits. That's all seventeen years of her life had come down to.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Abbey slowly walking towards him, stumbling from the drugs in her system. "You should be asleep," he said, feeling her take his hand.

"I slept some," she said, her voice slightly slurred, "Anything new?"

"She's been given a case number," he replied, "But, no, there's nothing new." She nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I'm envoking the 25th. I can't keep being a president and a father who's searching for his daughter."

"When do you sign the papers," she asked.

"I already did," he replied. "How's Liz and Ellie?"

"Fine," she said, "They're fine. They're all asleep." He nodded, looking over at his wife. Her brown hair was mussed up from sleep, her eyes red and raw from crying. He prayed their daughter was returned soon. He didn't know how many tears there were left to cry.

She didn't know how many hours had passed. Alex's arm throbbed and white spots floated in front of her eyes as she fought to stay concsious. She hadn't heard anything else from the other side of the door. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and shouting as light flooded in through the crack of the door in front of her.

She blinked as the door flew open and light flooded into the dark room she had been in.

The insistent knock on the door startled Jed and Abbey as they both slept, finally succumbing to drugs and exhaustion. "Come in," he said, pushinghimself up.

"Sir, they've found Alexandria," Ron Butterfield said, walking through the doors.

Helicopters, cop cars and ambulances surrounded the area where Alex was being held. Jedclutched Abbey's hand as they climbed off Marine One, a spotlight following their movements through the field.

"Where is she," Abbey shouted as they walked through the field.

"Just ahead," Ron shouted back.

"Mom, over there," Ellie said, pointing towards an ambulance.

"Alex," Abbey shouted, spotting her daughter sitting in the back of the ambulance. She had a large bandage over her forehead and as she drew near, she could see her daughter was still under the effects of drugs. She kissed her cheek gently and held her close, whispering softly to her as she rubbed her back, comforting her. Jed walked over after speaking to her doctor and kissed his daughter's forehead gently.

Ellie, Liz and Zoey stood nearby, watching their mother and father care for the girl in their arms. Zoey smiled wistfully as tears fell down her face. Looking at Alex now was like looking at a completely different person. Her skin was white, blotched with blood, a bruise marred the skin of her forehead. Even from a slight distance, she could tell the girl's eyes were unfocused as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

Alex couldn't focus her vision. She knew that Abbey and Jed were with her. She could feel Abbey's arm holding her close, while Jed stood nearby. She leaned her head to the side, resting it gently on Abbey's shoulder. She knew the close contact would be gone the minute they found out that she wasn't really Zoey, but all she wanted was for someone to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

She was taken to a nearby hospital, where she was placed in her own room after being checked out by the doctors. She had a broken arm and a concussion from being tossed to the floor. She had lost even more weight, leaving her malnourished and dehydrated. But the important part to everyone, was that she was alright.

Abbey watched as she slept, an IV hooked into her arm, providing her with a saline solution with extra nutrients to help her body regain the nutrients that had been lost. Ellie, Liz and Zoey sat by the bed, watching over their sister.

On screen, her husband was at the press conference, talking about Alexandria's safe return, having resumed his term as president.

Abbey opened her eyes at a quarter of midnight when she felt a slight tug at her hand. She looked up to see Alex's eyes open, blinking as she tried to orient herself. "Hey," Abbey said, grasping her hand. "You're at Georgetown Medical. How do you feel?"

"Hurts," Alex said, tears rising to eyes.

"We have you on some morphine, so you it should be kicking in. What hurts? Your head," Abbey asked, reaching out to touch her. She couldn't stop touching the girl in front of her.

"Head and arm," Alex said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I have some ice chips for your throat," Abbey said, holding up a cup. She rang the button for the nurse to alert her that Alex was awake. She spooned a chip out for Alex and slipped it into her mouth. Alex sucked on it, closing her eyes as she laid back against the pillows.

A nurse entered and began to take her readings. Abbey stayed by her side, looking on as the nurse took her blood pressure and temperature. She had come in with a slight infection, but the medicine had already started to take effect, lowering her fever.

The nurse left a minute later, leaving Alex and Abbey alone again. "I'm sorry," Alex said, her voice gaining some of it's strength back.

"For what," Abbey asked softly.

"I'm not Zoey," Alex said, "I pretended to be her, but…" She trailed off as Abbey shushed her, taking her hand gently.

"Get better, then we'll talk. Everything's okay right now. Everything's alright. Just go to sleep," Abbey said softly. She pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's temple, trying to reassure the girl that everything would be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

When Alex woke up next, the worst of her pain was gone, leaving only a dull throb in her head and arm. She stirred, catching the attention of Zoey, who sat by her bed. Her parentswere out in the hallway, talking quietly. "Hey," Zoey said, shifting in her chair to face Alex, "How do 'ya feel?"

"Better," Alex said, trying to clear her throat. "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

"That's one way to put it," came a stern voice from the hallway.

Both girls looked and saw the President standing in the doorway, his arms cross over his chest. "Uh-oh," Alex said softly. She felt her facepale even moreas he walked over, studying the two girls in front of him.

They were identical, down to the freckles on their nose. He saw that Alex was a little bit smaller, but figured it was due to malnutrition. She also saw her eyes were a deep green color, on the verge of brown. Zoey had a healthy tan and was a bit more muscular, but other than that, they were identical.

"Zoey, can you wait outside? Your mom and I need to talk with Alex," he said softly. Zoey nodded, tossing the other teenager a look before leaving.

Alex pushed herself up in bed as the president and the first lady walked in, taking seats by her bed. She braced herself for whatever they had to say. "Alexandria," Abbey began to say.

"Wait," Alex said, "I really have to get this off my chest. I'm sorry I pretended to be your daughter. I needed the money and so I did it. And I was going to tell you. I really was, but then you had to go and be wonderful parents, saying you loved me, even though it wasn't even for me, and you sat by me while I fell asleep and brought me a quilt because you thought I might get cold and I've never had anyone do that for me. Ever." She stopped her ramble and took a deep breath, tears falling down her face. "And I wanted so hard to believe that there was someone out there who might love me, so that's why I told Zoey I'd pretend to be her one last time.

I didn't mean to cause trouble. I promise. I just…I wanted to see what it felt like to have a family, because it's something I've never had before." Jed and Abbey watched as her voice fell to a whisper, tears in there eyes. "So I just wanted to thank you for being so wonderful and I hope Zoey knows how lucky she is to have parents like you. So, whatever you have to say, I'm prepared for." She took a deep breath, sniffling as she looked up at them.

Abbey felt her heart break as she saw the girl in front of her, tears in her eyes and a bandage on her forehead from where she had been thrown against a concrete floor, expecting to be chastised by the President and First Lady of the United States.

"You weren't pretending," Jed said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knee.

"What," Alex whispered, wiping away the tears.

"You weren't pretending to be our daughter," he said, meeting her eyes. "Zoey was born with a twin sister, named Alexandria Grace. We were told she had died two days after being born of SIDS. We held funeral and buried her in New Hampshire."

"We didn't know you were alive, honey," Abbey said, taking her hand. "We've already had the CIA look into what happened. On the day you were born, a baby did die of SIDS. A nurse by the name of Anya Kohler switched you and her, meaning to take you home as her own."

"My mother's name was Anya," Alex whispered softly. "She died in a car accident a couple of weeks after I was born. I never had a father."

"God has his own ironies," Jed said, sitting down at the edge of her bed. He patted her leg gently, letting her know they were there with her.

"Would you have come for me if you knew I was alive," Alex asked, wiping away her tears.

"Of course," Abbey said, "We would never have let you go." She squeezed Alex's hand gently, reminding her that she was there.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions right now," Jed said, "And God knows you have a right to ask them. But, your mom and I are right here. We're not going anywhere, and we're not letting you go again. Okay?" She nodded, her eyes looking at the blanket covering her.

"Honey, are you okay," Abbey asked softly.

"Can I be alone? For a minute? I…I just need to process this," Alex said, looking up at them.

"Of course," Abbey said, standing up, "We'll be out in the hall if you need us." She kissed Alex's forehead gently, lingering for a minute. She felt Jed take her hand and she pulled away, leaving her daughter to think.

Alex heard the door shut and felt the tears rise to her eyes. She had a family now, and she had no idea of what to do or how to feel. It had scared her to suddenly be apart of a family that so readily loved her and angered her to know that she had suffered for so long without them.

She felt jealousy that her twin sister had been allowed every luxury she had desired, while she had been denied everything, down to shelter and foodduringmanynights. She had been the one to be kidnapped, not Zoey and it angered her that it was another struggle she'd had to endure.

Another part of her wondered if her parents would ever love her and accept her as a part of the family out of love, not out of obligation. She was already seventeen. They had missed out on the majority of her life already. They had only known her as Zoey, never as Alexandria Grace Bartlet.

She snorted softly. She had never even known her middle name and now she had a middle and a last name. Alexandria Grace Bartlet. It sounded foreign, even to her own ears. She moved to lay on her back, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

With a sigh, she looked towards the window, looking out into the hall. Her parents stood in hallway, talking to the doctor. Her mother stood beside her father, asking questions. She had read that her mother was a doctor, having received her degree at Harvard. Her father had attended Notre Dame. Liz had attended Northwestern, Ellie, Johns Hopkins and Zoey, Georgetown. She didn't even know if she'd get in to college.

Her mother looked her way and smiled softly. Alex smiled back. She was angry at the world right now, but shefor now, she was glad to have a family and finally, a home.

Abbey walked into the room an hour later, sitting down next to Alex. The girl had fallen asleep again, succumbing to more medication.

She brushed the hair away from Alex's forehead, her hand coming to rest on Alex's, just touching the girl. She couldn't seem to stop touching her, reassuring herself that she was really there. She remembered the shock that had gone through her when she saw Zoey and Alex side by side, their faces identical.

When Alex had died, a gap had formed in their life. Her pregnancy with the twins had been difficult, resulting in a month of bed rest before their birth. With only a pound's difference between them, they had been told that the twins were healthy, with ten fingers and ten toes and strong heart beats.

Two days later, the day that they were due to go home, they told were told that Alexandria had died during the night from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. No signs could have been seen to prevent the death.

She had been depressed for months, trying to hide it from Jed and the girls, but even they had felt it. Ellie and Liz tried everything to cheer their mother up. Seeing Zoey had cheered her up some, but served as a reminder that she had lost a daughter.

Now, in the few short days that she had been in their life, that gap had closed.

Alex stirred, catching her attention from the bed. "Hey," Abbey said, "How do you feel?"

"Okay," Alex replied, "When can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow," Abbey replied, "They want you to see a psychiatrist to see how you are, mentally. They'll be coming tomorrow morning." Alex nodded, shifting up on the pillows. Abbey automatically reached out, helping her get comfortable.

"Honey, I know this has to be hard for you, but if you need to talk, we're here," she said. "And we understand if you just need to think things through."

"I was mad earlier," Alex said, not meeting her mother's eyes. "I was mad at how unfair everything was, is."

"What seems unfair," Abbey asked, leaning back in the chair she sat in.

"Why was I the one that was taken? Why was I the one to grow up without a family, or a home? Why was I the one to be kidnapped and tortured," Alex asked. "Have I done something wrong? Commited some horrible sin? You and dad have no idea of who I am. I don't even know who I am. And don't get me wrong, I'm glad I at least have you guys as parents, but I just…"

"You need to know it's out of love and not obligation," Abbey finished for her. "It hurts to see Zoey so healthy and have everything she's ever wanted, while you've had to fight for everything." She paused looking for confirmation on her daughter's face. When she had found it, she continued. "I won't pretend to know what it's been like for you. Your father nor I could even begin to understand that. But, I can promise that we do love you and you're coming to live with us is out of that love, not obligation. A gap formed in our lives the day we were told you had died. That gap has now begun to close.

I'm sorry that you've had to go through so much. I'm sorry you were taken from us and I'm sorry you were kidnapped. Believe me when I say that your father and I would have gladly taken your place, if it meant that it kept you safe. But, the important thing to remember is that we have you back and you will never go through that again. You have a family now who loves you and would do anything to keep you safe. Okay?"

Abbey stood up and sat on the edge of Alex's bed, helping the girl to scoot over slightly. She lay down next to her, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly. Alex put her arms around her mother, holding her close as she rest her head on her shoulder. "I love you so much," Abbey said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Alex smiled softly, closing her eyes as she smelled her mother's perfume.


	16. Chapter 16

Abbey and Jed looked up as the door to the room Alex had been in opened. Dr. Ross stepped out, her eyes meeting her friend's immediatly. "I'll have my secretary call tomorrow to arrange weekly appointments," Charlotte said. "This won't be easy, but I think she'll be alright, emotionally."

"Charlotte, thank you for all of this," Abbey said, kissing the woman on the cheek. Dr. Ross smiled and left the First Couple behind.

Abbey and Jed walked into the room, Jed pushing a wheelchair for Alex to ride in downstairs. "What's with the chair," Alex asked, looking from the chair to them.

"You to ride in to get downstairs," Jed replied.

"Do I have to," Alex whined, looking up at him.

"Yes," Jed said sternly. "The faster you get in, the faster we can get out of here." Alex hopped right into the chair without another word. She was more than ready to get out of the hospital.

"Where are Liz, Ellie and Zoey," Alex asked as Jed pushed her down the hall.

"They're at home, waiting for us," Abbey said as they waited for the elevator. "Did you like Dr. Ross?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Abbey said, smiling over at her husband. Seemed like little could get past their youngest daughter.

Alex could see the press from inside the hospital, flashes reflecting in the glass. Jed stopped the chair while Abbey bent down to talk to her. "There's a lot of press out there," she said, "We're just going to wheel you past them. You don't have to talk. CJ, the press secretary, will handle them."

"Okay," Alex said, "I'll be fine." She flashed a bright smile, which reassured Abbey that the girl would be alright.

"Okay then," Abbey said, "Let's go then." She patted Alex's knee, then stood up. She squeezed Jed's hand as they began to exit the hospital.

Alex was nearly blinded by the amount of flashes going off at once. People were screaming her name and the president's name. She wasn't afraid though. Her parents were right behind her.

Alex got out of the wheelchair with her father's help, then climbed into the waiting limousine. Abbey followed her, then Jed.

"You okay," Jed asked as he sat down.

"I'm fine," Alex said reassuringly. She smiled at both of her parents softly, trying to reassure them that she was really alright.

They arrived at the mansion half an hour later, the press lined up outside, behind a velvet rope. Alex climbed out, a little unsteady on her feet, but with her mother and father's arms supporting her, she walked inside.

"Let's get you upstairs to bed," Abbey said.

"I'm not tired," Alex protested.

"No, but you need to sit," Abbey said, "You've been in bed for the past five days. Your muscles need to work up to physical activity."

Alex groaned, but allowed her mother to lead her up the stairs. "Do I even have a room here," Alex asked as they took the elevator up.

"We have eleven extra rooms," Abbey said, "I think we can find one for you."

"Is there a lavender one," Alex asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"If not, we can have one made for you," Abbey said. She walked from room to room, opening the door of each one. Finally, she found one suited for a teenager. "Do you like this one?"

Alex walked in and looked around. The room was large, with windows overlooking the lawn. A four-poster bed stood against the back wall with a quilt on it. "It's not bad," Alex said, "Beats a cot in the shelter."

"Yeah, it does," Abbey said, "We'll have it redecorated if you want." At Alex's grin, she knew she had said the secret phrase. "I have some clothes for you down the hall. You can change into something more comfortable, if you'd like."

"As long as it's not something resembles scrubs," Alex replied. She hopped up on the bed, settling on top of the covers. She looked around the room, a soft smile on her face.

She had her own dresser, a TV and a closet along with two nightstands. The room was huge and had a round shape to it.

She looked up as Abbey walked back in, carrying bags of clothes. "Here you go," she said, laying out a pink and black jogging suit. "I've got to go check my messages, then I'll be back up to check on you."

"I'll be okay," Alex said, "There's guards up and down the hallway. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Abbey said. "You'll just have to get used to your father and I. We're still getting used to the idea that you're alive." She kissed Alex gently on her temple, then left, allowing her to get changed in private.

Alex slipped into the jogging suit Abbey had brought her and grabbed her crutches. She had been given them to keep the weight off her legs. She walked over to the window, pushing the curtains back. The White House lawn stretched out below her window from four floors up. She could tell the glass was thick, probably bullet proof. She knew that outside her door, lining the hallway, stood marine guards to keep the First Family safe. She looked back around the room, still trying to believe everything that was happening.

She heard her door open and turned to see her father walk in, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Hey," she said, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Hey," he said, "You get settled in okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "How's work today?"

"The usual," he said, "Busy."

"I guess that would come with the territory," she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," he said, "We're having dinner downstairs around seven. Zoey said she'd be up to help you find your way downstairs. She went back to campus to work on a paper."

"Okay," Alex replied. "I could probably find my way down there. I've been before."

"Yeah I forget that," he said sheepishly. "You know, I can't get over how much you two look alike."

"Comes with the whole identical twin thing," Alex replied with a grin.

"Good to know someone else is a smart ass in this family," he said. Alex grinned and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Have you given any thoughts to college?"

"No," Alex said, "I have the grades and a few scholarship offers, but I don't know if I'd be able to attend."

"What's your GPA?"

"2.5," Alex replied, adverting her eyes.

"That's not bad," he said. "What school?"

"Wherever I can get into," she replied.

"You'll figure it out in time," he said. She nodded, looking around the room. Talking to the president as herself had become awkward. "The staff wants to meet you at sometime. Leo, my chief of staff, was there when you were born."

"Really," Alex asked, relieved he had change the subject.

"Yeah," he said, "Toby, Sam and Josh all work in the communications office and CJ is my press secretary."

"Are they all here," Alex asked.

"Yeah, they're all here," he said.

"Then let's go meet them," she said, pushing herself back up on crutches.

"Your mother'll kill you for this," he said, leading her out of the room.

"I'll deal with her later," she said, walking out in the hall. The marines saluted them as they passed. It was something she was going to have to get used to.

They took the elevator downstairs, getting off at the first floor. "You know, the White House was built to intimidate foreign leaders," Jed said as he lead her down the hall. Alex rolled her eyes as she limped down the hall after him. She could hear him spouting more trivia as he showed her the various areas of the West Wing. She knew they were catching the eyes of everyone they passed. A lot of the eyes were focused on her.

They walked down a hall and into a smaller room where a young black man sat at a desk. "Sir, I thought you had gone home," he said, standing up as they entered.

"Relax Charlie. I brought Alexandria down here to meet everyone," he said. "Alexandria, this is Charlie Young, my personal assistant."

"It's nice to meet you," Alex said, leaning on her crutch to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to the White House," he replied.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

"Charlie, would you mind calling everyone," Jed said, "Have them meet me in the office."

"Yes sir," he replied, "Alexandria, nice to meet you again." Alex smiled and nodded, following her father into the office.

Alex nearly dropped her crutches as she stepped into the Oval Office behind her father. She had seen it on TV before, but it was the first time that she had ever seen it in person. "Impressive, huh," he said, sitting down on one of the couches.

"To say the least," she said. She hobbled around carefully on her crutches, her eyes taking in every detail of the office. She ran her hand along the desk, looking at the pictures on top. She noticed a picture of her mother holding two small infants, both in white blankets with pink hats. She lay in a hospital bed, with her father behind them, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Both had wide smiles on their faces.

"You and your sister a day after you were born," he said, "I kept it in a drawer and just recently took it out. It's the only picture I have of you." Alex nodded, reaching out to take it in her hand. She studied the picture closely. Her parents both looked so happy.

She heard the door open and set the picture down before turning around. Alex watched as four men and a tall woman entered. One of the men, the one she guessed to be Leo, was older and kept his eyes focused on her. She could see the shock in his eyes.

"Hello," Jed said, standing up, "Alexandria, I'd like you to meet Sam Seaborn, Leo McGarry, C.J. Cregg, Josh Lyman and Toby Zieglar." Each person nodded their head, their eyes focused on the teenager in front of them.

"It's nice to meet you," Alex said, "I'm Alexandria Bartlet." She smiled, hobbling over to sit down in one of the chairs. She could feel her face start to blush as she they stared.

"I haven't seen you since the day you were born," Leo said softly.

"Yeah. Dad had kinda mentioned that," she said.

"How have you been feeling," CJ asked.

"Okay," Alex said, "The stitches kind of itch and the cast is annoying. But, I'm okay. Just glad to be out of the hospital."

"I guess this has been a little overwhelming," Sam said. The group turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Sharp deduction, Sherlock," Alex replied with a bright smile. The others laughed slightly at her comment. The President shook his head, trying to keep back the laughter.

"Anyways, we better get down to dinner," Jed said, standing up. "I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the group replied, standing. Alex pushed herself up on the crutches as the group left.

"It was nice to see you again," Leo said, coming to stand in front of her.

"It's good to see you too," Alex replied. She said goodbye to the rest of the staff, then turned to follow her father out of the Oval Office.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I wasn't sure where to go with this one. Should Alex be mad or should she be so happy that she has a family? Hope you like it!

By the time they had reached the dining room, Zoey, Ellie, Liz and Abbey were already seated, with food on the table. "It's about time," Abbey said, glancing up at them. "I went back upstairs, but you weren't there."

"I was fine. Dad took me on the tour," Alex replied, sitting down in the empty chair. Her crutches were taken and placed against the back wall. Apart of her was tired of being where she was every minute of the day. She was touched by the older woman's concern, but she was in a large house surrounded by well trained officers. There wasn't any place she could really go.

"What'd you think," Zoey asked, cutting into thefood that wason the table.

"It's…big," Alex said with a grin. The others laughed as she began to pile food on her plate. Abbey watched with a smile as she watched her daughter eat food. She was slowly, but surely, gaining the weight back.

After dinner, Alex collapsed in her bed. It was still early, but she was exhausted. She had managed to change into a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. She pulled back the covers, turning over on her side. She could see the shadows of the two marines that guarded her door through the crack at the bottom. She saw a shadow approach her door and turned her face away. Her mother and her nightly visit.

"I'm still awake," Alex said, with a hint of impatience. "I feel fine…my shins and my arm hurts."

"I figured that," Abbey replied, "I brought up some meds for you. Drink up all of the water." She handed them to Alex along with a cup of water. Alex downed the meds, along with all of the water. Abbey fluffed the pillows as Alex lay back down.

"You going to come in here and check on me everynight," Alex asked, looking up at her.

"For as long as I can," Abbey said, running her hands through Alex's hair. "Stitches feel okay?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "Starting to itch. When can they come out?"

"In a couple of days," Abbey said, "We'll have to see how well they're healed." Alex groaned, turning her head away. "I know you're tired of them, but they'll come out soon enough." She smiled at Alex's impatience. It reminded her of herself.

"I met the senior staff today," Alex said, turning her head to look back up at her.

"That's your dad said," Abbey said, "Leo hasn't seen you since you were born." Alex snorted, rolling her eyes. "He's your godfather, you know."

"Dad left that minor detail out. He Zoey's as well?"

"No," she replied, "She has a godmother…Milly Griffith. She's the surgeon general. We had separate god parents for the two of you in case something happened to your father and I, or one of them."

"CJ was nice," Alex said.

"Yeah," Abbey said, "She's always been like a member of this family."

"Sam's cute."

"Stay away from him, young lady." She smiled as Alex giggled at her comment. It was a sound she had often wondered about; what her youngest daughter's laughter would sound like.

"What? Am I only allowed to date Rhodes Scholars," Alex asked.

"If your father lets you date at all," she said with a soft smile.

"Oh, he'll let me," Alex said, "I'll have him wrapped around my finger."

"You already do," Abbey thought to herself. She smiled down at her daughter, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Mom," Alex asked, snapping her mother out of the trance she had been in.

"Yeah," Abbey said, looking down at her.

"Nothing...never mind," Alex said, looking away. Abbey could tell by the twisting of the blanket in Alex's hands that something bothered the girl.

"Alex, what is it," Abbey asked. "You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing," Alex insisted.

"Alright," Abbey said. "I love you." Alex closed her eyes turning over on her side. "Get some sleep." She pushed herself off the bed and kissed Alex's forehead gently. The girl was asleep before she pulled away, her chest rising and falling evenly.

Abbey walked in the bedroom, noticing her husband laying on the chaise, reading a report. "Alexandria asleep," he asked, glancing up.

"Yeah," she said, walking into the bathroom. She changed into one of Jed's Notre Dame shirts, pulling her hair back and walked back out, pulling the covers back on the bed. "You going to be up late?"

"Nah," he said, setting the report aside. He turned out the light behind the chaise, then changed for bed.

She pulled the covers back as he reemerged, wearing pajama bottoms and a grey Notre Dame shirt. "It's good to have her back," he said, crawling between the covers and turning out the light.

"Yeah, it is," she said, settling against him as he lay down against the pillows. She laid her head against his chest, his arm coming around her shoulders, holding her close.

"You think she's really doing alright," he asked, tracing lazy circles on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she sighed, "She seems alright, but I couldn't tell you what's going on in that mind of hers. Her first meeting with Charlotte's tomorrow."

"She and Zoey seem to get along."

"Thank God for that."

"Leo was the happiest I've seen him in awhile."

"He should be. Alexandria's his goddaughter." She propped herself up on her elbow, examining him as his hand slid down to her thigh. "She seems so...preoccupied some times. Like she's here but she's not." Jed nodded, rubbing her thigh gently. They both knew Alex would need time adjusting to everything that was happening to her. "She cares about you, you know."

"She's certainly got me wrapped around her finger."

"She knows." She paused, looking down at him. "Jed, is it wrong that I want to give her everything? That I want to protect her from every harm? Every heartbreak?"

"We want to do that for all of our children," he said.

"She said that Sam was cute."

"I'm locking her in a dungeon."

"You said that about Zoey."

"Well, I can still do that about Alexandria," he said.

"It made me realize how much of her life we've really missed," she said, "Her first step, her first word, probably her first kiss."

"But, we have so many firsts to go," he said, "Her marriage, first baby, college graduation. There's so many more for her."

"I love you." She kissed him gently, laying her head back down on his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed her hair gently, rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep.

He lay there for a moment longer, staring at the ceiling. He thought about his wife's words on how much of their daughter's life they had missed. He thanked the God he had cursed for Mrs. Lanningham's death for bringing his daughter back. He knew there were many firsts ahead for them as he closed his eyes. Secretly, he was looking forward to all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

A piercing scream jolted the First Couple from the peaceful sleep they had been in.Abbey and Jedvaulted out of bed, flying down the hall towards their daughter's room,neither caringabout what stateof dress they were in.Secret Service agents broke through the doors, the sound of wood hitting the walls.

Abbey was at her daughter's side, trying to control her daughter, who was screaming, her eyes wide shut. "Don't touch her," she yelled as Secret Service agents moved to restrain Alex. "Jed, help me." He heard the tension in his voice and moved to Alex's side, grabbing her arm gently, but firmly. Alex fought against them, her eyes finally snapping open as another scream died on her lips. Her eyes were wild and unfocused as she graduallyrelaxed under their grip. Abbey talked calmly to her, gradually loosening the

The Secret Service agents left the room, leaving the family to calm their daughter. "Alexandria, honey, it's okay. You're alright," Abbey said, smoothing the hair from Alex's face. She kept her voice calm and steady, reminding Jed of when she would calm the girls after a nightmare when they were younger.

Alex coughed violently, trying to catch her breath. She began to gag as she forced herself up. "Grab the can," Abbey said, sitting on the bed. She helped Alex sit up, patting her back gently.

Jed grabbed the garbage can, handing it to Abbey who held it in front of Alex. He heard the sickly splattering of vomit hitting the can. He was glad Abbey was the doctor. He could never stomach it when one of the girls was sick.

Tears fell down Alex face as she vomited the entire contents of her stomach into the can. Finally, her body sagged against her mother, who handed the can to her father while Abbey wiped her mouth with a tissue. She rested her cheek against her daughter's forehead, trying to detect a fever.

Other than radiating body heat, she couldn't feel anything. Jed returned a moment later, holding out a cup of water for Alex. Alex took it, swishing it around before spitting into another cup. She could feel Abbey next to her, still rubbing her arm as she was held her close.

"You okay now," Abbey asked as she felt Alex's body start to calm down.

"Yeah," Alex said, her voice raspy from having thrown up. She lay back down against the pillows, her head resting against her mother's thigh.

"Wanna talk about it," Abbey asked. Jed settled down at the end of the bed, his arm resting over her legs.Abbey smoothed the sweaty strands of hair from her face, her touch calming Alexandria.

"I had a nightmare," Alex said, her heart still pounding her chest.

"From the kidnapping," Jed asked softly. Abbey had always been the one to comfort the girls after nightmares.

"Yeah….at least, I think it was," Alex said softly.

"Alex, do you remember the kidnapping," Abbey asked. Charlotte had told her that the girl had trouble remembering things that had happened. Trauma had caused her to push some of the memories back. She knew from medical classes that the memories would return over time, often times, through violent dreams.

"Some of it," she admitted softly.

"What was in your dream," Jed asked. He kept his voice strong and gentle. He learned with Zoey that was what kept her grounded when she was scared.

"I was in the closet," she said, "Where they kept me. My hands were tied behind my back and something tied around my mouth. I hear…shouting and gun shots, but everything is a blurr. I can't focus on anything." She twisted the sheets in her hand, her eyes no longer focused on her parents. Jed and Abbey exchanged a glance of fear between them.

Alex had never really told them what had happened. Charlotte had reassured them that she would tell them when she was ready. "Honey, when you were found, there were a lot of drugs in your system," Abbey explained, "I know you're scared because you can't remember what happened. But over time, you will remember. Working with Dr. Russo and talking to us will help you with that." Alex nodded, sniffly slightly. Jed rubbed her leg gently, reassuring her, while Abbey continued to hold her close, her chin resting against Alex's forehead. "You want one of us to stay with you tonight?"

"I'll be okay," Alex said softly. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay," Jed said, pushing himself up, "We're used to it by now." Alex snorted, laying back against the pillows. "Get some sleep." She held her arms out and he hugged her tight, kissing her temple.

"Mom? Can you stay a minute," Alex asked as Abbey moved to get off the bed.

"Yeah," she said, settling back down. Jed stopped looking from Alex to his wife, his eyes meeting hers. "I'll be there in a minute." He nodded, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alex heard the door shut and looked up at her mother. "Mom, I need to know something," she said, "And I know you know the answer because you're a doctor and a mother."

"What is it," Abbey asked. She saw pain and fear in her daughter's eyes as she met them. Alex looked down at her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. "Alexandria? Don't be afraid."

"Was I raped," Alex finally asked, looking up at her.

"No, you weren't," Abbey said, "I had you examined for any possible sign. There weren't any bruises on your thighs, no vaginal or anal tearing, no semen traced. Is that what's been bothering you?" Alex nodded slowly, her eyes focusing on the blanket she had twisted in her hands. Abbey tilted her daughter's head up, noticing the relief that was evident in her eyes. "Alexandria, I know this has all been so hard on you. I know you're not used to talking to us, but we're here, if you need us. Don't be afraid to talk to us about anything. Got it?" Alex nodded, sliding down between the sheets. Abbey pushed herself off the bed, tucking the covers in around Alex. "Get some sleep. Dad and I are down the hall, if you need us." She kissed Alex gently, then left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Jed felt the swirl of cool air invade the warmth of the cocoon he had created as Abbey lifted the sheets back, crawling into bed. He turned on his side, taking her in his arms as he spooned up behind her. "Alex alright," he asked, kissing her neck gently.

"Yeah," she said, "She needed to know if she'd been raped." She felt his breath catch in his throat as his grip tightened around her.

"Was she," he asked. He knew his wife had requested the doctor check their daughter for any signs of rape, but she hadn't told him the results. They had just been so glad to get her back in one piece.

"No," Abbey said, turning his arms. "She was fine. I thought I told you that." She pushed the stubborn lock of hair out of his eyes, trailing her hand down his cheek.

"No, you didn't," he said, "But it's okay. She's safe. That's what matters." He kissed her, running his hand down her arm, linking her hand with his. "I love you." He kissed her gently, pulling her closer.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him again. She snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder as they both fell asleep again.

Alex woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pelting on the window. She showered and changed before walking down the hall to Zoey's room.Ellie and Liz had left that morning, due to their jobs. They had promised to return the following weekend."Hey," she said, walking in, "What're you up to?"

"Finishing some homework," Zoey said, glancing up,"What's on your agenda for the day?"

"Nothing," Alex said, "I was thinking of looking around the city. What do you think?"

"Mom and Dad going to let you out for the day," Zoey asked, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm going stir crazy," Alex said. "Besides just for lunch. I'm not up for much more."

"Okay," Zoey said, "Give me a few to get changed."

"Alright. I'll go talk to Mom," she said.

Alex walked down to the East Wing, nodding to various marines that she passed along the way. She stopped at the secretary's desk, waiting for the younger woman to get off the phone. "Alexandria, it's nice to meet you," she said, "I'm Lily Myas, your mother's administrative assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Alex said, "Is my Mom busy?"

"Not at the moment. I'll let her know you're here," she said, standing up. She knocked on the door before entering. "Mrs. Bartlet, Alexandria's here." She stepped aside, allowing Alex to enter the room.

"Hey sweetheart," Abbey said, rising to hug her daughter, "How'd you sleep?" She fingered the long ponytail Alex had falling over her shoulder.

"Fine, after the nightmare," she said, sitting down, "How's your day been?"

"Oh…busy," she said, sitting across from her, "Zoey up as well?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "I was wondering if she and I could get out of here or lunch and drive around the city. Nothing too much…I'm just going stir crazy around here."

"I can go with you, if you'd like. I can postpone the lunch I have scheduled." She knew Alex was too restless to stay around the House another day.

"That's okay. Don't rearrange anything. It'll just be lunch between Zoey and I," Alex said, "Can we go?"

Abbey sighed, looking at the girl across from her. "Alright," she said, "You're taking three agents and the motorcade, though."

"Yea," she said with a broad smile. "Thank you." She hugged her mother tightly.

"Let me give you some money," Abbey said. She kept cash on her if she ever needed it, which she rarely did. She handed Alex a fifty dollar bill, noticing the look on the girl's face.

"You okay," Abbey asked, sitting back down.

"Y..yeah," Alex stammered, "It's just…I've never had anyone hand over this kind of money so easily." She carefully folded it and tucked it away in the pocket of her corduroy pants.

"Alexandria, this family has no shortage of money," Abbey said, "You have no need to worry about it anymore." Alex nodded, smiling brightly again. "Call me or stop by when you get back."

"We will," Alex said, "Have fun at lunch." She hugged her mother quickly again, then left to return to the residence.

"You ready to go," Alex asked, walking into Zoey's room.

"Yeah," Zoey said, straightening out her sweater. "Mom give the okay?"

"And gave us a fifty for lunch," Alex said with a grin.

"I knew you were good for something," Zoey teased, "How many agents are we saddled with?"

"Three," Alex replied, "And the limo. They're waiting downstairs."

"Let's go then," Zoey said.

Alex could feel the eyes of the other patrons as they ate the Monocle, one of Zoey's favorite restaurants. Alex had ordered the crab cakes, while Zoey ate a hamburger.

"So, what do you think of D.C," Zoey asked as they ate.

"It's nice," Alex said, "The House is great."

"Kind of like a nice hotel, huh?" She shared a grin with her twin.

"Something like that," Alex said. "So, how was the weekend with Adam? I never got to ask."

"It was great," Zoey said with a blush. "I talked to him since…you know. He never even knew it was you at the dance."

"We'll have to try that again sometime," Alex said with a glint in her eye.

"I think we'd end up grounded for life," Zoey replied. "Where to after lunch?"

"I dunno," Alex replied, "We can't be too long. Mom and Dad'll have more secret service after us." She could hear the snap of cameras nearby. Figures photographers would be there.

"We can go to the Mall," Zoey said. "It's usually nice right about now."

"Sounds good to me," Alex said. They finished lunch, then paid before being lead out by the agents.


	19. Chapter 19

They walked around the Mall slowly so as to not wear Alex out. The sat along the reflecting pool, the sun shining on both of them. "I heard you screaming last night," Zoey said, meeting her sister's eyes.

"I had a nightmare," Alex admitted.

"About…it," Zoey asked. She couldn't quite bring herself to saying the word 'kidnapping'. It made everything that had happened so much more real.

"Yeah," Alex said, "I was back in the closet."

"Is that what they kept you in," Zoey asked. Alex nodded, trailing her hand in the pool.

"I don't remember much. Mom and Dad have me seeing some psychiatrist to help me remember," Alex said.

"Mom said you were pretty drugged up when they found you," Zoey replied.

"Yeah. I was. Everything's so…blurry. I keep hearing gunshots. I know I'm bound and gagged, but I can't describe much more." She looked back down at her cast, beginning to pick at the edge.

"Your memories will come back over time…right," Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "Question is, do I want it to come back." Zoey nodded her head, trying to empathize with her sister, but she couldn't. She had never been through what her sister had. "How mad were Mom and Dad when they found out you weren't missing?"

"At first, they were just glad to see me that they didn't care," Zoey said, "Then…they were so concerned about finding you that they kind of forgot about being mad at me. I'm sure that they'll come up with some sort of punishment eventually."

"Knowing Mom and Dad, I'm sure it will," Alex said.

"Excuse me, Zoey, Alexandria, we need to be heading back," one of the agents said, "A storm seems to be moving in." Alex and Zoey looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were moving across the sky rapidly. The girls both groaned, then followed the agents back to the car.

It had begun to pour by the time they reached the House. "Wanna go pay Mom a visit," Alex asked as they walked in the double doors.

"Sure," Zoey said. They walked towards the East Wing, talking to Lilly before entering.

"How was lunch," Abbey asked, sliding her glasses off as she rose to meet her daughters.

"Great," Zoey said, "We went to the Monocle."

"I guess being the president's daughters has its perks," Abbey said, "Your father has to fly to Munich tonight. He's meeting with several world leaders to discuss a treaty."

"Are you going with him," Alex asked.

"No," Abbey said, "I'm staying with you."

"I'm good to go," Alex insisted.

"No, you're not," Abbey said, "You just got released from the hospital yesterday. You're not ready to be stuck on a plane for 10 hours, then be shown around the city. You've never been on one on of these presidential tours. It's not a vacation, honey."

"Mom, I'm not some fragile person that's going to break if I leave this place," Alex said, her voice rising. "You'd let Zoey go and you know it."

"Zoey wasn't the one that was kidnapped, drugged and has a broken arm," Abbey shot back. "And don't drag your sister into this because this isn't about her. It's about you."

"Why? Why am I different from her," Alex shouted, "Because I was raised on the streets? Because you and Dad never thought to question your daughter's sudden death? Because I was the one that was kidnapped? You and Dad let Zoey get away with whatever the hell she wants and I have to stick around the White House because you think I'm to fragile to go out in public. You know, I've made iteighteen years without anyone interfering in my life. I think I can make it eighteen more without people telling me how I should live my life." She turned around and stormed out of the office, the door slamming behind her.

Abbey sighed, rubbing her forehead as she turned around, leaning against her desk. Zoey stood silently, having not said a word during the argument. She turned and quietly left, shutting the door behind her.

It was around four o'clock when Jed walked up to the residence to say goodbye to Abbey and the girls before leaving for Andrews. He walked into the bedroom and found Abbey packing a suitcase on the bed. He could tell by her movements that she was upset and angry about something. "Abbey, you alright," he asked, touching her shoulders.

"Alexandria and I got into a fight," she said through gritted teeth.

"Over what," he asked, sitting down on the bed. He watched as she continued to fold garments and place them hastily in the bag.

"She wanted to go to Munich," she said, "I told her no." She went into the closet and began pulling out some of his suits.

"Why did you tell her no," Jed asked.

"Because Jed, she was released from the hospital yesterday. She still has a broken arm and isn't ready for a full presidential trip," Abbey said, throwing his suits on the bed.

"Does she think she's ready," he asked.

"Yes, but she's never been on one of these trips before. She doesn't know how exhausting they can be," she said, zipping up his bag. "She accused me of being to protective. She thinks that because she's gotten througheighteen years of her life that she can get through everything on her own." She shoved the bag aside and sat down.

"Abbey, she's not used to this. Yes, she doesn't know what the trip to Munich would be like and I agree she needs to stay here," he said, "She needs time to adjust. Maybe she'll be up for the next trip."

"Jed, you know how protective I am of all of the girls," she said, "With Alex, it's double fold because we've missed her for so long and just got her back. I know we can't keep her here forever, but I want to keep her for as long as I can."

"I know," he said, rubbing her back and kissing her temple. "You try to talk to her recently."

"No," Abbey said, "I was pretty pissed off at her myself."

"I came up to say goodbye to her and Zoey," he said, "I'll be back on Sunday."

"Call me when you get there," she said, standing up.

"I will," he said, "It'll be five in the morning."

"I don't care," she said, "Call me when you get ther. I love you." She walked over to him hugging and kissing him gently.

"I love you too," he said. He kissed her again, then left the room.

He knocked on Alex's door, gently pushing it open as he entered. She was laying on her bed, facing the window, her back to the door. "Hey," he said, sitting next to her on the bed. "I heard you and your mother had your first fight."

"Yeah," Alex said, wiping the tears away from her face, "She keeps treating me like some piece of fragile glass that's gonna break if you squeeze it to tightly."

"She's right not to let you go to Munich," he said, "I know you're going stir crazy around here, but believe me when I say there'll be other trips."

"I feel fine," Alex insisted, pushing herself up on the bed. "And I'm willing to bet you would let Zoey go if she wanted to."

"Yes, Zoey would be able to go, but she wasn't just released from the hospital. I know you think you can handle growing up yourself because God knows you've done it for so long, but the fact is that you're apart of this family now. That means that Abbey and I care and look after you and your sisters. And yes, we are a bit more protective of you. Foreighteen years, we believed you were dead. Losing a child is the hardest thing a parent can every experience. When Zoey said she had switched places with you, we couldn't believe it. We couldn't believe that the daughter we believed to be dead, was actually alive. Having you back is a second chance to us. Your mother doesn't want to keep you here because she's afraid you'll break. She's keeping you here because we have so little time left with you. In a year, you'll go to college, probably meet a guy and get married. She's keeping you here because, God forbid, something else may happen to you. Being the president's daughter places you at a whole new risk level. You above all should know that." He sighed deeply, meeting her soft brown eyes. "Alexandria, there isn't a day that goes by that I regret the position I have put you, your sisters and your mother in. A position where someone could harm, or even kill you, because of an action that I committed. Right now, you going out, even with an agent is a scary idea to your mother and I. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, tears in her eyes. She had been so mad a moment ago, but now, her father's words had scared her. She didn't know how much becoming the president's daughter would change her life. "I…I'm s…sorry," she stammered, "I don't mean to worry you and Mom." A tear slid down her cheek as his her lip trembled. He remembered when Zoey had looked at him with the same tears in her eyes.

"Honey, don't cry," he said, hugging her, "It's just the truth that you need to know. You will have an agent with you, like Zoey has Gina. Your mother and I would do anything to keep you safe. You don't need to be afraid…just aware. Okay?" He pulled back and watched as Alex wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you leaving for Munich now," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he said, "I came up to say goodbye to you, Zoey and your mom."

"Okay," Alex said, "When do you get back?"

"Sunday," he replied. "Think you and your mom can keep from tearing this place apart that long?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "I guess I should go apologize to her."

"Would probably be a good thing," he said, "She's in our room." Alex nodded, hugging him one more time.

"Be careful," Alex said, "Wouldn't want to lose my dad when I just got him back."

"I will," he said, "You take care of yourself. Don't give your Mom to much trouble."

"I won't," she said with a smile.

"Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too." She grinned, then walked down the hall to her parent's bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Alex knocked softly before pushing the door to her parents bedroom open. "Mom," she called, walking into the room.

"Be right there," she called from the bathroom.

Alex sat down on the couch, looking around the room. It was large and well decorated, with rich woods that looked nice. Pictures of her family hung on all of the walls. She smiled as she saw her one baby picture on the next stand, in a frame next to Zoey's baby picture. She looked over to see her mother walking out of the bedroom, rubbing lotion on her hands. "Hey," Abbey said, spotting Alex on the bed, "Decide to come and talk calmly?" She sat down across from her, her arm resting on the back on the couch.

"I came to apologize," Alex said, holding her gaze, "I'm sorry I got so angry earlier. I didn't realize what it means to be the President's daughter and…I guess that I forgot that having me around here is new for you guys too."

Abbey smiled inwardly, knowing that it had taken a lot for her daughter to admit her faults. She felt pride swell in her heart as she looked at the young girl in front of her. "Then I apologize for forgetting that you're old enough to be alright on your own, with an agent," Abbey said, "I know you've been on your own since you were a child, but you'll have to forgive a mother. I know you feel like we've been treating you like a child, but to us, you're our second chance."

"I know…Dad told me," Alex said, "I'm sorry I screamed and yelled." She leaned forward, hugging her mother tightly. Abbey locked her arms around Alex, resting her head on her daughter's head.

"I'm sorry too," Abbey said. She placed a kiss on her temple, then pulled away to examine her.

"So, I guess that was our first mother/daughter fight," Alex said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, it was," Abbey said, pushing a piece of hair behind Alex's ear. "Looks like we survived."

"Yeah," Alex said, "Now can we do something about dinner?" Her face broke out into a grin and Abbey knew that everything was alright between them. She felt the knot that had been growing in her chest loosen and grinned back at her daughter.

"I think we can figure out something," she said, "Go grab Zoey. We can go out for a mother/daughter dinner."

"Okay," Alex said. She pushed herself off the couch and ran down the hall to her sister's room.

The phone rang at 3:00 in the morning, startling Abbey into waking up. "Hello," she said, fumbling for the phone.

"Hey, Sweetknees. We just landed," she heard her husband's voice say.

"How was the flight," she asked, laying back down against the pillows.

"Alright," he said, "You smooth everything out with Alexandria?"

"Yeah," she said, "Guess we know who's temper she got."

"That came as a surprise to me as well," he said, "Zoey's usually calm, but she can hold her own."

"Alex's completely different. I got reminded of that today," she said with a smile. "When do you get back on Sunday?"

"In the afternoon," he said, "I'll be busy, but I'll call when I can. Give the girls my love."

"I will," she said, "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too. Go back to sleep," he said. She smiled softly, then hung up the phone, crawling back beneath the covers.

Zoey left on Sunday morning to return for Georgetown. Alex remained in the White House, sitting on the bay window, overlooking the lawn. She was bored out of her mind from being stuck around the house. She sighed, pulling her legs to her chest. Since Zoey had left, there was no one to do anything with.

She heard a knock on her door and looked to see her mother framed in the doorway. "Don't look so excited to see me," Abbey said, sitting down across from her. "I thought we could go do something."

"Like what," Alex asked, her eyes moving to meet her mother's.

"Like…shopping," Abbey suggested. She knew Alex was feelingdown about Zoey leaving for school again.

"Shopping….for, "Alex asked, perking up.

"Clothes. You need some new clothes," Abbey replied. She saw Alex perk up and hid her smile. Not matter the female, a Bartlet was always up for shopping.

"I think I can handle that," Alex said, pushing herself up from the bay window seat.

Alex sighed as they walked through the mall. She didn't know that shopping included an entire entourage. She held her head up as they walked through the mall, flanked by five secret service agents. Abbey walked straight into the Gap, with Alex behind her.

The store was cleared out, allowing Abbey and Alex to shop in ease. She tried on several outfits, wrinkling her nose at some of the things Abbey had picked out. She figured it came with the maternal mentality.

She finally picked out a pair of khaki pants, some corduroys, shirts and sweaters. She was quick to find her own style, something she'd never had before. Before, it was whatever she could get her hands on at the homeless shelter. Finally, they left, with bags full of clothes. They continued on to other stores, picking out suits and other casual wear for Alex.

They returned to the House around three o'clock, a wide grin spreading across her face as she saw a long black limo pulling up in front. Abbey saw her grin and smiled along with her. Jed was home.

"Dad," Alex shouted as the car stopped. Jed stopped at his daughter's voice and turned to see her running towards him, a grin on her face. She vaulted herself into his arms, feeling him hug her close.

"Hey," he said, hugging her tight, "How has your week been?" He could hear the clicking of cameras he could hear in the background. He was going to ask for a copy of that picture later on.

"Great," she said, "How was Munich?"

"It was good," he said, looking up at his wife. She smiled, kissing him gently.

"Welcome back," she said softly. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. Alex talked excitedly about the shopping trip as they walked up to the residence.

"How has she been," Jed asked, sitting down on the bed. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled off his shoes.

"Not bad," Abbey said, pulling back the covers on the bed. "How was the trip?"

"Long," he said, "And boring. A lot of talk that didn't lead anywhere."

"I'm sorry," she said, "Zoey left for Georgetown this morning."

"Yeah. I know," he said. "I think she'll be back for the weekend."

"Probably," Abbey said with a smile. "She and Alex can't seem to stay apart for long."

"No they can't," Jed said. "She looked a little pale. She feel alright?"

"She hasn't said anything," Abbey said.

"We have a dinner tomorrow night. Think Alex'll be up for it," he asked, walking into the bathroom to change.

"Talk to her about it," she said, "I'm sure we can get her a dress."

"She'd have fun," he said, walking back out. He slid between the sheets next to her, turning out the lights.

"She would," Abbey replied. She propped herself up on her elbow, facing him. "She had other nightmares while you were gone."

"She wake up screaming," he asked.

"Some nights," she said, "But mainly, you can see the haunted look in her eyes. It's disappeared some since she's been here, but it's still there. She met with Charlotte yesterday."

"How did that go," he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "Patient privilege. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"I know she will," he said, laying down. "I'll talk to her tomorrow about the dinner." Abbey nodded, laying down next to him.

Alex walked down the hall of West Wing, towards the Oval Office. She had seen the note on the mirror about her father wanting to see her. "Hey Charlie. Is my Dad free," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll walk you in." Alex nodded, following him into the office.

"What'd you want to see me about," Alex asked, sitting down on the couch.

"We have a state dinner tonight. The President of France is coming. Do you want to come," he asked.

"Will Mom let me," she asked, crossing her arms.

"She's giving your measurements out to dress designers now," he said.

"You need to be ready by seven," he replied, "You'll walk down with your mother and I."

"Yes sir," she said with a smirk. "Anything else I need to know? Should I brush up on my french?"

"You speak french," he asked, looking up at her suddenly .

"Oui," she replied, "I took it in high school. They actually teach something in those public schools."

"I never said they didn't," he said, "You better get upstairs before your mom decides to try on your dresses."

"Yeah,yeah," she said, standing up. "See you tonight."

By the time she got back upstairs, ten dresses lined her room, hanging on doors and in her closets. "They came just five minutes ago," Abbey said, "I have to go to the office to work on some things. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I think I can find something to wear," she said, motioning around the room.

"Susan'll be here at five to do your hair and makeup," she said. "I'll see you later on." Alex nodded and began to sift through the dresses left in her room.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Work's been crazy and everything. I hope you like this chapter…let me know what you think! Thanks for the great reviews so far!

Alex examined herself in the mirror with a smile. The last time she had been dressed up was when she had pretended to be Zoey. Her brown hair had been curled and twisted so it fell down her back. The dress she wore was a deep red color and strapless, with a slight train at the back. She wore gloves in a deep red color. The left one had been made larger to fit over the cast still on her hand. She wore light make up and a diamond necklace from Tiffany's.

With a final look, she left her room, heading for her parent's. She nodded to both guards before knocking gently on the door. She entered the room, smiling as she saw her father clasping a necklace around her mother's neck. He kissed the nape of her neck gently, smiling at their reflection in the mirror.

"Break it up you two," she said with a grin on her face.

"How do you think you were made," Jed asked, turning to face her with a smirk.

"I really didn't need to hear that, you know," Alex said, "Are we heading downstairs? I'm starving."

"Better not keep you waiting then," he said, "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thank you," she said, accepting his kiss on her cheek. "You look quite handsome." She grinned as he puffed up like a peacock.

"I see the glove managed to hide the cast," Abbey said, taking her hand gently in hers.

"Yeah," Alex said, "Thanks for telling her about that."

"Not a problem," she replied. "You ready to go downstairs?" She met her daughter's eyes in an effort to ensure herself that Alex was ready.

"I've done this before," Alex said, "Remember?" She heard her father snort and turned with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's not keep the president waiting," he said, motioning to the door.

Alex could feel hundreds of eyes on her as she sat down at the table next to her mother. To her right sat Blaise D'Astier, the son of the French President. She felt awkward at the table. Flashes went off from various places, taking pictures of her and her parents.

"Vous semblez beau ce soir," Blaise, leaning over to her.

"Merci," Alex stumbled, her cheeks turning red. "Avez-vous apprécié votre sejour?"

"Ah, vous parlez anglais," he replied. "Oui, j'ai apprécié mon sejour. Vos yeux sont beaux. Ils assortissent votre mère."

"Merci," Alex said again. She knew her cheeks were reddening from the attention he was giving her. He was a handsome man about her age, with blonde hair and green eyes. She noticed that he had a deep tan from spending time outdoors. "Jouez-vous des sports?"

"Oui," he replied, "Tennis. Jouez-vous?"

"Non, je n'ai avant jamais joué," Alex said.

"I will teach you how to play then," he replied in English. Alex smiled, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"He better be talking about a sport," Jed said, hearing the young man's last statement.

Alex turned, glaring at him with her brown eyes. "We're talking about tennis," she informed him. "He wants to show me how to play."

"Are you free tomorrow," Blaise asked.

"Uh..yeah," she replied, "But I can't play. I have a cast on." She pulled off the glove to reveal the white cast. Immediately, flashes went off, taking pictures of it. She immediately regretted it and quickly slide the glove back on.

"That won't be a problem," he replied with a smile. "How does ten o'clock sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," Alex said, returning his smile.

The rest of dinner went well, with Alex conversing with Monsieur and Madame D'astier. Finally, dessert came and the string quartet started to play. Alex knew by now that the president and first lady were to be the first to dance. She watched as her father held her mother close, his arm around her waist, her arm resting on his shoulder. She smiled as she saw the love between them.

"Aimez-vous danser," Blaise asked, holding out his hand. Alex smiled and nodded, taking his hand. She rested her hand on his shoulder, holding her dress with the other hand while his arm held onto her waist.

Jed watched his daughter dance with the young man and scowled. "Jed, she's gotta grow up at some point," she said, knowing exactly what was making him scowl.

"Yeah, but not with him," he said, "He's so…stuffy. And she's probably smarter than him. It's not late to install a dungeon, you know." Abbey smiled, shaking her head. When it came to the girls, no man was good enough for them.

"She'll be fine," she reassured, "They're just dancing, then playing tennis tomorrow."

"If he moves that hand any lower, I'll use him for target practice," he said. Abbey turned and saw the young man's hand resting on the small of Alex's back, a respectable distance for her.

The dance ended and Blaise bowed while Alex curtsied. She could barely hide a grin as he kissed her hand. Across the room, she knew her father was turning red. She let go of Blaise's hand and thanked him before walking across to her father. "Mind if I cut in," she asked sweetly.

"Of course not," Abbey said, "I was about to sit down myself." She patted Alex on the arm and walked off, but not before Alex saw a familiar gleam in her mother's eye.

"He better keep his hands off you," Jed said, as he and Alex began to dance.

"Dad," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's just being nice. He's not asking for my hand in marriage. At least…I don't think that's what he asked." She grinned at her father's scowl. He knew she was just playing with him and hated it. "He's a nice guy."

"He's stuffy," Jed said.

"He's French. It comes with the territory," Alex countered. "It's just tennis. Not a date."

"That's all it better be," Jed replied. Alex rolled her eyes and continued to dance with her father.

It wasn't until midnight that her parents bid their guests goodnight and returned to the residence. "I will walk you to your room," Blaise said, offering his arm to Alex.

"Thank you," she said, taking his arm. "Where are you staying for the night?"

"French Embassy," he replied, "I will be here at ten, to meet you for tennis."

"Okay," she said, stopping at her door. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he said, taking her hand. He kissed it gently, then winked before walking away.

Alex fought to hide the grin spreading across her face, but was losing miserably. "Not a word of that to my father," she told the guard standing by her door. She raised her eyebrow to emphasize her point, then entered, shutting the door behind her.

Alex was grinning as she walked into the kitchen the next morning, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a pink and grey jersey knit tennis skirt and a matching pink sports top. She had found it among Zoey's things, hoping her twin wouldn't get mad for borrowing her things.

She ate a bowl of cereal, her eyes focused on CNN. Images and clips from the ball last night flashed on the screen. At least she had looked good. "Try not to break anything else today," she heard her mother's voice say from behind her.

Alex turned and saw her mother walk into the kitchen. "Thought you had a meeting today," Alex said with a grin.

"It's in a few minutes. I forgot some notes up here," Abbey said, picking up a packet of papers from the side table next to the couch. "You sure you feel up to playing tennis? Your stitches just got removed a few days ago."

"I'll be fine," Alex said, "It's not like it's going to be to intense or anything." She held her wrist and gave her mother a lopsided smile.

"Alright," Abbey said, "Don't push it to much. I'll see you later on tonight." She kissed Alex's forehead quickly, then left to go back downstairs.

"You swing like this," Blaise said, wrapping his hands around her and swinging the racket. Alex felt a blush creep up her cheeks as her body moved against him. "Now try it on your own." Alex mimicked the motions, grinning as a smile spread across his face.

"I'd show you a backswing, but it'd hurt your wrist," he said, "Maybe we can cover that next time." He winked as he walked to the other side of the net to toss her a couple of balls.

Alex hit all of the balls over the side of the net, laughing as he returned a few. She noticed he was careful not to hit too hard or make her run too much. After awhile, they were able to play a slow game, with her underhand serving the ball to him.

At around noon, they took a break, going into the club house to get lunch. "When did you learn to play tennis," Alex asked, pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of her eyes.

"When I was child," he said, "In France, it's common to learn as early as age four."

"Wow," Alex said, "That's….really young. You teach really well."

"Well, I don't offer less to just everyone," he said, flashing a grin. Alex grinned back giddily. "You play well for a beginner."

"Thanks," she said, "I had a good teacher." They're lunch came and Alex ate the salad she had ordered hungrily.

"So, Zoey is your twin sister, no," Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "Only of recently, though."

"It was wonderful that you were able to find your family again. They seem like nice people."

"They are," Alex replied. "Don't know what I've done without them this far. Your parents don't seem so bad either."

"They aren't," he replied, "You should come visit us in Cannes over the summer. It's beautiful there."

"I'll just have to work on Mom and Dad for that one." She smiled brightly, then went back to her salad.

After lunch, they hit a few more balls before climbing back into the limo. "When do you go back to France," Alex asked, on the way back to the White House.

"Day after tomorrow," he replied. "I was hoping we could go see an American movie tomorrow night."

"I'd like that," she said. "I'll see you around six?"

"That'll work," he replied. "I had fun today, Alexandria."

"So did I," she said. She paused, the air between them becoming thick. She saw the intense look on his face and felt her heart start to beat quicker.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I kissed you," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," Alex said. She felt him move closer, his hand wrapping around her neck, pulling her closer. He brushed her lips lightly with his and she closed her eyes, moving closer to him. He kissed her again, this time, she deepened it, opening her mouth. His tongue slipped in, dancing and teasing her own.

She was vaguely aware of the car stopping as the kiss ended and she slowly pulled away. Blaise wore the same dazed look as she as she gathered her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah…tomorrow," she said, her voice sounding far off. She smiled again before climbing out of the car. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she watched him drive off.


	22. Chapter 22

Alex walked through the House, a broad grin plastered across her face. She greeted all of the agents, every one of them noticing the extra bounce to her step. She went straight to her bathroom, taking a quick shower. She was supposed to have dinner with her parents that night. Her mother was leaving for Boston early the next day tospeak at aconference on public education.

She brushed her brown hair out, a smile on her face as she thought of the kiss. She left her hair long and pulled on a pair of corduroy pants and a hooded sweater before applying some light makeup. By the time she was ready, it was nearly seven.

Abbey and Jed glanced up as Alex walked in, both noticing the extra glow on her face. Abbey met her husband's eyes and they shared a knowing smile. A part of Jed's heart broke when he saw the sparkle in his youngest daughter's eyes. It meant that she was growing up, without him.

Abbey knocked lightly on Alex's door after dinner that night. "Come in," Alex called, looking up from her bed.

"What're you doing," Abbey asked, noticing her daughter laying on her stomach, a chess board and a book in front of her on the bed.

"Trying to figure out a way to beat dad," Alex replied, "What's up?" She looked back down, moving the white pawn forward.

"How was tennis," she asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Great," Alex replied, "He taught me a lot." She fought hard to keep the blush from creeping up on her cheeks, but it didn't go unnoticed to a mother's eye.

"Why do I get the feeling he taught you more than tennis," Abbey asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Mooom," Alex said, glancing up at her. She saw her mother's grin and finally gave in, laughing as she buried her head. She looked back up, her face a bright red color. "Alright, alright. We kissed."

"I knew it," Abbey laughed, "How was it?"

"It was…good," Alex said with a smile. Abbey raised her eyebrow and Alex's grin grew into a full blown smile. "Alright…it was…amazing. Everything a first kiss should be."

"That was your first kiss," Abbey asked, astonished by the girl's admission.

"Yeah," Alex said, shyly, "But, Mom…it was so great. He really has a great tongue."

"Alexandria, there are some things a mother never needs to hear," Abbey said, trying to keep a stern face. Inside, she was thrilled that Alex had experienced her first kiss and she was able to talk to her about it.

"Mom, it's not like he felt me up or anything," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, he is a good kisser."

"Alex, I know you're a bit old, but…," she trailed off, noticing the size that Alex's eyes had grown to.

"Mom, I know about the birds and the bees," Alex said, rolling her eyes."I am seventeen. Not twelve."

"I know, but a Mom's gotta make sure, sometimes," Abbey said. "So, are you going to see him again?"

"We're going out tomorrow night, before he leaves for France," Alex replied.

"As in…a date," Abbey asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…like, a date," Alex said. "And I have no idea what to wear."

"We'll figure out something," Abbey said, "Honey, I just don't want you to get your heartbroken because he's going back to France." She ran her hands over Alex's hair, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know," Alex said, "And it's not like I'm head over heels in love with him. It's just a kiss and a date."

"How do you think it started with your father," Abbey asked. Alex laughed, turning back to her game. "Don't stay up to late. I'll come in and say goodbye to your before I leave."

"Okay," Alex said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Abbey said, kissing her hair gently. Alex watched as she left the room, then turned back to the chess book in front of her.

"Alex confess as to what the boy did to her," Jed asked, pulling back the covers of the bed.

"She had her first kiss," Abbey said, spreading an extra quilt over the bed. She looked up as her husband froze in mid-motion, his eyes meeting hers. "Jed, it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss…which leads to a date, which leads to more kissing, then more dating, then before you know it, she's running off, skipping college and getting married to some French aristocrat. That's it. The dungeon's going in tomorrow," he said,yanking off his robe.

"Jed, as I remember, we did a little more than kissing after our first date," Abbey said. She gave him a suggestive smile before sliding between the covers.

"Yeah, well that was different," he said, laying down next to her. He propped his head up on his hand, looking over at her. "Was it a good kiss?"

"She seemed happy about it," Abbey replied. "Jed, she's seventeen. Zoey's been kissing guys since she was fifteen. Her first date was when she was thirteen. She's old enough to know what she's doing."

"Yeah, but so God in heaven help me if he breaks her heart," he said, laying down on his back.

"She'll be fine," Abbey said, leaning forward to kiss him. "Now, you're going to break this girl's heart if you don't get it into action." She smiled down at him, pulling him in for another kiss.

Alex stirred as the door to her room opened and a sliver of light shone across her face. Abbey kissed her forehead gently, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Hey," Abbey said, seeing Alex open her eyes sleepily. "I just came to say goodbye. Go back to sleep."

"When are you coming back," Alex asked, her voice slurred by sleep.

"Tomorrow, some time," she said.

"You'll miss my date." Alex's eyes began to droop shut, no matter how hard she fought to keep them open.

"I'll call tonight, before you leave," Abbey said. Inside, her heart was breaking. In the excitement of Alex experiencing her first kiss, she had forgotten that she was due at the conference.

"Okay," Alex said with a yawn. She settled down against the pillows, sound asleep before Abbey had the chance to kiss her gently before leaving the room.

Alex tore through her closet, looking for the perfect thing to wear for her date. She sighed, pulling out a skirt, then decided it would be too cold. She had hoped that it would be warmer, but a cold front had come through that afternoon. She walked down the hall, still wearing her robe and entered Zoey's room.

She flipped through her sister's clothes and wrinkled her nose. She couldn't find anything in Zoey's closet either. With a groan, she slammed the door shut and walked back across the hall to her room.

She sat down and yanked a brush through her hair, trying to straighten out the kinks in her hair. "You keep yanking, there won't be anything left," she heard a familiar voice say.

Alex's head whipped around and she saw her mother standing in the doorway, shopping bags in hand. "Mom," she exclaimed with a smile. "You're back."

"And miss my daughter's first date? I wouldn't miss this for the world," Abbey said, "Now, hurry up. You only have an hour left." She reached for the brush and began to smooth out Alex's hair with a practiced hand.

An hour later, Alex applied her last coat of lipstick and smoothed her hands over the skirt. Abbey had bought her a black and white tweed skirt with a black turtle neck, a leather jacket and knee high boots. "Do I look alright," Alex asked, with a grin.

"You look beautiful," Abbey said. "Now hurry up. He'll be here any minute." Alex nodded and followed her mother down the hall.

Alex walked down the stairs with her mother, rolling her eyes as she saw her father talking with Blaise. "Honey, he's your father. Go easy on him," Abbey muttered.

"Ah, here she is. Blaise, this is my youngest daughter. You have her home by midnight and keep your hands off of her," Jed said.

"Dad," Alex groaned, meeting her father's eyes.

"I will sir," he said, "I'll have her home at midnight."

"You do that," Jed said, "Honey, have fun tonight. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Alex said, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll be back later." She took his arm and walked out the front door, climbing into the limo.

"Jed, she'll be back in a few hours," Abbey said, taking her husband's hand in hers.

"Yeah. I know," he said, squeezing her hand. "Let's go upstairs and wait like two old people." Abbey rolled her eyes, but followed her husband up the stairs.

Alex laughed as they walked out of the theater, her arm looped through Blaise's as they walked. A light snow had started to fall, sprinkling her hair lightly. Secret service agents trailed behind, dressed as civilians.

"You know, you promised my father you'd keep your paws off of me," Alex said with a grin.

"That I did," he said, removing his hands. "But he never said anything about lips."

"That's true," Alex said, stopping and crossing her arms. "Plan to…toe the line a little bit?" She smiled up at him, moving closer to him.

"I might," he said, moving closer to her. He bent down, kissing her lips gently, feeling her pull him closer. "I thought he said paws off." He pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at her.

"He told _you_ paws off. He never said anything about me," Alex said, raising herself up to kiss him again.

She heard one of the agents clear their throats and she pulled away, glaring at them. "My alarm clock says that it's 11:30," she said, throwing another glare towards the agents.

"We better get you back, then. Before your father turns into a pumpkin." She giggled at his comment, taking his arm again and climbing into the limo.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex walked up the stairs towards the residence, another bright smile on her face. She walked into her bedroom and slid her jacket off, reaching for her pajamas. "How was the date," Abbey asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

Alex jumped at her voice, turning to face her mother. "It was fabulous," Alex said, "Dinner was good…the movie was great."

"And the kissing?"

"Even better," Alex admitted, "But I'd keep that fact from Dad."

"Girl scout's honor," Abbey said. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head as she headed to the bathroom. She emerged five minutes later, wearing her pajamas and pulling her hair back. "Where is he, by the way?"

"In the Office," she said, "Something came up. He wanted to see you when you got home, though."

"Think I'll be okay like this," Alex asked, holding up her hands. She wore a pair of navy blue flannel pants with reindeers on them and a white long sleeved Notre Dame shirt, which had somehow snuck into her drawer.

"Why not? You live here," Abbey said. Alex shrugged, then kissed her quickly on the cheek before heading towards the Oval Office.

"Hey, Charlie," Alex said, walking into the administrative area, "My Dad busy?"

"He's just finishing up," Charlie replied, "How was the date?"

"Great," she said, wrapping her arms around herself, "I know Dad wanted to see me when I got back."

"Yeah. He's been pacing around here like a caged lion," Charlie replied.

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Jed said, opening the door to the office. "Honey, how was your date?" He stuck his hands in his pants, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'll see you later, Charlie," she said, "It was good." Shekissed him lightly on the cheekbefore walking into the Oval Office. She sat down, pulling a knee to her chest as he sat down across from her. She noticed a chess set on the table and bit back a grin.

"Your mom told me you were trying to learn chess," he said, "You know, I'm a really good player."

"I've heard that a few times," she said. "Care to play?"

"I think I can manage that," he said, holding his hands out. Alex tapped the right one, then watched as he spun the board so the white pieces were on her side. "You're first." She chewed on her lower lip, then moved on of her pawns forward.

"Ah..the Fibonacci Move," he said.

"Nice try," Alex said, with a grin. He made the next move, then watched as she moved. "You know, he kept his paws off of me."

"Yeah, but I bet not his lips," Jed said, moving his rook. He looked up and saw the blush spreading across her cheeks. "You have your mother's mind. I figured you'd pull that one."

"Can't slip anything past you, can we," Alex asked. She moved her knight, claiming his rook.

"Nope. Sharp as a tack, this mind is," he said.

"He leaves tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "It happens." She was sad about his leaving, but she'd known all along that it was coming.

"You have his phone number, e-mail address and physical address. Don't you," he said, looking up at her over the rim of his glasses.

"You betcha," she said, making her move. Jed sighed and moved his piece forward, claiming her pawn.

Abbey looked up as Jed entered the bedroom, pulling off his tie and jacket. "How was chess," she called, looking over the book in her hands.

"Good," he said, pulling on the pajamas she had placed at the end of the bed. "She's not bad."

"She was studying in her room," she called back.

"That would explain her moves," he said, walking back out. He crawled in next to her, watching her as she read. "Did she really have fun on her date?"

"Yeah," Abbey said, closing the book. "Hoping she wasn't?"

"No," he said, "Feels like she's growing up too fast, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Abbey agreed. "But, we have to treat them equally."

"Where did you read that," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"In a book I read when I found out I was pregnant with twins," she said, setting her book aside and turning to face him. He smiled, remembering her reading that book. She had been bound and determined to be the best mother she could for the twins. He also remembered the look of shock, pain and hurt that had crossed her face the minute she had been told her daughter was dead. Most mothers experience post-partum depression. For Abbey, it had become full blown depression. "She signed up for the SATs today, you know."

"It's almost November. Don't you think that's a little late to apply," he asked.

"You think people will deny the President's daughter admittance," she asked. "She takes it next week. I bought her a study guide. I figured you could help her with her vocabulary."

"I can have Charlie put her on my schedule." He hated having to schedule his daughter in, but given his schedule, it was the only way he was guaranteed to have time with her.

"Okay," Abbey said, "I'll work with her on the math part."

"Alright," he said, "Just like Zoey again, huh?"

"Something like that," she said. She turned out light, turning over on her side. She felt Jed pull her close, kissing her gently before falling asleep.

"Egress," Jed read from the list Abbey had given him.

"Any place of exit," Alex said, staring up at the ceiling. "Kind of like I wish there was a way to egress from this place."

"Nice try," he said, "You're scheduled for an hour. Fungible."

"Anything counted, measured or weighed." She picked at a piece of lint stuck on the couch.

"Redundance."

"Jed Bartlet." She looked up with a smirk, stretching her legs out. She rolled her eyes and said, "To repeat. Your enjoying this scheduled torture time, aren't you?"

"You betcha," he said, "Bird is to Nest as what is to what?"

"What happened to redundance," she asked, pushing herself up.

"We switched to analogies," he said, winking at her.

"And the fun just keeps on coming," she said, swinging her feet off the couch.

"Work on these, then I'll check them over. Get an A and I'll tell you where Mom hides the ice cream," he said.

"In the freezer, behind the turkey," Alex replied, taking the book from him.

"How did you find that out?"

"You think I can't win the cook over with my award winning smile," Alex asked with a grin.

"Should have known you'd figure it out. Now, take the test. I have a law to look over." He set the book on the table, then walked over to his desk.

"What law is that," she asked, looking up at him.

"Banning genocide as a tool of war," he replied.

"Gee. I don't feel miniscule now," she said, looking over the anaologies.

"Good word usage. Now, get to work."

"A tad assiduous, aren't we," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that," he asked, looking up as he pulled his glasses off.

"Nothing," she said, turning back to her list.

Later that night, Alex sat at her desk, working on the practice test in front of her. She had been studying hard every day for the past three days, trying to do her best on the SATs. She knew that as the President's daughter, she was expected to do well. It only added to the stress she was already feeling. She looked up as the door to her room opened and Abbey walked in, carrying a plate and a glass of milk.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said, setting the plate next to her.

"Thanks," Alex said, picking up the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I'm almost done, then you can look over it."

"Alright," Abbey said. "Alex, I know you're stressed about the SAT, but you know your dad and I will be proud of whatever you make."

"Mom, Dad made a 1590. Liz made a 1555, Ellie a 1560 and Zoey a 1570. There's no pressure what so ever to do well," Alex said sarcastically. She tossed her pencil down, leaning back in the chair. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration

"Alex, you'll do fine. You've been at it for three days. It's a wonder you haven't been attacked by words with more than eight letters in your sleep."

"Who says I haven't," Alex asked. "Mom, I'm the President's daughter. Everyone before me has made a 1500 or higher on their SATs. I barely made it through high school. I'm not getting into Harvard here. I'll be lucky if anyone takes me."

"Alexandria, listen to me," Abbey said, tilting her daughter's chin up to meet her eyes. "You made it through high school entirely by yourself. That's what matters. The SATs are just a number. It's not a measure of how smart you are. I took them and got a 1200. I got in to Notre Dame simply because my family was friends with the admissions dean. But, I did great in college. Graduated with a 3.9 and went on to med school. You'll get accepted to any college you apply to. I guarantee it. Now, stop worrying and get some sleep. Falling asleep in the exam guarantees that you won't do well on the SATs."

Alex cracked a smile and rubbed her eyes. "Promise you won't think I'm dumb when I barely break a thousand," Alex asked, chewing on her lip.

"Promise," Abbey said, "Now get some sleep." She kissed Alex's forehead quickly, then left the room.

Alex chewed on her lip as she sat down at the computer, her heart pounding in her chest. She had been given the instructions and lead to a private room. Outside, two secret service agents guarded the door.

"You may start," the proctor said.

Alex entered the code she had been given, reading over the instructions on the screen. She took a deep breath, calming herself before proceeding.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been moving across the country (again). So, to make up for it, here's two chapters. And don't worry….there's a lot more of this coming. 

Alex walked down the stairs of American University, relieved that the SAT was over. She clutched the preliminary test results in her hand as she walked up to the waiting limo. The door opened as she approached and Zoey stepped out, grinning at her. "What're you doing here," Alex asked, hugging her. Her sister hadn't told her she was coming.

"Celebration lunch. Mom's meeting us at Andre's," Zoey replied. "So, how'd you do?" She reached for the paper clutched in Alex's hand, but Alex snapped it away.

"1490," Alex said with a shrug.

"Alex, that's great," Zoey said, genuinely happy, "You'll get in anywhere you want."

"I guess," Alex said. She grinned, feeling better.

"So, how'd you do," Abbey asked as the girls walked into the resturaunt.

"Wow. No hello first," Alex asked as they walked up to the table.

"Alexandria Grace," Abbey warned.

"1490," Alex said with a soft smile.

"Honey, that's great," Abbey said, hugging her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really," Alex asked, sitting down.

"Of course," Abbey said. She could tell that Alex wasn't thrilled with her score, even though it was ahigh score for the SATs.

"You apply to Harvard," Zoey asked, flipping from a magazine as she laid on Alex's bed.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "And American, Georgetown, Stanford, Yale and Columbia."

"What do you want to major in?" She reached for a cookie from the plate they had brought up from the kitchen.

"Pre-law," Alex said, stuffing a cookie in her mouth. She looked back over the essay, clicking the send button.

"That'll make Dad happy," Zoey said with a smirk.

"It's what I'm interested in," Alex said, opening the Harvard application.

"Sure it's not to make them happy," Zoey asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No," Alex said, turning around to face her. "Why do you say that?"

"Georgetown, American. They're awfully close to the House," Zoey said, pushing herself up. "You don't have to try so hard for them to love you."

"I'm not trying," Alex insisted. "I'm interested in that area because I help create laws to save kids like me from the hell I went through." She pushed her chair back, packing up the laptop her parents have given her. "I'm going to work downstairs, if you care to argue some more."

"Whatever," Zoey said, picking up the magazine and returning to her room.

Alex set her computer on the table of the Roosevelt room, pulling the chair out. She could hear the buzz of the Communications room behind her. She opened the screen and pulled up the application, continuing the essay she had been working on. "What're you doing down here," she heard a familiar voice ask.

She looked up and saw Sam leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. "Hey," she said, "Working on an app for Harvard. What's going on around here?"

"Writing a speech for your dad," he said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Alex said, organizing her pile of materials.

"How has everything been going," Sam asked.

"Alright, I guess," Alex said, "I made a 1490 on my SATs."

"That's great," he said, leaning back. "You'll get into Harvard for sure."

"Yeah, but-," she was cut off as the room was flooded with agents, surrounding them. "Sam, what's going on?" Her eyes grew wide and her face paled.

"Miss Bartlet, Mr. Seaborn, we need you to remain where you are," one of the agents said.

"Sam? What's going on," Alex demanded.

"We're crashing the West Wing," the agent replied.

"Crashing the West Wing? What the hell does that mean," Alex exclaimed.

"It means there's a security threat," Sam explained, "It happens all the time. There's really no need to worry."

"Where's my dad? Is he okay," Alex asked, sitting back down in the chair.

"The eagle's in the office. He's fine," the agent responded.

"Eagle? What's that? Some sort of code name," Alex asked, crossing her arms. Her eyes watched as agents stormed through the West Wing, stopping employees in their steps. The ongoing buzz of the White House seemed to have come to a stand still.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Mine's Yale. Zoey's is Bookbag."

"What's mine," Alex asked.

"You're Gemini," the agent responded.

"Oh," Alex said, "At least it's not something stupid. How long do these crashes last?"

"Depends," Sam told her. Alex nodded, leaning back in her chair.

Down in the bunker, Abbey was pacing like a caged cat. "Abbey, for the love of God, sit down," Jed commanded from the table.

"Jed, she hasn't been through a crash before. God knows what's going through her mind right now," Abbey said, turning to face him.

"She's in the Roosevelt room with Sam. She's fine," he reassured her. "She has five agents with her."

"Have they said what the problem was," she asked, finally sitting down.

"It was a security breach, m'am," Agent James said.

"Apparently, I pissed off someone else," Jed said.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't intentional," Abbey said, resuming her pacing. "It's been half an hour. How long does it take?"

"We're all clear m'am," the agent said. "Alexandria's still in the Roosevelt Room."

"Thank you," Abbey said, "Jed, I'll see you upstairs."

"We're all clear," the agent said, "Miss Bartlet, Mr. Seaborn, you're free to go."

"Well that's a relief," Alex muttered under her breath. She turned back to her computer, but commotion down the hall caught her attention. "Here we go again." She watched, half amused as her mother stormed into the room. "Sam, you better escape while you can." Sam nodded, then left the room before Abbey could rampage in.

"I'm fine," Alex said before her mother could get out a word.

"Are you sure," Abbey asked, looking her daughter up and down.

"Sam was here with me the entire time. I was fine," Alex said. "A little startled, but managed to finish my Harvard app."

"That's good," Abbey said, "What were you doing down here anyways?"

"Zoey and I had a fight," Alex shrugged.

"About what," Abbey asked. It was the first disagreement between the twins. With the other girls, it'd been about age differences. There'd never been any major disagreements between them.

"It was nothing," Alex said, packing up her computer. "Just something stupid." But Abbey could tell that something had upset the girl.

"Alexandria," Abbey said, an edge of warning to her voice.

"She said I shouldn't try to make you and dad happy, or proud of me. That I shouldn't suck up to Dad because I want to go into politics. She thinks I want to go to American to be closer, that it would make you happy to stay close," Alex said, emotion in her voice. "But, you know what made me mad? The fact that I want to study law because I want to keep kids from having to experience what I've been through and she thinks I want to study it to suck up to you and dad. So yeah, I think I have the right to be a little pissed right now." She hefted her backpack over her shoulder and left, leaving Abbey behind.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So, this chapter took a different turn while I was writing it. To give the back story, Alex is beginning to get tired of life in the White House. She's become more agitated as nightmares continue to plague her and she can't remember what happens. Let me know what you think…

Abbey knocked on Zoey's door, pushing it open to find her other daughter packing her bag. "You heading back tonight," Abbey asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Alex's mad at me," Zoey said, folding up her clothes and sticking them in her bag.

"She told me," Abbey replied, "Why did you think she was going into law to make me and dad happy?"

"Because it's true," Zoey said, glancing up at her.

"Zoey, Alex has lead a completely different life than you. She wants to go into law because a lot of this nation's laws have dramatically affected her life. She wants to help change these laws, help form them. She isn't doing it to make dad or I proud," Abbey said, "We're proud of her as it is. We're proud of all of you."

"I know she's had a rough time but it seems like I'm reminded everyday of the privileged upbringing I had and she didn't and quite frankly, I'm tired of it. So, I'm going back to Georgetown with all of my elitist friends until she can get rid of the burden she carries," Zoey said, shouldering her bag. "I'll call you when I get there." She brushed past her mother, walking out of the room.

Jed could sense his wife was upset the minute she walked into the room. "Jed, do you think Alex is pursuing a career in law because she wants to make us happy," Abbey asked, leaning against the couch.

"No," he said, looking up at her as he slid his glasses off, "She hasn't really talked about her decision much. Why?"

"Zoey told her she was going in to politics to make us happy," Abbey said, "I think our honeymoon period with the girls is over. Zoey's tired of Alex carrying the burden of her past around."

"You think she's frustrated that Alex has received so much attention? I thought we'd be over that by this age," he said.

"Me too," Abbey said, "I honestly don't know what it's stemming from. I think she may be frustrated that Alex isn't exactly what she wanted in a twin. You know…outgoing, gossiping..acting like a teenager should."

"Does Zoey not understand that Alex is still adjusting to everything," Jed asked.

"I don't know," Abbey said, sitting down. She smiled wistfully, looking up at her husband. "I remembering thinking how close they would be when they were born. Now, they're fighting and it seems like there's so much anger between them."

"Abbey, they'll be fine. It was just a fight. I'm sure they'll make up," Jed said, "Alex told me about her test scores."

"She's not thrilled about them," Abbey said, "She thinks she's failed somehow because she scored the lowest in the family."

"What," Jed asked, lowering his glasses, "1500's not a score to be ashamed of. I told her how proud we were of her."

"I think some of Alex's frustration may stem from the fact that she feels left behind," Abbey said, "Zoey's already a semester through college and she hasn't even been accepted anywhere."

"She's just started applications," he said, "She's been out of school for a year now."

"We got her high school transcripts. She was a B-C student, "Abbey said. "She got herself through high school on her own, with out any help. It takes a lot for someone to do that."

"I think she forgets that," Jed said, "I'll talk to her tonight. We have a trip to San Francisco tomorrow. I was going to see if she'd like to go."

"I'm going with you," Abbey said. He met her eyes and knew she was talking about more than the trip.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight to talk to Alex," he said, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said, picking up her suit jacket and walking out of the office.

Alex was working on her Yale application when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, glancing up.

"Hey," Jed said, pushing the door open. "Your mom and I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Alex said, turning around. Her parents settled on the bed, facing her.

"Alex, you know we're proud of you, right," Jed said. "1500 isn't a score to be ashamed of."

"I scored the lowest in the family," Alex stated.

"So what," Jed said. "That test doesn't show much. I know you'll do great in classes." Alex shrugged, adverting her eyes from her parents. "Alexandria, you made it through six years of your education entirely on your own. You stuck to classes when you could have easily dropped out. You finished with a 3.1 GPA. That is something to be proud of. Your SAT scores don't show that. They show what you know. They don't show how smart you are, or how great you can become. You are a Bartlet, Alex. Like it or not. You'll get into whatever college you want and will become something great. It's in the genes." He stopped with a grin as he saw the smile slowly creeping across his daughter's face. "Now, get dressed into something other than jeans and a t-shirt. We're going out to dinner."

"Alright," Alex said, pushing herself up. She forced the grin on her face because she knew it was easier to pretend that everything was alright. That if she seemed happy, and then her parents wouldn't see that she was tired and afraid.

The nightmares had only gotten worse with each session with Charlotte. She didn't remember much more, but what she did remember had become clearer, more vivid, like she was coming out of a haze.

She went to the bathroom and put on some fresh makeup before brushing out her hair. Maybe tomorrow, things would all seem better.

"Would you like to go to the farm for Thanksgiving?" Alex looked up at her mother's question, eyebrows raised.

"Farm," Alex asked, looking up from the book she had been reading. She was curled up in one of the large arm chairs in the library, reading while snow fell softly outside.

"We have some land in New Hampshire. I thought it'd help you to get away from here for awhile," Abbey said.

"I've been fine," Alex said, closing the book. "Is that where you normally have Thanksgiving?"

"First, I know about the panic attack you had last night. Second, yes…we have had Thanksgiving there in the past." Abbey leaned back in her chair, her eyebrows raised at her daughter.

"Lemme guess…Zoey told you about the attack," Alex said, closing her eyes.

She had been walking outside, as much for a press event as for her own good. Zoey had been with her, talking about her other sister's growing up and how their parents had met when she had heard a shout.

She didn't remember what had triggered it, but the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her knocked her to her knees. She didn't remember falling to her knees, or rocking back and forth as tears fell down her face. Her hands went numb from the cold of the snow. She later found out that Secret Service had carried her in and Zoey had helped her change from her wet clothes and get into a warm bath.

Zoey would tell her later what had happened. A man had the picture of Alex bound with the gun to her head. She had frozen, her face drained of all color before she had fallen to her knees. She understood later why her hands were red and raw from the ice and cold.

Her parents had been gone to a lunch. Alex had pleaded with Zoey and the Secret Service to not tell their parents. It would only add to their protectiveness.

"Why didn't you tell me," Abbey asked, crossing her arms. Her words drew Alex back to the present.

"Because it wasn't a big deal," Alex said, shrugging.

"It is a big deal," Abbey said, raising her voice. Alex shrank back slightly and Abbey closed her eyes, reeling in her emotions. "Did you remember anything?"

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. "Nothing. It's like…a blackboard that's been wiped blank. You can still see the chalk, but you can't really read anything."

"Charlotte thinks you're getting somewhere."

"I'm getting nowhere with Charlotte. I just keep remembering the same things I have all along and I'm tired of it. It seems to do nothing but bring up these horrible memories that make me wake up screaming. And when I finally do wake up, I can't remember anything but the gun shots and the sting of the needle that pricked me," Alex said, pushing herself up. "But, if you think going to the farm is going to help me, then by all means, let's go there." She sighed, knowing she was lashing out at her mother for no reason. "The press don't go there…right?" She thought that if she could just get away for a little bit then maybe things would seem better. She just felt mad all the time recently and she didn't know why.

"No press," Abbey said, "It'll be you, me, dad, Zoey, Ellie, Doug and Gus, along with a few other family members. I promise." She saw Alex nodded, then sag into the chair.

"Then let's go there," Alex said. "I just…I want to get away from here for awhile."

"Okay," Abbey said, "We'll go there." She pushed herself up out of the chair and kissed Alex gently on the head before leaving to make arrangements.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I hit a block and couldn't think of what to write next. Let me know what you think, and thanks for the fabulous reviews! You guys are what keeps me writing.

Alex watched as they drove past groves of trees and wide, sprawling acres of farmland in New Hampshire. They had landed fifteen minutes prior and were heading to the ranch. Zoey chattered away with Charlie, who had become her latest love interest. Alex rolled her eyes, knowing her father was silently fuming, but glad at the same time.

She could feel her mother's eyes on her and kept her own eyes focused on the passing scenery. They turned right onto a gravel road, passing through a security point. She sighed at the sight of the guards and their guns. She should have known better than to think that there wouldn't be any security out here.

The Suburban pulled to a stop outside of the large farmhouse with a wrap around porch. "We're here," Abbey said softly. Alex nodded and climbed out of the car once the door had been opened for her.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she studied the two story home with red brick and white trim. A cold front had come in that morning, and the air was crisp with the smell of autumn. "Let's get inside before you catch cold," Abbey said, ushering her and Zoey inside.

Alex stepped over the threshold, her boots echoing on the hard wood floor. "C'me on," Zoey said, "Our rooms are upstairs."

Alex nodded and followed her sister up the stairs. She found her room across from Zoey's, with a wooden 'A' on the door. She pushed it open and saw the bag she had brought with her on the bed. Her room smelled of fresh paint; she guessed that Abbey had hired someone to redecorate her room. The walls were an olive green color, with a quilt that matched.

"So, what'd you think? I helped Mom pick out the colors," Zoey said, walking into her room.

"It's great," Alex said with a soft smile. She walked around, looking at some of the pictures. She picked up one of the pictures of her and Zoey- she recognized it as one of the ones on Air Force One. They were sitting on a couch, laughing as they talked. "There aren't too many of us yet," Zoey said, noticing her sister's look.

"I've been home for a month," Alex said, crossing her arms.

"But you were in the hospital for one of those weeks," Zoey countered. Alex nodded, setting the picture back down. "I was going to go feed the horses. You want to come?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, zipping up the sweater she wore.

Their feet crunched on the freshly fallen snow as they walked across the sprawling land towards the corrals. "My horse's name is Shadow," Zoey said. "I've had him since I was seven."

"That's great," Alex said, smiling as they approached the corral. She climbed up the wooden fence, holding her hand out with the sugar cubes she and Zoey had stolen from the kitchen on their way out.

Zoey smiled as she petted her horse's nose, while Alex ran her hands through her mane.

"So, do you still have the nightmares," Zoey asked, climbing up to sit on the top of the wooden fence.

"Mom put you up to this," Alex asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, but I want to know. I am your twin, you know," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I still have the nightmares. She seems to think that things will get better if I keep seeing Charlotte," Alex said, turning her attention back to the horse.

"Maybe it will," Zoey said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It won't," Alex insisted. "I can't remember what happened and I don't really want to remember what happened."

"Were you scared," Zoey asked.

Alex stopped petting Shadow's mane and looked up, her brown eyes meeting Zoey's. No one had asked her that before. "Yeah," Alex said. "I was."

"You seemed happy before. What happened?"

"It was so easy to pretend that I was fine, that everything was alright. So what if I had a few nightmares? I just wanted Mom and Dad to stop hounding me; making sure that I was alright," Alex said. "So, I began to lie and pretend that everything was fine."

"But everything fell apart last weekend," Zoey said. Alex nodded, not taking her eyes of the horse. "What did you remember?"

"Being taken, the drugs, gunshots," Alex said, "It's like…I was in a dream that I couldn't wake up from. Everything is so…distorted, like a blurred mirror or something."

"Oh," Zoey said. Things had become awkward between them. She just wasn't sure of what to say. She couldn't even relate to her own twin.

Alex sat on the bed in her room, her knees pulled to her chest. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Ellie poking her head in. "Ellie," Alex said, smiling and hugging her older sister.

"Hey," Ellie said, hugging Alex tightly. Alex had only seen their middle sister a few times, but missed having another sibling to talk to. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Alex said, sitting back down on the bed. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pulled her leg up on the bed with her. "How's med school going?"

"It's going," Ellie said with a shrug. "Liz'll be here this afternoon."

"Great," Alex said, "Anyone else?"

"Just Doug, Gus, Annie, and Grandma and Grandpa" Ellie said, "Mom wanted this visit to be low key."

"Don't you people have to work," Alex asked softly.

"Everyone's got off until Thanksgiving. It's only a few days away," Ellie said.

"Guess I forgot," Alex said. "It's been a little crazy recently."

"Tell me about it," Ellie said with a snort.

"Ellie, can I ask you something," Alex asked. Ellie nodded, raising her blue eyes up to meet her sister's brown ones. "Why don't you and Dad get along?"

"We got along," Ellie said, "He's just never understood me like he does you, Zoey and Liz. Why?" Ellie studied Alex, seeing the wear the White House had had on her. She know understood why their mother had pulled her to the ranch, had called them all home for Thanksgiving.

"I just wanted to know. I feel like I hardly know you and Liz," Alex said with a shrug. "I've gotten the Cliff's Notes version of you and Liz. Why'd you go into medicine? To make mom proud?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you," Ellie said, "That was part of it. Liz was the politician of the three of us. Zoey was mom and dad's little girl. I had to fit in somewhere."

"I know what you mean," Alex said.

"You're going into pre-law at Harvard," Ellie said, "You'll fit in just fine. Mom made some apple cider. You want to go get some?"

"Sure," Alex said, getting off the bed.

They took the hot mugs of outside, walking through the freshly fallen leaves. "It's beautiful up here," Alex said, looking around.

"Yeah," Ellie said, "Autumn was always my favorite time of year up here."

"So, tell me about our family," Alex said, climbing up on the fence.

"Where to begin," Ellie said, smiling softly. "Mom and Dad met in college, Notre Dame, of course. They married young, Grandma wasn't too happy about it. Mom got pregnant with Liz on their honeymoon. They waited a little bit and had me while Mom was in med school, then Zoey and you came along four years later. Dad was already governor at the time."

"So, Zoey was born into this whole political thing," Alex said. Ellie nodded, then continued.

"After you 'died', Dad buried himself in work, Mom busied herself with me and Zoey, while Liz was in school. Then, things slowly came back together. Dad decided to run for president while Zoey was in her last year of high school and we wound up here," Ellie said.

"And we're catholic," Alex asked.

"Yes, we're catholic," Ellie said.

"Oh," Alex said. "When do you graduate?"

"In another three years," Ellie replied.

Alex fell silent, her soft brown eyes, watching the leaves fall from the trees. "Did you have a choice," she finally asked.

"What do you mean," Ellie asked.

"About having this life. Did you have a choice?"

"Somewhat. I was three when he decided to run. Liz and I were taken into consideration," Ellie said. "Tired of this already?"

"You and Liz had a choice. Zoey was born into it and I was thrown into it," Alex said.

"You sound upset."

"Just a statement." Alex shrugged and turned eyes back to the trees.

"Alex, why are you really so angry," Ellie asked. "For the past few months, you were fine. What happened?"

"I'm not angry," Alex said honestly, "I'm…scared. We have all of these people I'm related to, but have never met coming and I'm not sure where I'll fit in, or if they'll even accept me. It seems to be the running theme in my life." She snorted, rubbing her hands on her jeans as she looked up at the trees.

"Alex, the people that are coming here have loved you your entire life. Grandma's great…she was just as torn up as Mom when you had 'died'. And Grandpa is amazing. He's the only person that can beat Dad at chess," Ellie said.

"Are they on Mom or Dad's side," Alex asked.

"Mom's," she replied, "Dad's mom is more…austere. She usually spends Thanksgiving with our uncles."

"We have uncles?"

"Yeah," Ellie replied, "One…Noah . Dad's the youngest."

"Did Grandpa Bartlet die?"

"Yes. He and Dad never really got along."

"Why not?"

"Because Dad was smarter and he didn't like that," Ellie replied truthfully.

"What about Mom's side?"

"Only child."

"Oh," Alex said.

They heard a car door slam in the distance and Alex looked over at her sister. "Sounds like Liz is here," Ellie said.

"Yeah,"Alex replied, hopping off the fence.

"Alex! Ellie," Liz called with a smile as she saw two of her sister's walking up.

"Hey Liz," Ellie said, hugging her sister. "How was the drive?"

"It was good," Liz replied. "Alex, how've you been?" She reached out and hugged her youngest sister tightly.

"Not bad," Alex replied, "Zoey's upstairs."

"You look good," Liz said.

"Thanks," Alex said, "I'm going to go see if Mom needs any help." Liz and Ellie watched as she ran inside the house.

"She looks good," Liz said, grabbing Gus and Doug's bag out of the back of the car.

"Yeah, she does," Ellie said.

"So, why are we really here," Liz asked, slamming the door shut.

"Mom thought Alex needed a break," Ellie said, taking Gus' bag from her sister.

"She remember anything else," Liz asked.

"A little," Ellie replied, opening the door to the house. Liz sighed and followed her younger sister in. She had been told about the panic attack and Alex collapsing on the front lawn. She had hoped that Alex remembered more, but she now knew that it would take her family encouraging her to remember the rest.


	27. Chapter 27

As Alex walked down the stairs, she could hear the commotion of her family downstairs. She tucked her hair behind her ear and peeked around the corner. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the people that filled the room. Gus was sitting on her father's lap, while Ellie, Zoey and Liz talked together in the corner. Her mother and who she guessed was her grandmother and grandfather. She stepped into the kitchen quietly, not wanting to attract attention just yet.

"Oh my goodness," she heard a gasp, "Alexandria?"

"Hi grandma," she said, shyly. Suddenly, she was grabbed into a hug by the older woman. She could feel wet tears on her cheeks as her grandmother held her tight.

Abbey felt Jed's arm slide around her shoulders, kissing her temple gently. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her mother embrace Alex tightly.

Alex pulled away and smiled as she saw her grandmother for the first time. "I'm Grace Paxton," her grandmother said, "Your grandmother, but I guess you knew that."

"Yeah," Alex said with a bright smile, "I did." She wiped away a tear that had fallen down her own cheek.

"And I am your grandfather," a tall man said from behind her. She turned and grinned at the older man. "Well, don't I get a hug?" Alex laughed and threw her around the man's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome to the family," he said softly.

"Thanks," Alex said, letting go of him.

She shrank back from her family, not wanting to be in the spotlight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her Mom standing behind her. "Doing okay," Abbey asked softly.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding her head. Abbey kissed her forehead gently, then moved past her to finish fixing dinner.

Alex sat at the table that afternoon, her eyes looking over each member of her family. She noticed that her mother resembled her grandmother, more than her grandfather, but that she had more of her father's personality. She noticed the Gus and Annie were complete opposites, but were identical at the same time. She saw that her grandparents had the same look in their eyes as her mother had for her father.

She smiled softly to herself, glad to have her family all around her. She took her sister's hand as her father bowed his head to say the prayer before dinner.

After dinner, the family sat in the living, with Alex playing chess against her father, Annie and Gus playing a game in the corner, her grandparents and mother having a conversation and Liz, Ellie and Zoey in the kitchen, drinking coffee and chatting.

"Your move," Alex said, propping her chin up on her hand. Her eyes flicked up from the chess board to watch her father. He studied the board, then made his move.

"Your mom told me you applied to colleges," he said, watching her move.

"Yeah," Alex said, "Yale, Harvard and Georgetown. Not like I have a snowball's chance in hell of getting into the first two."

"I could put in a good word for you," he said, winking.

"Dad, if I get into college, I want it to be because I earned it," Alex said, moving her rook forward. "Check.." She grinned at the look on her father's face.

"When will you hear," he asked. "Check on you, now."

"Next week sometime," she replied. She moved her queen and looked back up at her father. "Checkmate. I'll let you know when I get the letter. Another game?" She smiled sweetly as her father muttered under his breath and moved to reset the game.

Alex lay in bed that night on her side, her eyes focused on the window. She heard her door creek open and looked up to see her mother enter her bedroom. "Hey," Abbey said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay," Alex said, turning onto her back. "It was…overwhelming at first, but I'm okay now. I talked with Ellie."

"I know," Abbey said, "You and her seem to get along well."

"We do," Alex said with a shrug. "Thank you for letting us be here."

"You're welcome," Abbey said. "We need to head back to D.C. on Sunday, though."

"I'm okay with that," Alex said, "I just needed to get away for awhile."

"I understand that," Abbey said softly, "Your father has a thing in Europe. You want to come along?"

"Really," Alex asked, her eyes opening wide.

"Yeah…sort of a last fling before college," Abbey said.

"Yeah I wanna go," Alex said, "When will we leave?"

"Tuesday," Abbey said, "We'll be back on the following Tuesday."

"Okay," Alex said, yawning.

"Get some sleep," Abbey said, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alex walked downstairs, wearing jeans, doc marten's and a thick zip up sweater. "I'm going riding," Zoey said, finishing her bowl of cereal. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Alex said, grabbing a cup of yogurt from the fridge. She ate it on the way to the stables.

"So, Mom told me you're going to Europe," Zoey said, "It should be fun."

"Are you coming," Alex asked.

"Nah. I've got class," Zoey replied, "CJs fun to be around…Donna's not bad either."

"What all do these trips have," Alex asked.

"Depends," Zoey said, "Usually, you meet the city leader, attend galas and balls…CJ'll have an agenda for you."

"Agenda," Alex said.

"Yeah…and you'll have a Secret Service agent with you. Donna or Carol are usually the one that keeps you on track. One of them will be with you for most of the day," Zoey replied.

"Sounds exhausting," Alex said. Zoey nodded her head, then changed the subject to her relationship with Charlie.

"Call me when you get back," her grandmother said, hugging both Alex and Zoey tightly. "I'll see you both at Christmas."

"We know," Alex said, smiling.

"And behave yourselves. I know how much trouble twins can cause." She winked at the girls, then handed them back over to their grandfather, who swept them both in a large hug.

"You two can cause as much trouble as you want," he said, kissing both of their cheeks. "Alexandria, you keep this one in check. She's trouble, you know."

"Oh, I already know it," Alex said, winking at her twin.

Alex stooped down and hugged Gus tightly, slipping something in his pocket. "What is this," he asked, pulling it out of his pocket.

"An arrowhead," she said, "I found it when I was riding the other day. Don't be to much trouble to your sister."

"I won't," he promised, grinning. He had lost a tooth over the holiday and now had a gaped tooth smile.

"Alright. I'll see you at Christmas," she hugged him again, then stood as her sister helped him get into the car.

"Have fun in Europe," Liz said, hugging Alex tightly.

"I will," Alex replied, "Take care of Gus and Annie."

"I will," Liz said, glancing over at her family. "See you at Christmas."

"Yeah. See you then," Alex said.

Ellie was riding with them back to D.C., then was going to be taken to Johns Hopkins from there. They climbed into the limo and rode back to the base where Air Force One was being kept.

On the way, Abbey watched as Alex, Zoey and Ellie all talked about classes, or whatever came up. She smiled to herself as she saw Alex smiling and laughing, back to her usual self. The sparkle was back in her eye and she was confident the girl had fought back the demons that haunted her past once more.

She felt her husband grasp her hand and she smiled at him, kissing him gently on the cheek. She knew he was thinking the same thing that she was; their daughter had just needed to find her way back to her family.


	28. Chapter 28

"We're only gone for four days," Abbey said, as she wandered into Alex's bedroom. She surveyed the piles of clothes the girl had created in order to pack for the Europe trip.

"Haha," Alex replied dryly. She crossed her arms and ran over the list of things to take that CJ had created for her.

"Donna's got your schedule downstairs," Abbey said, "She'll have it for you on the plane this afternoon."

"Is she my escort," Alex asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Her and three secret service agents," Abbey replied.

"Three?" She flopped down on her bed, leaning back on her elbows.

"Yes. Three," Abbey said, with her doctor tone. "Your father and I are in meetings all day. You will be with Donna and various political escorts for the two days we're there."

"Who else is going," Alex asked, folding her legs and beginning to fold her clothes to place them in the suitcase.

"Josh, Sam, CJ," she said, "Leo and Tobey are staying behind."

"Oh," Alex said, "Security or something?"

"Something like that," Abbey replied. "Hurry up, then come down for dinner. We'll eat before leaving for the plane."

"Okay," Alex said, folding up her pants and placing them in the suitcase.

Alex walked down the hall to the dining room table and sat down. She took a couple of sandwiches off the plate, along with some apple slices and carrot sticks. "I'm all packed," Alex said, as her mother breezed through the kitchen.

"Good. Your father's finishing up downstairs," Abbey said, taking a sandwich. She returned to her bedroom to finish packing. "Take a sweater for the plane. It can get kind of cold."

"Mom, I am wearing a sweater," Alex called back. "How long's the flight?"

"Twelve hours," Abbey replied, "Your father likes to fly at night."

"At least I'll be able to get some sleep," Alex muttered. She made a mental reminder to pack some books to take with her. "We leave at seven, right?"

"Yeah," Abbey said, walking back into the kitchen. She took a sip of milk from Alex's glass, then went back to packing.

"I talked to Zoey earlier," Alex said, munching on a carrot stick.

"How's she doing," Abbey asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Good. Cramming for finals," Alex replied. "Makes me hardly be able to wait for college."

"You'll do fine," Abbey said, grabbing a carrot stick off her plate. "Now go get ready. We leave in half an hour." Alex groaned and took the rest of her sandwich to her room.

Forty-five minutes later, they boarded the plane, bound for London. Alex carried only her backpack on the plane, following her mother and father up the stairs. Behind her, Josh and Sam were playfully arguing while Donna trailed behind them.

She sat her stuff in a seat, then sat down in the seat next to it, pulling out the personal DVD player that she had borrowed from Zoey. "What'cha watching," Donna asked, sitting down next to her.

"National Treasure," Alex replied, "Borrowed it from Zoey. You have a schedule for me?"

"Yeah," Donna said, handing it to her.

Alex looked it over, raising her eyebrow. "Lunch with parliament?"

"Your parents will be there for that," Donna explained, "We start at 8:00am tomorrow morning, so get some sleep tonight."

"Yes mom," Alex said, rolling her eyes. She cracked a smile at Donna's look and turned on her DVD player.

At midnight, Abbey walked the plane, noticing various members of the senior staff were still up. Josh was on the phone with Leo, while CJ and Sam sat and talked. She wandered a bit further down and found Alex sound asleep on the couch, the DVD player on the table was still playing a movie. She pulled the earphones off of Alex and turned the player off. She reached for the blanket laying across the back of the sofa and spread it over the girl gently. Abbey brushed a strand of hair behind Alex's ear and kissed her temple gently before pulling the shades down on the window.

She left Alex to sleep and wandered back to her husband's office. "You going to sleep tonight," she asked, leaning against the desk.

"Yeah," he said, pulling off his glasses. "Alex asleep?"

"Yeah," she said, "Donna went over the agenda with her."

"That's good," he said, leaning back.

"C'me on. Let's go to bed," she said, holding out her hand. She smiled as her husband reluctantly slid his glasses off and followed her to bed.

"Hey, time to wake up," Abbey said, shaking Alex awake.

"Hmm..we're here," Alex asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. Go get a shower, then we'll deplane," Abbey said, standing up. Alex nodded sleepily and went to the back to get a shower.

Alex slipped on the suit and long light blue overcoat, cinching the black belt around her waist. Her long brown hair fell in soft curls, with the top half pulled back to stay out of her eyes. She slid on the black heels and sprayed perfume on herself before leaving to meet her parents. "I like your suit," Donna said as they walked to the front of the plane.

"Thanks," Alex said, nervously smoothing the overcoat out. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Donna said, straightening her shoulders. Alex watched as the door to the plane opened, then carefully walked down the steps, praying she didn't trip on the way down. She smiled and waved to the media as they stepped to the bottom.

"You have fun today," Abbey said, kissing Alex's cheek gently, "I'll see you for tea this afternoon."

"Okay," Alex said, smiling. "Have fun." She squeezed her mother's hand, then went off to join Donna in the car waiting for her. "So, what's first?"

They arrived at the Louvre, where Alex was to have breakfast before a guided tour of the Louvre. She studied each piece of art and reveled in being able to see the Mona Lisa with only a few other people aside from herself. The guide talked in hushed tones, giving information to Donna and Alex about each piece of art they passed.

They stopped in front of David, where Alex stood, examining the sculpture before. "I thought it'd be bigger," Donna said softly, looking at the statue. Alex let out a snort, and covered her face, disguising it as a cough. Donna, who hadn't realized what she had said looked over at Alex, then turned bright red.

"We'll be moving on to Atlas now," the guide said, not noticing the tears Alex fought to hold back.

"Maybe he'll be up to your expectations," Alex whispered as they walked down the hall. Donna fought back the laugh and had to excuse herself to the restroom.

"So, we do this again tomorrow," Alex asked, flopping down in the car after the tour of the Louvre.

"Yeah," Donna said, "Now, after lunch, we have a tour of the city, then high tea with your mother and the president, then you'll be attending a lecture at the University, followed by a gala."

"Tea with my mother and president as in my father, or the president of France," Alex asked, looking out the window.

"President of France," Donna replied, looking down at the schedule. Alex groaned and slid down in the seat.

"So, Donna, what's up with you and Josh," Alex asked, pushing herself in her seat. "Does he measure up like David, or like Atlas?" She grinned at the blush that spread across Donna's face.

"I wouldn't know," Donna replied, "He's my boss."

"I'm sure that's all he is," Alex said, crossing her arms. "It's too bad that the White House tears apart so many great relationships."

"What do you mean," Donna asked.

"You and Josh, CJ and Danny. A girl notices a lot when she's stuck in a house for awhile," Alex said, looking back towards Donna.

"Your parents have stayed together," Donna said.

"Yeah, but believe me when I say Mom would trade the White House for New Hampshire any day," Alex said. She smoothed out her overcoat and touched up her lipstick as they pulled up in front of the prime minister's mansion.

She stepped out of the limo as the door was opened and she waved to the crowd of people. "Ma'm will you be walking the line," her secret service agent asked.

"Uh..sure," Alex said. "Donna, what's walking the line?" She hissed under her breath.

"Greeting the crowd," Donna responded.

"Oh. I thought I might have messed up already," Alex said, approaching the large crowd.

She waved and signed her named, greeting the people. She took pictures with the children and various people that had come out to see her. "Alex, we'll be late for lunch," Donna said, touching the First Daughter's elbow gently.

Alex nodded and took one last picture before disappearing inside. She walked through the foyer, smiling at the older man who approached her. "Alexandria, it's so nice to finally meet you," he said, kissing her hand. "I am Andreas Montpelier, Vice-President to President D'Austier."

"I am honored to meet you, Mr. Vice-President," Alex said, blushing. "This is Donna Moss, Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff." She motioned to Donna, who blushed as the man kissed her hand as well.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch," he asked, holding his arm.

"I would be honored," Alex replied, looping her arm through his.

Lunch was served in a garden room, with a view over Paris. "Your city is so beautiful," Alex said, as they ate their lunch.

"Thank you," he said, "I understand you are looking to enroll in college."

"Yes, I am," Alex replied, "I am looking forward to attending the lecture at the University."

"I understand it will be quite interesting," he replied, "I am sorry I won't be there myself. What is it you wish to study?"

"Federal Law," she replied.

"Ah…following the footsteps of your father," he said, "I know he is quite proud." Alex smiled and continued to eat her lunch.

"Hey Donna, can't we stop by the Eiffel Tower," Alex asked as they left the mansion.

"It's on your schedule for tomorrow," Donna replied, glancing down. She had been so careful at lunch to keep Alex on schedule. She had guided Zoey around some, but had been granted the honor of touring the city with Alex. She had begged and pleased with Josh to allow her this.

"But we're going on a tour of the city now," Alex said as they walked towards the carriage. She smiled at the crowd and waved. Donna groaned and followed after the First Daughter and climbed into the carriage. Secret service agents climbed on the back and rode on motorbikes alongside, guarding Alex the entire time.

The sun had come out from behind the clouds and had warmed up some, but Alex and Donna were still covered by a tartan blanket. Crowds gathered as they rode throughout the city, taking pictures of Alex as she smiled. She now knew why her father and mother hadn't wanted her along when she had first returned from the hospital. Alex was already tired and she still had tea, the lecture and dinner to go to.

The tour ended at the University of Paris, where Alex was to attend the lecture on modern French politics. She sat in one of the front rows, surrounded by some of France's top students. The class was taught by Professor Novartis, winner of the Nobel Prize in Economics. Donna stood at the back of the class, watching the youngest Bartlet interact with the other students.

After the class, Alex met with the other students, finding out their names and what they were interested in, what their majors were. She was intimidated by those around her, but was glad that they considered her an equal. She felt Donna's touch on her elbow and she said goodbye before being lead out by the Secret Service.

"How was the city," Abbey asked, greeting Alex with a kiss on the cheek.

"It was beautiful," Alex said, sitting down, "The trees…the people. Can't we move the White House here?" She laughed as a maid entered with a tea cart.

"The president will be with you shortly," she said, pouring the tea.

Alex rose with her mother as the French President D'Austier entered the room. "Mrs. Bartlet, how are you," he asked, kissing Abbey's hand.

"I'm doing well, Mr. President," Abbey responded, "And your self? How is Marie?"

"We are both well," he responded, "And this must be your daughter, Alexandria."

"An honor to meet you sir," Alex said, allowing him to kiss her hand.

"You have your mother's beauty," he said.

"Thank you," Alex said, blushing.

"Did you enjoy the lecture at the university," he asked as they sat down.

"I did," Alex said, "I know so little of the Napoleonic code."

"I assure you that should you decide to come back to Paris, you would be more than welcome to attend the university." He smiled at her and she smiled back, grateful for the offer.

As Alex lay in bed that night, her mind kept running over the events of the day. A month and a half ago, she had never dreamed she would be in France, having tea with the President of France and the First Lady of the United States. She never dreamed that she'd be invited to attend the University of Paris. Her head hurt from all of the activity, but looked forward to the next, just the same. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time, with visions on the Eiffel tower imprinted in her mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Alex woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello," she asked, fumbling for the phone.

"Miss Bartlet, this is your wakeup call," a man with a thick French accent reported.

"Yeah. Thanks," she said, dropping the phone. She groaned and flopped back against her pillows, rubbing her face. It felt like she had just fallen asleep. She sat up and closed her eyes, feeling a wave of nausea overcome her. Dismissing it to lack of sleep, Alex climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day.

Alex sat at the afternoon matinee, her head pounding. She bowed her head and rubbed her temple, which didn't go unnoticed by Donna.

After the matinee, Donna guided Alex out to the car and handed her some Advil. "What's this for," Alex asked, taking the medication.

"Your headache," Donna replied.

"I'm just tired," Alex said, waving her away. "I'll be fine."

"You sure," Donna asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, forcing a smile. The truth was, her headache had grown worse and her stomach had started to ache. She figured it was cramps, but pushed it away.

"You sure you don't want to come to the dinner," Abbey asked, clipping on her earring.

"Yeah," Alex said, "I'm just going to hang out here, maybe see the city some." She was sitting cross legged on the bed, wearing a sweater and jeans. Her parents had been invited to a dinner, while she had opted to stay at the hotel that night.

"Are you feeling okay," Abbey asked, noticing her daughter's flushed cheeks for the first time that day.

"Just a headache," Alex said, shrugging it off. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I can stay here tonight," she said, feeling Alex's forehead and cupping her cheek.

"I'll be fine," Alex said, "Go to the dinner."

"Alright," Abbey said, "Call me if you start to feel bad."

"Okay," Alex said, "Have fun."

"I will," Abbey said, kissing her daughter's forehead. She lingered for a moment, then left, clutching her shawl around her.

Alex sat in the hotel room, reading her book. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling dizzy. "Did you want to see the city," Donna asked, walking into the room.

"No," Alex said, "I don't feel so great."

"You need any medication?"

"Some pepto, if it's around," Alex replied. Donna nodded and went to the medical kit Abbey had left for her. She always took it with her when they traveled. Before leaving for the dinner, Abbey had instructed Donna to check in on Alex.

She returned a few seconds later and handed the medication to her. "You want me to call your mom," Donna asked, watching the girl take the medication. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her complexion had paled since her parents had left.

"No," Alex replied, "They're at a dinner."

"Okay," Donna said, "I'm just going to hang out in the living room if you need me."

"Okay," Alex said, knowing her mother had put Donna on watch, "I think I'm going to call it an early night. Have to be up early in the morning." She smiled slightly and moved to stand up, wavering slightly. She steadied herself, then headed to her bedroom.

Donna watched the girl leave and reached for the phone. Abbey had also instructed her to call if she felt needed.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to force herself to go to sleep. Her stomach ached and she had started to couch, which caused her to curl up in a ball. She wished she had had Donna call her mother, to have her come back to the hotel.

She curled up tighter, shivering as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself. Her skin burned, but she couldn't stop shivering. She heard the door to her room open and looked up, wincing as she did so. "Mom," she called, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," Abbey said, sitting down next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Just peachy," Alex replied, rolling onto her back.

"Donna take your temperature," Abbey asked. Alex shook her head and watched as her mother reached for her bag and pulled out a thermometer. "Hold still." She held the instrument to Alex's ear and pressed the button. A second later, it beeped and she looked down at it.

"101," Abbey said, "Congrats, kiddo. You're sick. Where do you feel bad?"

"Stomach, head, throat, coughing," Alex replied, coughing as if to prove it.

"Alright." She pulled out a bottle of medicine and poured some for Alex, who took it and grimaced.

"Do you always carry a bottle of medicine in hopes that someone gets sick," Alex asked, settling back against the pillows.

"Have you met your father," Abbey asked, "He's an absolute baby when he's sick."   
"Oh," Alex said, yawning.

"Get some sleep," Abbey said, "I'm going to go change, then come check on you." Alex nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the bed shift as her mother slid off. She felt her mother's cool touch of her lips to her forehead just before she drifted off to sleep.

Abbey changed out of her dress, then reached for the phone as it rang. "Hello," she asked, picking it up.

"Hey," her husband said, "How's Alex?"

"Sick," Abbey replied, sitting down to remove her shoes. "She's got a fever of 101."

"Want me to come back," he asked.

"No, just stay at the dinner. I can take care of her," Abbey said, removing her earrings.

"Alright," he said after a pause. "We're almost done with dinner, then we'll wrap up the negotiations. I'll be back around midnight."

"Alright," Abbey replied, "Love you."

"I love you too," he said. He waited while she hung up, then went to join the dinner.

Abbey returned to Alex's bedroom to check on her youngest daughter, who was sound asleep. She brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, rubbing her back gently as she coughed. She had told Donna to get some sleep before they had to leave for Air Force One in the morning. She laid down on the bed, pulling Alex close and closed her eyes.

She woke up to someone brushing the hair from her face and turned to see Jed sitting next to her, his tie undone and sleeves pushed up. "Hey," she said softly, "How long have you been back?"

"About five minutes," he replied, "We wrapped up the negotiations and left. Are you packed?"

"Yeah," Abbey said, "How long until we leave?"

"About an hour. She okay to get on the plane," he asked, motioning to Alex."Yeah, but it may not be pretty," Abbey said, looking over to Alex. "You wake her up and I'll pack her things. Everyone else ready to go?"

"Just about," he said, "Senior Staff's still packing, but it's not like they can leave without us." Abbey chuckled and sat up, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Go get dressed and I'll work with the kid." He kissed her, then watched her leave before moving to wake Alex up.

Alex stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey kid," he said, "We're leaving now."

"Dad," she asked, her voice raspy from coughing.

"Yeah," he said, "You up to walking? Your mom's packing your things up."

"Yeah," she said, sitting up. "Just give me a minute." He nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving the room to allow her to get a quick shower.

Alex slept on the way to the airport, her head resting against Abbey's shoulder the entire way. Once they arrived, she woke up, and with the help of Abbey and her father, was guided on to the plane.

Abbey gently laid her down on a couch towards the back and covered with a blanket. She stayed by Alex until she was asleep, then wandered between the onboard bedroom she and her husband shared and where Alex slept.

Alex woke up to her mother shaking her and groaned as she opened her eyes. "Hey," Abbey said, "We're almost to D.C. and I need to take your temperature."

"Okay," Alex said, pushing herself up. She let her mother take her temperature and watched as she checked it.

"102," Abbey said. "Do you want more medicine? It'll make you tired."

"How long until we land," Alex asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Abbey replied. "We can have Dr. Hackett look at you when we get to the House. I'd hate to give you something that'll knock you out and anything else will just keep you up."

"I think I can hold out that long," Alex said groggily.

"Okay," Abbey said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go see what progress your father's made." She left Alex, then went to go check on her husband.

Alex grasped the rail of the stairs tightly, the feel of the metal cool against her hot skin. Her mother was next to her, helping guide her down the stairs. She knew the media was taking pictures and grimaced. She knew she looked a little less than spectacular.

"They're taking pictures of your dad," Abbey said, "not of you. Your dad told them not to." She rubbed Alex back gently and wrapped her arm around her waist as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She was placed in the back of the car and Abbey climbed in behind her.

"Where's Dad," Alex asked vaguely.

"He's talking to the press," Abbey said. "He'll be back at the House in a few."

Alex nodded and leaned forward, putting her head between her knees. Abbey watched the color drain from Alex's face and moved to place a bag in front of Alex just as she threw up.

Alex heaved as the contents of her stomach were emptied into the paper bag Abbey had taken from the plane. She was barely aware of her mother holding the hair back from her face as she threw up.

Finally, she leaned back as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't remember ever feeling this bad in her life. Abbey reached for a plastic bottle of water they kept in the limos and untwisted it, handing it to Alex to rinse out her mouth.

"We're almost there," Abbey said softly, rubbing Alex's back. Alex nodded as tears fell down her face. She just wanted to be in bed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they pulled up in front of the White House and Alex was assisted out of the car. The marine, having heard that Alex had been sick on the plane, was on hand with a wheelchair for the teenager.

Alex fell into the wheelchair and allowed her to be pushed up to her bedroom. Abbey walked ahead and pulled out a warm pair of pajamas for Alex to change into.

Once Alex was in bed, Abbey pulled her daughter's hair back, in case she got sick and sat with her until she fell asleep. She had always stayed up with all of the girl's while they were sick. She closed the curtains to the room and leaned back in the chair to study her daughter. She had gained most of the weight she had lost back and before being sick, had gained a healthy tan to her skin. She waited to hear from the schools that she had applied to and although Alex hadn't said it outright, she knew the girl's top option was Yale. Nineteen years of worrying and three months later, their daughter was home and going off to college in one month. Abbey sighed and kissed Alex gently before going to her bedroom to finish unpacking.


	30. Chapter 30

Alex woke up, shivering and coughing as she struggled to get out of bed. She fell to her knees as she was overcome by dizziness and tears streamed down her face. She startled to crawl towards the bathroom on her hands and knees. She made it to the bathroom, but clung to the toilet, dry heaving. She hadn't eaten anything and there was nothing in her to throw up. She heard the door to her room open and within seconds, her mother was at her side.

The heaving finally subsided and she leaned back against Abbey, who helped her rinse her mouth out and wipe the sweat of her face. "Let's get you back to bed," Abbey said, helping her stand up. Two secret service agents had come in and helped the woman get Alex into bed.

Alex lay down against the pillows and pulled the covers tight around her. Abbey reached for the thermometer and took Alex's temperature. It had reached 104.

"Alex, I want to call Dr. Hackett," Abbey said, brushing the sweaty hair from Alex's face.

"I don't like doctors," Alex moaned.

"Alexandria, I know you don't," Abbey replied, in a soft but stern voice, "You're dehydrated and you can't keep down liquids. You need to have an I.V. It's the only way you'll get better quicker." Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. Abbey sighed and closed her eyes. She knew Alex hated doctors because the doctors that had treated her at the shelter weren't the kindest.

"Honey, I will be here with you while he administers the I.V.," Abbey said. "Your temperatures 104. We need to get your body temperature down." She looked to Alex, who had stilled in her bed. "Alex? Alexandria?" She shook her, but the girl wouldn't respond. "Alex, c'me on, Honey. Wake up." Tears filled her eyes and her heart pounded in her chest as she screamed for Secret Service.

"Call Dr. Hackett. Now," she bellowed, running for the kitchen for ice. She stuffed some in a towel and ran straight for the bedroom, putting it on Alex's forehead.

"C'me on baby, wake up," Abbey said, tears running down her face. She heard commotion and looked to see Jed burst into the room. He looked from his wife to his daughter who lay still in her bed. Abbey pressed her fingers to Alex's throat and felt her heart stop as she detected a faint pulse. Jed walked over and took Alex's hand in his own, wincing at how hot it was.

Within minutes, Dr. Hackett arrived and Jed took Abbey's hand, moving her out of the way. The watched as he took her temperature, then prepared an I.V. Within minutes, she was hooked up to a monitor that showed her temperature, blood pressure and heart beat. Abbey was somewhat relived to see the girl's slow, but steady heart beat on the monitor.

She clutched Jed's hand as Dr. Hackett pulled off his stethoscope and walk over to them. "Abbey, you know how bad this is," he said, "She has the flu, probably contracted overseas, compacted with a severe lung infection. How long has she been like this?"

"Two days," Abbey replied, "Her temperature was 101, until we got back this morning, then it spiked up to 104." Her voice trembled as she spoke, her eyes still focused on the girl laying in the bed. She knew that the shallow breathing Alex had been having wasn't a good sign.

"She's breathing on her own, which is a good sign. I want to keep her on I.V's to help keep her temperature down," Hackett continued.

"What exactly has happened," Jed asked. Like Abbey, his eyes were glued on their daughter. But, unlike Abbey, he didn't know what was happening to her.

"She's in a light coma," Hackett said, "Her body shut down in order to help fight the disease."

"Will she wake up?"

"Yes," he said, "I'm not sure how long it will take, but she will wake up. Abbey, I've got my pager. I'll be in the building, so page me the minute you need something. I left extra saline bags for you to change her I.V. with."

Abbey nodded her thanks, then moved to sit next to Alex's bed.

The night passed slowly, with Abbey beside Alex every minute. Zoey had arrived around midnight and sat while Abbey went to check on Jed. She found him in the kitchen, eating a sandwich and his eyes intent on the television screen. She could see an intense debate between Sam and some conservative lawyers going on. "You eaten," he asked, looking over to her.

"No," Abbey said, sinking down onto a bar stool. Jed pushed the other sandwich he had made towards her. She picked it up and picked at it, eating little. "Any change?"

"No," Abbey said, finally taking a bite. "Zoey's sitting with her right now."

"Zoey came," Jed asked. Abbey nodded, taking a sip of his milk. "Does Charlie know?"

"I'm sure he does," Abbey said, "What do you have against those two anyways?"

"He's a member of male gender," Jed replied, "And he's dating my daughter."

"Our oldest daughter's already married and Ellie's dating," Abbey said.

"Don't remind me," he said, leaning forward. "Abbey…about what Hackett said. She'll wake up, won't she? This can't be MS, can it?" He looked up to his wife, who's eyes were focused at some point behind him. "Abbey?"

"Hmm? Yeah. She'll wake up," she said, snapping her eyes back to him.

"Could it be MS?" His eyes met hers and for a moment he knew they shared the same thought.

"No," Abbey said, "MS isn't hereditary. I already asked Hackett that. It's just the flu. I'm going to go relieve Zoey." She kissed his temple gently, then went to go visit Alex.

Leo walked into the large room and saw Abbey sitting by Alex's side, reading a book. "What're you reading," he asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"Something for the Women's Caucus," she replied, glancing up. "How's it going down there?"

"Not bad," he said, "How's Alex?"

"About the same," Abbey said, sliding the glasses off her face. "Zoey went back to Georgetown. She'll be back this afternoon, after her classes."

"Is it the flu," he asked, sitting down.

"Yeah," Abbey said, meeting his eyes. She said it with conviction to show him that it really was just the flu. "Her body had to shut down in order to fight it."

"How long will she be out," Leo asked.

"I don't know," Abbey replied.

"I remember when Zoey was sick our first year here," Leo said, "You were up with her all night."

"I've always done it for the girls," she said.

"Abbey…it's not…," his voice trailed off and his eyes met hers.

"MS isn't hereditary," Abbey said, "It's just the flu. Dr. Hackett thinks she contracted it in Paris." Leo nodded and sat down in the other chair.

"I'll sit with her. You look like you could use some sleep." Abbey nodded and stood up, kissing Alex's forehead gently.

Movement from the bed caught Leo's attention and he looked up to see Alex blinking her eyes slowly. "Hey kiddo," he said, "How you feel?"

She moaned and shifted in her bed. "What happened," she asked, her voice cracking.

"I'll let your mom explain that," he said, helping spoon some ice into her mouth. She sucked on it, and looked over to see her mother enter the room.

"Hey," Abbey said softly. "How you feel?"

"Like death warmed over," Alex croaked out.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't joke about it to much," Abbey said, "You've been out for a few days now."

"I see you called the doctor." She motioned to the IV still hooked up to her wrist.

"You didn't leave me an option," Abbey said. Alex groaned again and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep." She didn't argue, but closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A couple of days later, Alex was awake and sitting up in bed. Her fever had broken, but she remained weak. Zoey sat with her, watching t.v. when her mother walked in, carrying an envelope. "What's that," Alex asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"A letter from Yale," Abbey said, handing it to her. She was fighting to hide the smile on her face.

Alex froze, looking at her and handed it to Zoey. "I can't open it," Alex said, "You open it." Zoey rolled her eyes and took it, sliding her finger along the top. Alex chewed on her lip, watching her face for any reaction.

"Well," she asked, when Zoey didn't say anything.

"You're the one that didn't want to read it," Zoey said, handing it back to her. Like her mother, she could barely hide her smile.

Alex took it with a groan and ran her eyes over it. "I got in," she said, looking up, "I got it!" She laughed and fell back against the pillows with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, honey," Abbey said, hugging Alex tightly. Jed watched from the hallway as his wife hugged their daughter, then Zoey hugged her twin. Charlie had told him about the letter arriving.

"What'cha got there," he asked, walking into her bedroom, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"My admissions letter from Yale," Alex said, smiling brightly, "I got in!"

"I guess that means I can give you this." He held out a box that was blue with a yellow ribbon. Alex looked him, then took the box, tearing it open. Her grin grew larger as she pulled out a navy blue hooded sweatshirt with Yale embroidered across the front. "Thank you," she said, reaching out to hug him.

Jed hugged his daughter tightly, then watched as she tugged the sweatshirt on, lifting her brown hair as she adjusted it. "Now, you just have to get better to go there," he admonished. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Which means, taking your medicine," Abbey said, holding a small cup of pills, along with a bottle of cough syrup. Alex groaned and took the pillows, then downed it with some cough syrup. "Get some rest. You're still running a fever." She kissed Alex's forehead gently, then stood back as Jed kissed her.

"Are you heading back to school," Abbey asked as she and Zoey stepped into the hall.

"Yeah," Zoey said, "Big test tomorrow."

"Okay," Abbey said, hugging her. "Call me when you get there."

"I will," Zoey said. "Mom, what Zoey had…It was just the flu, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Abbey said, cupping her daughter's cheek. "It was just flu."

"But, she doesn't know, does she," Zoey asked.

"No, she doesn't," Abbey said, "But we'll tell her soon. Take care of yourself. One sick kid's enough."

"I will," Zoey said, smiling. "Love you."

"I love you too," Abbey said, kissing her cheek. Zoey smiled and left just as Jed walked out of Alex's bedroom. "She asleep?"

"Yeah," Jed said, "That cold medicine must be some strong stuff."

"Has codeine in it," Abbey said, "Helps her sleep and keeps down the soreness of coughing."

"Ah…drugging our daughter. What a fine doctor you've become," he said, slipping his arm around her. "I've gotta get back downstairs. The President of Timbuktu's supposed to call."

"Alright," Abbey said, "You going to be up late?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll check in on Alex, then come on up for bed."

"Okay," Abbey said, "Time for a quick dinner?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll call you." She smiled and kissed him gently before sliding out of his grip.

"Jed," Abbey said, before she walked away, "We need to tell her."

Jed met his wife's eyes and knew without asking what she was talking about. "Yeah, I know," he said, putting his hands back in his pockets. He saw her nod slightly, the turn away, heading to their bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Over the days, Alex slowly got better. By Thursday, five days after waking up, she was walking around the Residence slowly. She was still weak and couldn't walk much, but she could make it from her bedroom to the West Wing and library without passing out.

She was curled up in a chair in the library, reading a book. "Hey, how 'ya feeling," she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Hey Leo," she said, looking up. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," he said, sitting down in the chair across from her. She folded the page to hold her place and set it aside. "Congratulations on getting into Yale."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "I don't think Dad's so thrilled, though."

"Of course he is," Leo said, "Why would you think he's not?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I just get this feeling that he's not.

"I think they'll miss you," Leo explained, "It's all your mom's talked about."

"Maybe I should have gone to school closer to home," Alex said.

"Alex, go to school where you want to go. Your mom and dad will be fine," Leo said, "They've got a country to keep them busy." Alex snorted, then coughed, rubbing her chest slowly.

"Take it easy kid," Leo said, "You can't go to school dead." He stood up and patted Alex on the back before heading back downstairs.

Later in the afternoon, Alex walked downstairs to talk to her father. "Hey Charlie, is my dad in," she asked, walking into the office.

"Yeah. He's on the phone with the President of Japan, though," he said. "He should be off in a few," Charlie said, "How've you been feeling?"

"Better," Alex replied, sitting down, "I'm not quite up to speed, though."

"Congratulations on Yale, by the way," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Alex said, "How's it going with you and Zoey?"

"Good….I think," he replied, "We're going out tonight."

"Have fun," Alex said with a smile. She looked up as the door to her father's office opened and he walked out, sliding his glasses off.

"I see your mother let you out of the Residence," he said, walking over to her. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Alex said, hugging him. She sat down in the chair, facing him. "Dad, why don't you want me to go to Yale?"

Taken back by her question, Jed met her eyes. "Alex, what makes you think I don't want you to go to Yale," he asked.

"You seem a little less than thrilled," she said, shrugging.

"I had hoped that one of my children would go to Notre Dame, but that's how it goes." Alex saw the twinkle in his eye and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Dad, you know what I mean," she said.

"Alright," he said, leaning forward, "Alex, I want you to go to Yale. But, your mom and are worried about what'll happen when you get there."

"When I get there," she asked, confused.

"I've had Agent Butterfield interviewing candidates for you guard," he said.

"My guard," Alex asked. "But, Zoey only has one guard. Do I have more than that?"

"You'll have two," Jed replied, "He's bringing his top two choices in for me to meet tomorrow."

"But, why do I have two," Alex asked.

"You're going to school five hours away from here. If something happens, it will take more time for agents to get there," he explained.

"Dad," she caught up in mid-sentence as he held his hand up.

"Alexandria, this issue is not up for argument. Your life is at stake here. Yes, your mother and I wanted you to stay closer to home, but we can't make you," Jed said. Alex nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"Will they both be with me all the time," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay," Alex said, crossing her arms. "Do I get a single room?"

"Yes," Jed said, "Your mother has all of your housing information."

"Okay," Alex said. She coughed and rubbed her chest. She was beginning to feel tired and her coughing had grown worse.

"Alright," Jed said, "Back to bed."

Alex didn't feel like arguing and stood up, wavering slightly. "I'll walk you upstairs," Jed said, taking her arm.

Jed covered Alex up with her comforter and kissed her temple gently. It was nearly seven o'clock and he wandered down the hall to find Abbey reading in the study. "Hey," he said, walking in, hands in his pockets.

"Hey yourself," she said, slipping her glass off to hang around her neck. "How long have you been up here?"

"I walked Alex up to her room. She was getting dizzy again," he said, walking over to her. "I told her about the agents."

"And how did that go?" She twisted in the chair to face him.

"About as well as expected," Jed said, "She wasn't too happy about it."

"The girl just wants to go to college, Jed," Abbey said, "She doesn't want an entourage to go to school. She's still getting used to this. Zoey went through this."

"Don't remind me," he said, "You going to be up late?"

"I can be," she said, "You eaten yet?"

"No," he said, "Got time for dinner? I have to be downstairs for a phone call in an hour."

"I think I can manage that," Abbey said, taking his hand and standing up.

After dinner with Jed, Abbey walked into Alex's room to check on her. The girl lay awake, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "Hey," Abbey said softly, "Can't sleep?"

Alex shook her head and shifted her eyes to meet her mothers. "I understand you weren't too happy about the guards," Abbey said, sitting down on the bed.

"I just want to go to class. Not have an entire entourage there with me," Alex said, "It's not like I don't already stick out."

"Gina blends in on Zoey's campus. She dresses like the college kids, even carries a backpack," Abbey said. She brushed the hair from Alex's eyes and smiled softly. "Your father and I are concerned about you when you're away from here. Yale's five hours from here. That's far from here for us."

"I know," Alex said, playing with the edge of her comforter. "I just…want to be normal for awhile."

"I know you do," Abbey said softly. "But, I have your housing information. You got the dorm that you wanted, with a single room and a bathroom."

"Being the President's daughter has it's perks," Alex said, coughing. She groaned as her back arched off the bed and her muscles ached.

"Yes it does," Abbey said, "But, you need to get better, not worse. Did you take your medicine?"

Alex shook her head and closed her eyes as she tried to breath. "Alexandria Grace, what am I going to do with you," Abbey sighed. She turned and poured the thick syrup into the small cup and handed it to Alex, who took it, then downed it with a bottle of water kept in the small fridge that had been placed in her room.

"Forgot," Alex said, shrugging.

"Okay," Abbey said softly. Alex closed her eyes and moved closer to her mother as Abbey put her feet up on the bed, Alex's head resting by her side. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair, calming her as she coughed in her sleep.

The decision to have two guards had been influenced by she and Jed. Agent Butterfield felt that one would be enough, but Abbey and Jed had insisted on two. Alex was going to school five hours from home. This wasn't Zoey or Ellie that was forty-five minutes away from home. She knew Alex wanted to go to Yale so bad, but apart of her heart had broken when she had decided to go so far away from home.

Abbey felt Alex still in her sleep. She slowly slid away from her daughter and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Two days later, Alex felt better as she lay on her bed, flicking through a magazine, looking at bedspreads for her room. She heard someone running up the stairs, then Zoey's voice as she talked to their mother. Curious, Alex climbed off her bed and crept towards the door, opening it to hear what was being said. She didn't know Zoey was coming home that weekend- Christmas was only a week away.

"Mom, he won't let me go," she heard Zoey saying from the bedroom.

"Zoey, he has a justified reason. Didn't he tell you about the threats?"

"Yes, but-," apparently her sister had been cut off mid-sentence.

"Zoey, threats have been made against your life if you go with Charlie to the club. Please, for the love of God, don't go with him. I like Charlie, but there are people in this world that do not approve of you dating him," she heard her mother say. "So please, just do us a favor and stay in your room tonight."

"I thought I was supposed to have a life with this when Dad took this job. That was the deal we made!" Zoey was shouting at the top of her lungs, something that Alex had never heard her sister do.

"Zoey Patricia, I know you hate this. I really know you do, but this is how it is," Abbey said calmly. "Sometimes, we have to give things up to help your father."

"I had to give up my life, Mom," Zoey said, tears in her eyes, "I just want to go out and have fun, like a normal teenager. That's all I want."

"I know," Abbey said, taking her daughter in her arms. "I know." She rubbed Zoey's back gently. Zoey cried against her mother's shoulder for the first time in awhile. The façade of being the President's daughter crumbled.

Alex closed the door to her room and sat back down on her bed. It was the first time she had heard her sister crying over their situation. She had always known that Zoey hated the position they were in, but she'd been the stronger one, helping her make the best of it when she tried to push her family away.

A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts and she called for the person to enter. She saw her mother there, looking slightly shaken. "Hey," Alex said, pretending that she didn't know what had happened. "Zoey go home?"

"Yeah," Abbey said, "You mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Alex said, pulling her knee up on the bed.

"Listen, Zoey's been getting these letters," Abbey said.

"Mom- I know about the threats," Alex said.

"Did Zoey tell you?"

"No. You two aren't exactly quiet when you argue," Alex said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Alexandria, when your father considered running for this position, we made a deal. Among many other deals, one that was important to both of us was that Zoey lead as much of a normal life as possible," Abbey explained. "That deal extends to you too."

"Having two agents isn't exactly 'leading a normal life'," Alex pointed out.

"I know," Abbey said, "But, you just heard the argument I had with your sister. You and your sisters safety comes above that 'normal life' sometimes."

"Why do people disagree with her dating Charlie," Alex asked.

"Because he's Black and she's White," Abbey said, "Believe it or not, racism does still exist to some degree in this country. I couldn't pick out a better person for your sister to date, but there are some people that would disagree. People who can hurt, or even kill her." Abbey sighed and turned to Alex, taking her hand in hers.

"Alex, I told you this because I didn't want you to worry," Abbey said.

"Have I gotten any threats," Alex asked.

"Honey, no," Abbey said, squeezing Alex's hand gently. "Your father and I would tell if you had." Alex nodded and forced a smile.

"I registered for classes," Alex said, changing the subject, "My advisor sent me a list of suggested courses."

"That's great," Abbey said, "What're you taking?"

Alex brightened up and told her mother of the classes she was taking, then flicked through the magazine with her.


	32. Chapter 32

Three days later, all of Alex's things for college had been bought. She and Abbey had ordered most of it online, but a few things had been hand bought. At the same time, Alex and Zoey had bought presents for their family.

Zoey was home for the break and she and Alex were in the Residence, wrapping all of the presents they had purchased. "You think Mom and Dad'll like this," Alex asked, wrapping up the gift they had purchased for her.

"I think they'll love it," Zoey said, tying off the ribbon on their father's present and setting it aside. She reached for the gift she had gotten for Ellie and tore off some fresh paper. "You ready for college?"

"Yeah," Alex said, setting the gift aside and reaching for Liz's. "Mom and I bought everything over the past few days."

"Online," Zoey asked.

"Among over things," Alex said. "I think we got everything I needed and more."

"I know what you mean. When Mom and Dad thought I was the last to go off to college, they went a little overboard for me as well." Alex pushed herself up and walked over to the bed to get more ribbon.

She heard a sharp crack and gasped sharply as the glass of the window cracked, spider-webbing out. Startled, she heard another crack as Zoey screamed and grabbed the bottom of her sweater, pulling her to the ground. Alex screamed as shots continued and the door to Zoey's room broke open and Secret Service Agents flooded the room. "What happened," one of the agents screamed.

"Gun shots. Over there," Zoey said, raising her head enough to point.

"Bachner, Smith and Andrews get them out here and stay low," one of the agents barked to another. Alex was grabbed off the floor and forced to crouch as they ran out of the room.

"Are you both alright," one of the agents asked as the girls were quickly checked over.

"Yeah," Alex and Zoey managed to stammer out.

"What happened," the heard another voice ask.

"Gun shot. From the north face," the agent in front of them responded. "Gemini and Backpack are fine." The girls were deposited in the hall, sitting on ground outside of their parents room.

"Where's Mom and Dad," Alex asked, her voice shaking as she tried to speak.

"We're crashing the building," the agent said.

"But, where are they," Alex demanded, trying to push herself up.

"Stay where you are," the agent barked, pushing her back down.

"I want to see my parents," Alex shouted, tears falling down her face. She had been shot at, yelled at, shoved and told to sit still when she didn't know where her parents were.

"Ms. Bartlet, your parents are fine," she heard a calm voice say from her left. She turned and saw Agent Butterfield approaching . "We got the suspect. He's in questioning now."

"Why'd he shoot at us," Zoey asked, pushing herself up.

"We're finding that out now," Butterfield said, "We've lifted the crash. Your parents are on their way up." The words were barely out of his mouth when they both heard their mother shouting their names.

"Mom," Alex shouted as she and Zoey running towards her mother.

"Oh God," Abbey said, catching her daughter in her arms. "Are you okay? Are you both okay?" She ran her hands over both of them, looking for any wounds.

"We're fine," Zoey said as Abbey clutched both she and Alex tight. "The glass stopped the bullets." She turned as their father came running up the stairs, moving rapidly towards them.

"Are you both alright," Jed asked, looking over both of his daughters.

"We're fine," Zoey said, her voice shaking. "What happened?"

"A man on the north lawn was shooting at Zoey's window. We don't know yet if that was his intent," Agent Butterfield said, walking up them. "Sir, we will need to see you downstairs."

"Okay," Jed said, "Are you sure you're both alright?"

"Yeah," Zoey said, "We're fine." Jed hugged both of them, and then went downstairs while Abbey calmed the twins.

Abbey sat Alex and Zoey down on the bed, while she went to get glass of water. Alex looked more shaken than Zoey, but then again, her life hadn't been threatened by a gun since the kidnapping. She knew there had been more than her life flashing before her eyes.

Abbey checked their blood pressure and heart rates, more for her satisfaction than anything. Zoey checked out fine, then went to the room she had been moved into temporarily. Security had moved her in case another attempt had been made.

Alex on the other hand remained on her mother's bed, her eyes unfocused. "Alex," Abbey asked softly, "Are you okay?" She touched her daughter's face gently, moving her face to meet her eyes.

She hadn't said anything since the shooting. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"They shot at me," Alex said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I haven't done anything, and they shot at me."

"They weren't shooting at you," Abbey said.

"Then…who," Alex asked, her eyes glancing up to meet her mother's.

"Remember those threats we talked about? About Zoey and Charlie," Abbey said. Alex nodded slowly, realization hitting her. "Alex, this is why your father and I want you to have two agents. You didn't do anything wrong, but this is just one example."

"I got shot at because people disagree with Zoey and Charlie dating," Alex said slowly.

"Honey, from the distance you were shot at, they thought you were Zoey," Abbey explained. "Do you understand now why your safety is so important to your father and me? We didn't know what to think when heard about the shots."

"I understand," Alex said softly.

"Okay," Abbey said, hugging her daughter tightly. She kissed her forehead gently, then let her go to return to her room.

Abbey opened the door to Alex's room softly to see Alex and Zoey sound asleep in Alex's bed. Zoey had been to afraid to sleep in her bed and had bunked with Alex for the night. She laid the extra quilt over the both of them and shut the curtains as snow fell softly outside. She kissed Zoey, then Alex gently, looking up to see Jed in the doorway. She turned up the heater slightly, then rubbed her arms before walking over to join her husband. He shut the door behind them, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Zoey didn't want to sleep by herself," he asked as they entered the bedroom.

"Can you blame her," Abbey asked. "What Ron have to say?"

"They were shooting at Zoey," he said, "And they mistook Alex for her."

"I figured as much," Abbey replied. "Alex was pretty shaken up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be up here."

"You had your job to do," Abbey said. "She realized why we need her to have two agents today." Jed nodded and changed for bed before crawling in next to his wife.

"I'm sorry she had to learn that way," Jed said, turning to face Abbey.

"Me too," Abbey replied. She kissed her husband and allowed him to pull her close, burying his nose in her hair.

Alex and Zoey slept restlessly that night, images of the day's events haunting the both of them. Around four in the morning, Alex finally gave up and crawled out of bed, tugging a sweatshirt on and walked down the hall. She sat down on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest as she stared out the window onto the lawn.

"Can't sleep," she heard a voice ask from behind her.

"No," she said, turning to see her dad walking out of the bedroom. "I can't shut my mind off."

"I know what you mean," he said, sitting down next to her. "Your mom said you were pretty shaken up. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex shrugged and played with the cuffs of the sweatshirt, her eyes straight ahead. "It just…it reminded me of the kidnapping," Alex said, looking down. "I feel like I should be over it, but I'm not. The gunshots brought back memories that I hadn't remembered yet."

"Alex, there are people who never get over a kidnapping," he said, "Especially as violent and tragic as yours. I thought you had told us you remembered everything already."

"I remember most of it," Alex said, "but… there are a few gaps. Charlotte told me that it may take time to remember everything."

"Yeah, I know," he admitted.

"Dad, was that person really shooting at you," Alex asked softly.

Jed paused, eyeing his youngest daughter. He knew from the beginning that she wasn't buying that lie. "No, they weren't," he finally admitted, "They were shooting at your sister and you got caught in the crossfire."

"Was it about her and Charlie?"

"Did she tell you about the threats?" Apart of him wasn't surprised that she had known. Alex and Zoey were as close as twins came. But, he didn't know that she knew about it.

"No," Alex admitted sheepishly, "I overheard her and mom arguing a few days ago."

"I figured as much," Jed said.

"It's just…you would think that after forty years, people in this country would be more accepting of two different people dating," Alex said, frustrated. She had been hurt when she heard her mother and Zoey arguing over her and Charlie dating.

"Forty years isn't enough time to erase two-hundred years of segregation," her father explained. Alex sighed, knowing her father was right.

"Dad, how is it that this nation has been so accepting of me, a person who was born and raised on the streets and used to steal to stay alive, but hates a person that has worked hard to contribute to society and works to keep himself and his sister in school," Alex asked, looking up to meet her father's eyes.

"They accept it because in their eyes, you are white and he is black. They accept it because you are the President's daughter and he was the son of a cop. Alexandria, there are people who have fought and given their lives to change the injustice that frustrates you. That is why it is so important for you to realize these things. Maybe your generation will be the one to shake things up a little bit," Jed said. Alex nodded and closed her eyes, yawning. "Enough contemplation for one night. Go on back to bed."

"Okay," Alex said, dragging herself up off the couch. "Good night, Dad."

"Night, Alex," he said, watching her go to bed. He stayed on the couch, though, thinking of what his youngest daughter had said.


	33. Chapter 33

Jed awoke the next morning, his throat itching and head aching. He groaned as he pushed the covers back and moved to climb out of bed. A wave of dizziness stopped him as he stood.

Abbey heard the groan of the bed springs as Jed fell back on the bed and walked in. "You alright," she asked, buttoning the sleeve of her blouse.

"I think I caught Alex's flu," he said, his voice scratchy as he spoke. He pushed himself up, wavering slightly, then moved for the bathroom.

"Jed, maybe you ought to stay in bed today. Head this thing off before it gets worse," Abbey said, her concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine," he called from the bathroom. The tone of his voice was evident to the contrary.

Abbey rolled her eyes and took out her medical bag. When Jed reemerged from the bathroom, she sat him down on the bed and took his temperature. Jed sat still, having learned this was the only way to keep his wife happy.

"99.00 degrees," Abbey said. "You have a fever."

"It'll go away as soon as I eat something," Jed said, standing up again.

"Jed, you know what this could be," Abbey said. "Canceling your meetings until lunch will help you get better quicker."

"Abbey, I'll be fine. I'll try to end early to get some sleep," Jed said, heading for the shower.

"I'll be checking up on you during the day," Abbey called, just before the water turned on. She knew there was no way she could keep him from going in. Thirty-five years of marriage had taught her that much, but concern still weighed on her heart. The slightest fever could kill him.

By two in the afternoon, Jed began to wonder if staying in the residence hadn't been a bad idea. His muscles had begun to ache and his headache had worsened due to the phone call he'd received from Israel.

He looked up as the door to his office opened and Abbey walked in, doctor's bag in hand. "Abbey," he said, an edge of warning in his voice.

"Jed, you look like death warmed over. I told you staying in the Residence would have been a better idea," she said, admonishing him as he sat back down.

"Good to see you too," he said sardonically. She pulled out the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth while she took his blood pressure.

"I've had Leo cancel your meetings. You're going up to bed," she said.

"Abigail-."

"Josiah Bartlet, do not argue with me on this. You know damn well what this could lead to," Abbey said, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Take a few days off and you can head this off." Jed opened his mouth to argue, then stopped as he saw the look in her eyes. There were very few times that he had seen his wife afraid. This was one of them.

"What's he got," Zoey asked over the phone from her room at Georgetown. Even over the phone, Alex could hear the concern in her sister's voice.

"Probably the same thing I did," Alex said, laying down on her bed. "Mom canceled all of his meetings and he's sleep in their bedroom."

"Has Mom said anything about a fever," Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "She said he had a slight fever. Why does everyone seem to be panicking over this? It's probably the flu." Alex had picked up on a sense of worry and tension that seemed to be floating around the White House all morning. She didn't understand why people were worried about the President being sick.

"Tell Mom I'll be there tonight," Zoey said. "I'm sure he'll be fine." To Alex, it seemed that Zoey was trying to convince herself more than Alex.

"Then why are you coming home? You were just here."

"I'll see you tonight," Zoey said. Before Alex could say another word, Zoey had hung up the phone.

Alex was walking down the hall, coming back from the kitchens downstairs. She had gotten hungry and headed downstairs for some fruit. She had eaten a yogurt parfait, then returned upstairs to read. Her mother's voice coming from her parent's bedroom stopped her halfway down the hall. She pressed her ear up to the door to listen to what she was saying.

"His temperature's at 101," she could hear her mother say. "He seems to be breathing alright, but he seems weaker than he should be. His pressure's lower than normal." Silence followed. Alex guessed she was talking to a doctor.

"I've had him on fluids and cancelled his meetings," her mother said, "But for God sake's Millie, he nearly passed out in the bathroom." Abbey's voice shook and Alex knew her mother was crying. "I can't calm down when this could kill him."

At her mother's words, Alex's stomach dropped and she felt her heart stop. She heard footsteps approaching and straightened up just as a Secret Service agent rounded the corner. She forced a smile and returned to her bedroom.

Alex paced the length of her room as she thought about what she had heard. She didn't understand her father was so sick. She just thought it was the flu. She didn't know what was wrong and knew something had been kept from her. Frustrated, she pulled her hair back and pushed the sleeves of her sweater up. She was going to find out what was going on.

She knocked on the door to her parent's bedroom and waited for her mother to answer. "Come in," she finally heard her mother call.

Abbey looked up as Alex entered and saw the look on her daughter's face. She knew it was time to tell her.

"What aren't you telling me," Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"Alex-," Abbey said.

"Dad has a temperature and you're on the verge of calling in a haz-med team," Alex said, "What is going on?"

"Honey, sit down," Abbey said, motioning to the couch.

Alex sat down, crossing her arms and pulling her legs onto the couch next to her.

"Honey, do you know what Multiple Sclerosis is," Abbey asked, sitting down on the table in front of her. Alex nodded her head slowly, realization hitting her. Abbey knew she didn't need to say much else as she saw realization dawn on her.

"How long," Alex asked, her voice cracking.

"He's had it for eight years," Abbey said, "Honey, a fever could kill him." Alex watched as a tear slid down her mother's face slowly.

"Is he going to die," Alex asked. At the shelter, she had known a woman, Edie, that had had MS. She had died of it one night, after having been reduced to no more than a shaking, immobile person. Alex knew all to well the effects of the disease.

"Eventually," Abbey said truthfully, "But, not now. That's why he needs to get his rest and get better. Do you understand?" Alex nodded her head, not knowing what to say next.

"Why didn't you tell me," Alex finally asked.

"It just never came up," Abbey said.

"It never came up? My dad has a disease that is slowly killing him and it never came up," she said, pushing herself up. "Zoey was born with a twin and no one told her. Did that never come up either? You know, for a family that's in the spotlight, it certainly has a lot of secrets." She turned on her heel and ran out, the door slamming behind her. Abbey heard the door slam and sank down on the couch.

Alex ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She ran all the way to the basement, through a passage she had found in wandering the White House. The passage was dark and musty, but it was secretive and what she needed was privacy.

She pulled her knees to her chest as tears fell down her face. Her father had MS. They had known for eight years, but had never bothered to tell her. It was just one more thing that made her feel like a stranger to the family. But, what scared her most was that her father, a man she had come to love, could be taken from her.

Apart of her knew she had overreacted to her mother, especially given the condition her father was in. She pushed herself up off the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Abbey looked up as the door to the bedroom opened and Alex entered, her eyes red and tearstained. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Alex said, her voice broken by her emotions. "I know it didn't make anything easier."

"Alexandria, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to know," Abbey said. "Please understand that." Alex nodded, biting her lip as she stood with her arms crossed. She still stood near the door, not wanting to get near her mother. She was struggling with her trust with her mother.

"Right now, his disease is in a remission state. It only acts up now and then, but that will change in a few years. It will become more active and it will make it harder for him to walk and think," Abbey explained. "Right now, I do think he has the flu, but as I said earlier, a fever can be devastating."

"So, it's my fault he's sick," Alex said slowly.

"Oh God no," Abbey said, "Honey, it's no one's fault. He was so determined to make sure you got better that he stayed by your side when I wasn't there."

"Will he get better?"

"Honey, I-" Abbey began to speak, then saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. Suddenly, she realized what Alex's anger was about. Alex, who had been in the family for four months hadn't felt apart of the family because her father's MS, something that everyone else knew and she didn't. And to couple that, the man that Alex had come to call her father was in danger of dying. She knew that her daughter had every right to be upset.

"Will he get better," Alex demanded, her gaze hardening.

"I don't know," Abbey said, looking down at her hands. "Right now, he has a 80 chance of getting better."

"And the 20?"

"He'll get worse. It'll force his MS out of remission," she said truthfully. Alex nodded, tears filling her eyes. "But…that's only a 20 chance." She stood up and met her daughter's eyes that were still filled with fear. As a mother, she wanted to do whatever possible to erase that fear, but knew she couldn't. "I'm going to go check on him. If you want to see him, come by later. I'm hoping his temperature will be down by then." Alex nodded and walked out of her parent's room.

Abbey sat by her husband's side, holding his hand as she had so many times before when he'd been sick. She remembered the time he had gotten sick at her parent's house. It had been the first time the MS had really kicked up. The time at Nantucket had been during a private vacation they had had when Zoey was old enough to leave with her parents for more than a day. Their vacation had been ruined, but Jed had made it through alright. Ever since the diagnosis fourteen years earlier, Abbey had cursed the disease that threatened to claim her husband's vitality.

She felt him stir and looked down to see him looking back up at her with his bright blue eyes. "Hey," she said, brushing the stubborn lock of hair out of his eyes, "How'd you feel?"

"Like death warmed over," he croaked out.

"You look like it to," she said with a smile. "Do you feel up to eating something?" He groaned as he pushed himself up with the help of Abbey. She brought a tray with a bowl of soup on it closer and helped as he slowly at. "Alex was here. She wanted to see you."

"She doesn't need to get sick again," Jed said.

"She'll be fine," Abbey said, "She needs to see you." Jed heard the tone of his wife's voice and knew what she meant.

"Okay," he said, "What's Leo have to say?"

"Israel has stepped down from attacking and Africa is receiving the medical supplies it needs," Abbey said, "No reading the briefings until we can get your temperature below one hundred."

"Abbey," he started to say.

"Jed, I just had to tell our youngest daughter that you had MS. Now, she is scared that the man she has come to call her father is going to die. So, if you read one memo or one briefing before your temperature goes below one hundred, God help me if I don't kill you myself," Abbey said tersely. Her fear and exhaustion had reached a peak and she wasn't about to let Jed work before he was physically ready to.

Jed was surprised at his wife's tone, but knew better than to test her. Telling Alex must have not been easy for her. He nodded and finished his soup before closing his eyes to sleep some more.

Alex crept into her parent's room close to eight o'clock. Her mother had gone downstairs to get some work done, leaving her father asleep. She had checked with Lilly about her mother's schedule. She sat down in the chair next to her father's bed, propping her feet up on the edge of the bed, hugging her knees.

She studied her father, who was asleep in the bed. He looked pale and she could tell his breathing was ragged. A part of her still blamed herself for getting sick and spreading it to him. "Hey kiddo." She was startled out of her thoughts and looked down to her father, who was wide awake.

"Hey," she said softly, "How do ya feel?"

"Fine," he said. Alex raised her eyebrow and Jed shook his head, closing his eyes. She was just like her mother. "So, Mom told you, huh?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "She said it just never came up before."

"It didn't," he said, "Between your kidnapping and everything's that happened, it didn't come up."

"I'm sorry I got you sick," Alex said.

"Not your fault," he said. "You know what MS is?" Alex nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. "You've seen the worst I take it." Alex nodded again, still not looking up. "Alexandria, I'm not going to die any time soon. You know, that right?"

"Yes," Alex said softly.

"Then why were you upset," Jed asked.

"Because I don't know if you'd be there for my graduation or when I get married," Alex said, "Because this family has shown me that I have a chance at a future and you're apart of this family." She looked up, finally meeting his eyes.

"I know," he said softly.

"Anyways, I better let you sleep before Mom throws me out," Alex said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him softly on the cheek, then turned to leave.

"Alex," her father called. She turned to face him, smiling softly. "Don't give your mom too much trouble. She doesn't need it right now."

"Yes sir," Alex said, her smile broadening. She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Finished…for now. I'm working on a sequel, which isn't named yet. It'll follow Alex through her first year of college. I hope you liked this one and give me some ideas for the next one! Thanks for sticking with this!

By the time the White House Christmas party was scheduled, Jed was up and feeling better. He had returned to working in the office and Abbey and Alex had returned to finishing shopping for Alex's college dorm room. To everyone, it seemed that things were back to normal.

Alex adjusted the deep green dress she wore and looked herself over in the mirror. She had received the dress for the Christmas party that evening. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders and down her back. She had gained one dress size; bringing her closer to Zoey's weight. Her cheeks had more blush to them and her face was slightly fuller, erasing the gaunt look in her cheeks.

"Come in," she called, hearing a knock at her door.

"Hey, you ready," Zoey asked, walking in. She wore a light gold dress, similar in style to Alex's.

"Yeah," Alex said, applying her lipstick.

"Mom and Dad already head down?" She grabbed the light wrap she would be wearing and threw it over her shoulders.

"Yeah," Zoey said, "Apparently, there are photographers that want to take our picture."

"Good thing I dressed up," Alex said, turning the lights off.

They walked down the stairs slowly, careful not to trip over the hem of their dresses. Flashes went off the minute they walked through the door, leading to the ballroom. Alex and Zoey, well versed in what to do, smiled and waved. Finally, the photographers wandered off, leaving Alex and Zoey to mingle with the guests. "Well, don't you two look so innocent?" The twins turned and saw Liz smiling at them.

"Liz," Zoey exclaimed, hugging her sister. "I didn't know you were coming."

"My schedule opened up at the last minute," Liz said, hugging Alex. "Annie and Gus both weren't feeling well, so Doug is staying with them."

"I hope they feel better," Alex said. "Are you staying over night?"

"Yeah," Liz said, "But, I have to head back tomorrow."

"Great," Zoey said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Charlie's over there." Alex watched her go with a smile and a shake of her head.

"She and Charlie seem to be getting along well," Liz said, walking with Alex to the punch bowl.

"Yeah. She was a little afraid to be seen with him after the shooting, but those inhibitions are long gone," Alex said, pouring herself some punch. She looked up as their mother approached.

"Liz, when did you get here," Abbey asked, hugging her oldest daughter.

"About half an hour ago," Liz said, "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, talking to some senator about something," Abbey said, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Where are the kids?"

"Gus and Annie weren't feeling well, so Doug stayed with them. They should be better by Christmas. We'll be going to the cabin the day after tomorrow," Liz explained.

"Well, I hope so," Abbey said, "Be sure to give them my love."

"I will. They're both excited," Liz said. "I see Dad's giving the signal to be saved." Abbey, Liz and Alex looked over and saw Jed rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets; it was a common thing he did when he tired of a conversation.

"Well, better go save him, then," Abbey said. Liz rolled her eyes and sat down her punch to talk with their father.

"The party seems to be going well," Alex said, smiling as a photographer shot a picture of the First Lady and Alex.

"Christmas it's self is much less of an affair," Abbey said, once the photographers left.

"Will the cabin be buried underneath snow," Alex asked.

"Probably," Abbey replied.

"Sounds great," Alex said. "My first Christmas with the family."

"Yes, it will be," Abbey said, smiling. She reached out and touched a soft curl of Alex's hair, noticing the way the green dress brought out the soft green flecks in Alex's eyes; Zoey's were a solid brown color. "Have you packed yet? We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"I was going to pack after the party," Alex said.

"Alright," Abbey said, "We have pictures, as a family, in ten minutes. If you have any lipstick or anything to touch up, now would be the time."

"Okay," Alex said. Abbey kissed her gently on the cheek, then swiped it away with her thumb before going off to gather Jed for the pictures.

Alex walked with Zoey to the foyer, where the large Christmas tree stood. Their father was already taking pictures with the children's choir that had been singing at the Christmas party. They hung back and smiled, watching as he bent down to talk with one of the little boys.

Finally, the choir was taken back to the party and chairs were arranged for the First Family. Alex smiled as Ellie stepped from the shadows, wearing a deep red dress that went well with her pale skin. Based on the flush in her cheeks, she had just arrived. She watched as her mother hugged Ellie, then their father hugged her. Even from a distance, Alex could see what looked like disapproval in her father's eyes. Ellie had arrived late, again.

She stood behind her parents, Ellie to her left and Zoey to her right. On Zoey's other side, stood Liz. Their parents sat in front of them. Photographers began to take their picture and Alex fought to keep tears from rising in her eyes. This was her first family portrait.

After the family pictures, pictures were shot of Abbey and Jed together and all of the girls. Abbey hugged her husband's arm close as she saw the four of the girls together at the same time.

Liz, their eldest, already had a family of her own. She still had the determined look in her eyes she had had as a child. Then Eleanor, for so long, the middle child. Ellie's blonde hair, blue eyes and fair complexion had always set her apart from the family, just like her strength and tendency to be quiet. Zoey, the oldest of the twins, with bright brown eyes and an intelligent fire about her. She had always been her father's daughter, from the day she was born. And last came Alexandria, the youngest of their children by four minutes and seventeen years. Her eyes, bright and beautiful, were filled with an age beyond her years. But, her smile held the hope for her years to come

"We did good, huh," Jed said, leaning over to whisper into his wife's ear.

"We certainly did," Abbey said softly. She squeezed his arm and watched as the flash reflected against the four Bartlet girls features.

Alex slid out of her dress and hung it up on her closet frame. She put her shoes with the collection that was steadily growing in her closet. Her suitcase was out on her bed and various clothes she had pulled out lay across the bed. She pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a Yale t-shirt Sam had given her and began to fold everything into her bag.

She heard a knock on the door and turned to see Ellie enter. "Hey," Alex said, folding a sweater into her bag. "You heading back?"

"Yeah," Ellie said, "I'm sorry I missed the party."

"You just missed some mingling. Nothing special," Alex said, shrugging.

"Dad wasn't too happy," Ellie stated.

"He'll get over it," Alex said. "When are you coming to the cabin?"

"Two days," Ellie said, "Christmas Eve."

"You should come up early," Alex said, "It'd be a nice surprise."

"I'll see what I can do," Ellie said. "Mom said they told you about the MS."

"Yeah," Alex said, "Kind of a shock."

"It was a shock for us to," Ellie said. "Did you…know anyone that had it?"

"Yeah," Alex said, looking up at her. "They…died in the last stages." Ellie could see the pain in her sister's eyes and knew she had seen more than she could ever imagine, even as a doctor.

"I'm sorry," Ellie said, looking down. "I know you've been through a lot.

"Yeah, well that's all behind me now, and I have this to look forward to," Alex said, motioning around her.

"Yeah…you do," Ellie said, smiling, "Anyways, the snow's picked up and I should get back before it gets much worse."

"See you at the cabin tomorrow," Alex asked, with a slight smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Ellie said. She hugged Alex, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

They arrived at the cabin after lunch, and Alex and Zoey ran upstairs to unpack their things. A Christmas tree, not yet decorated, had been placed in the living room. A fire sparked in the fireplace, nine stockings hung from the mantel. Abbey and Jed had worked with CJ to make arrangements for everything before leaving the White House for Christmas.

After lunch, Abbey made cider from apples that had been picked in the orchard while Zoey and Jed went to check on the horses. She heard a noise and walked into the living room to see Alex fingering the stocking with her name on it. "I made it, when you were born," Abbey said, walking up behind her. The stocking was a deep velvety blue color, with little stars sown into it. Her name, Alexandria, was stitched across the top.

"I love it," Alex said, "I've never had one before." She let it go, to fall across the mantle with the rest and turned to look at the tree.

"We thought that you and Zoey might like to help decorate it," Abbey said, "Tonight…after dinner."

"Sounds great," Alex said, "Is the cider ready?"

"Yeah," Abbey said. "Want some?"

"We do the lights first," Jed said, pulling out a bundle of lights. Alex raised her eyebrow at the tangle of lights in his hand.

"This oughta take awhile," Zoey muttered under her breath. Fifteen minutes and three replacement bulbs later, the lights were on the tree. Alex stood back as her father light the tree and Abbey pulled out the box of ornaments. She and Zoey began to take some out and slowly hung them on the tree. Alex examined each ornament before hanging them up. Behind her, their father was talking about the origin of the Christmas tree. Through the branches, she could see Zoey trying her best not to laugh.

"Hey Alex, come look at this one," she heard Abbey say from across the living room. Alex walked over to her mother and knelt on the floor next to her. "This is your baby ornament." Alex took the pair of pink baby boots in her hand and looked at them. They were connected by a pink satin string. Her initials, A.G.B., written in a lacy script, decorated the top of one of the boots. "We have ornaments for all of you. Zoey, Liz and Ellie's are on the tree already."

"Did you put this out every Christmas," Alex asked.

"No," Abbey said. She saw the hurt in Alex's eyes for a moment and reached out to lift her chin up, "Alex, you have to understand. It was too painful. We never threw it away, because we wanted to remember you. But, we'll have it on the tree for every Christmas from now on. Okay?" Alex nodded with a smile and hung her ornament on the tree.

Abbey felt Jed's hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her husband. He kissed the back of her head and went back to hanging ornaments.

That night, Alex and Zoey stayed up, watching scary movies.

"This is great," Alex said, sitting down with the popcorn. It was still snowing outside and had grown dark.

"Nothing better to watch scary movies in," Zoey said, popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"I just got off the phone with Ellie," Alex said, sitting down. "She's coming in tomorrow."

"What? She's not coming until Thursday," Zoey said.

"She managed to get off early," Alex said, "She should be here around ten. Marine One's going to fly her in." Zoey raised her eyebrow and turned to her sister.

"You noticed the tension between her and Dad, then," Zoey stated.

"Yeah," Alex said, "I thought if she was here early, for once, that it might smooth things over. You know…start out with so much tension."

"Good luck," Zoey said, turning to face the screen. "There's always been tension between them. Ellie's just so…I don't know, different from the rest of us. Liz's always had this driven determination to be the best and I've always been a Daddy's girl and El's…she's always so quiet and doesn't have quite the same fire the rest of us have. She became a doctor because she thought it might help her fit in more. She's Mom's daughter though…Liz and I have always known that." Zoey snorted and looked down at her hands.

"What," Alex asked, shifting in her seat to face Zoey.

"I was just…I was remembering when Liz and Dad got in this huge fight," Zoey said, "Liz decided to become a teacher and Mom made this comment that made Liz so mad."

"What'd she say," Alex asked.

"She told Liz that of the three of us…at the time, that she expected Liz to be the one to go into politics," Zoey said. "Then…they found you."

"What does that mean," Alex asked in surprise.

"Alex, since you've been back, this family has come back to life," Zoey explained, "You fight with Dad on things we never had the courage to and Mom…she adores you. We can't hold a candle to things you've done in the past five months. Coming to the White House changed this family…Ellie and Dad fought more, Mom and Dad fought more and you got shot at for me dating a black guy. Alex, we didn't know how empty this was until you came into it." Alex sat silently, listening to everything her sister said. "And…I'm glad you came back. I love you, sis." Alex smiled and hugged her, holding her twin close.

"I love you too," Alex whispered. She pulled away and smiled, then pressed play on the movie.

Alex woke up to the downstairs door opening and the creak of someone walking across the floor boards. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her sweatshirt. The house was drafty from the wind blowing outside.

She walked down the stairs, grinning as she saw Ellie pull her hat off and run her hands through her long blonde hair. "Hey El," Alex said, grinning. "Have a good trip?"

"Yeah," Ellie said, pulling her jacket off and hanging it up. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Dunno," Alex said, heading for the kitchen. She reached for two coffee mugs and poured two cups of coffee. She pushed Ellie hers and poured cream and sugar into her own. "Thanks for coming up early."

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday," Ellie said, pouring cream and sugar into her own cup, "Something came up at the lab."

"Not a big deal. We just decorated the tree," Alex said with a shrug. "I know mom and dad'll just be happy you made it." She squeezed her sister's hand, then turned as she heard the front door open.

"In the kitchen," Alex called from the kitchen. Abbey and Jed entered the kitchen, surprised to see Ellie in the kitchen with Alex.

"Ellie, when did you get here," Abbey asked in surprise, hugging her middle daughter tight.

"Just a few minutes ago. I managed to get away early," Ellie said.

"That's great," Jed said, hugging her. Alex watched with a soft smile; her father looked genuinely happy to see their middle child home early. "Liz and Doug'll be here this afternoon."

"Wow. I beat them home for once," Ellie said, sipping her coffee. "How are the horses?"

"They're fine," Jed said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Anyone want breakfast," Abbey asked, pulling out a pan to fix eggs.

Liz and her family arrived around five that night, just in time for the dinner Abbey had prepared. The next day was Christmas Day and Alex and Zoey had been roped into helping their mother fix everything for the next day.

After they had eaten, Gus was put to bed and the girls stayed up, playing board games. Finally, they put the fire out and headed up to their bedrooms.

"Aunt Alex! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She woke up to someone bouncing up and down on her bed and opened her eyes to see Gus jumping up and down at the foot of her bed.

"Hey buddy," Alex said, pushing herself up in bed, "What's going on?" She pushed the hair out of her eyes and saw early morning light pouring through the blades of her curtains.

"It's Christmas and it's time to open presents," Gus stated, climbing off the bed, "So, let's go!"

"Tell 'ya what," Alex said, "You go on downstairs and I'll be there in a minute. Okay?"

"Okay," Gus said. He gave her a toothy grin and ran down the stairs, his socked feet muffling the sound.

Alex groaned and fell against her pillows. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only eight in the morning. "I guess he gave you the same wake up call," she heard Zoey say.

She pushed herself up on elbows and saw Zoey leaning against her doorway, arms crossed and wearing her pajamas. "You too, huh," Alex asked, throwing back the covers. She pulled on the thick socks she had been wearing the night before and tugged on a Yale sweatshirt over the long sleeved shirt she had worn to bed. "May as well get the show on the road." She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and wandered downstairs with Zoey.

"Merry Christmas," Abbey said, greeting both of them with coffee and a kiss on the cheek. "Gus has already been playing elf and has been dividing up the presents. Alex, your pile's over there and Zoey, you're next to her." Both girls looked over and saw the small piles of presents on the couch. They looked at each other with a grin, then went to go sit down among their presents.

Rather than opening her presents, Alex sat and watched her family around her. She saw her parents watching over Ellie and Zoey as they opened their presents, while Liz watched over her own family. Gus had received a new fire truck, which he had carefully set aside before moving on to his next present. She looked at her own pile and felt a smile slowly spread across her face. She had never had so many things to open at once.

She picked up the first one and began to tear at the paper. It was a necklace, with her initial hanging from it. She smiled and clasped it around her neck before moving on. She was a third of the way through her pile when she felt Zoey elbow her and looked up. Their mother had the gift from her and Zoey in her hands and was beginning to unwrap it. Both girls stopped as their mother unwrapped.

"Oh…my," Abbey gasped, running her fingers over the silver frame. It had been a simple gift; Alex and Zoey had gotten their pictures taken and put them in a tri-fold frame. The center picture was of both of them, done in black and white, with Alex hugging Zoey. On both sides were individual pictures, with their initials engraved at the bottom.

Alex felt tears rise to her eyes as she saw tears in her mothers. "Alex…Zoey, thank you so much. I can't think of a better gift," Abbey said. She stood and hugged both of them, kissing their cheeks. "I love both of you so much." She handed the picture to Jed, who had just finished un-wrapping the same picture. He hugged both girls, then sat back to watch the others unwrap their gifts.

As they sat at the dinner table, Alex couldn't help but watch her family. She smiled to herself and accepted the ham their mother had made, thankful for everything she had been given in the past few months.


End file.
